L'âme de la Montagne
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Lors d'une randonnée en montagne avec sa meilleure amie, Lyraen est victime d'un accident qui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

_~~Bonjour à tous ! En place pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Haha… Hum… je compte sur vous pour me botter le cul pour que je la finisse en tout cas. Je précise c'est de la faute à_  
><em>Katsuri-san et sa fic "Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls et par des Nulles", que je conseille de lire d'ailleurs !<em>

_Enfin bon… le chapitre 1 est finit au brouillon… 2 semaines pour le faire et je tournais déjà en rond. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier mais je pense que toutes les 2-3 semaines serait pas mal. Je précise que je suis en études mais pas 5 jours par semaine donc j'ai pas un max de temps pour écrire non plus._

_Enfin trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

**_Lors d'une randonnée en montagne avec sa meilleure amie, Lyraen est victime d'un accident qui changera sa vie._**

* * *

><p><strong>L'âme de la montagne<strong>

Par un bel après-midi d'été, un rire cristallin se répercuta parmi les nombreux pierriers de la petite vallée de montagne. Une marmotte observait les deux jeunes filles avancer gaiement sur le fin sentier pentu.

- Allez Aya ! Dans une heure et demie, on est en haut ! lança une jeune fille souriante à sa meilleure amie.

- Bon dieu Lyraen ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas la montagne ! Pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer par le chamois que tu es ? demanda la plus jeune un brin exaspéré par les allers-retours que sa camarade faisait sur l'étroit sentier.

- Peut-être parce que je t'ai tenu la jambe pendant une demi-journée pour que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à cette cabane de montagne, lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux Lyraen.

Aya soupira à ce souvenir. Lyraen lui avait posé la question une bonne centaine de fois hier après-midi et chaque fois qu'Aya lui répondait par la négative, sa meilleure amie revenait à la charge après deux minutes. Une mule, une fichue tête de mule dès que le sujet lui tenait à cœur et celui-ci s'était présenté sous la forme d'une randonnée en montagne. Ce ne fût qu'après trois heure de "Tu m'accompagnes pour une randonnée en montagne s'il-te-plaît ?" qu'Aya avait capitulé.

Lyraen qui était partie un peu en avant revint vers elle, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Il y a un passage un peu plus compliqué un peu plus loin. Tu préfères que je passe avant ?

- Si ça ne t'embête pas. Et tu m'aideras si j'ai des problèmes, lui répondit Aya.

- Pas de soucis, lui sourit Lyraen.

Elles cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à passer un coude du sentier et virent alors une corniche surplombant un ruisseau de montagne. La corniche était étroite mais comme tout sentier de la vallée, celle-ci était sécurisée avec une longue chaîne accrochée à la paroi à environ 1m20 du sol, serpentant jusque de l'autre côté et permettant aux marcheurs de s'y tenir lors de la traversée.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée Lyra, souffla la jeune asiatique.

- Alors je passe en premier pour ouvrir la voie et vérifier le passage et je reviens te chercher juste après ok ? proposa son amie.

Aya se posait encore la question de sa venue sur ce sentier de montagne alors que Lyraen s'engageait sur la corniche en se tenant fermement à la chaîne de métal censé assurer sa traversée.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avançait sereinement sur le bord de la falaise. Elle était à l'aise. La montagne avait toujours été son élément. Si inébranlable, toujours là malgré les années et les intempéries. Un peu comme elle en somme. Malgré le départ de son père 13 ans auparavant, elle avait surmontée son chagrin et vivait à présent une vie heureuse entre ses études, ses nombreux livres qu'elle dévorait, sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la chaîne et avança lentement. Le sol devenait glissant suite à l'infiltration de l'eau de montagne qui semblait ressortir des interstices de la paroi. Elle continua prudemment et après quelques minutes, posa son pied sur la partie opposée de la corniche. Fière d'elle, elle se retourna pour sourire à sa meilleure amie qui l'avait observée tout le long. Cependant, elle ne vit jamais le chamois affolé qui déboula derrière elle par le sentier et qui la percuta dans le dos. Elle fût projetée violemment, la tête contre la paroi et sonné, elle ne put se retenir à la chaîne et bascula dans le vide.

Aya n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, trop choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Sa meilleure amie venait se s'assommer contre la falaise et basculait dans le vide après avoir perdu connaissance. Lyraen chuta sur plusieurs mètres et le torrent l'englouti. Cependant, personne ne remarqua le scintillement plus éclatant de la cascade ni que la jeune fille disparue totalement, s'évaporant dans l'écume du torrent.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite reviews svp? Cela permet de m'améliorer pour la suite ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_« Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 1 de l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps à arriver. Le temps de l'écrire petit à petit ^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Par une belle soirée de printemps, un hobbit cherchait par tous les moyens à reprendre ses esprits. Une compagnie de nains accompagnée d'un magicien s'était invitée chez lui, avait pillé son garde-manger, manqué de briser sa vaisselle, détruit sa plomberie et venait de lui proposer le charmant poste de cambrioleur pour aller cherche un objet enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu qui bien sûr se trouvait loger à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu.

Même le thé de camomille que lui avait préparé Dori, l'un des treize nains, ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de ses pensées.

Gandalf le Gris s'approcha de lui et essaya de le convaincre du bien fondé de cette quête et de sa future participation. Le hobbit ne semblait pas déterminé à signer le contrat que Balin, chef administratif de la compagnie, lui avait donné il y a quelques dizaines de minutes. Le semi-homme se leva en s'excusant et argua qu'il n'était pas le bon hobbit pour cette quête puis quitta la pièce.

Bilbon Sacquet se dirigeait vers sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les nains disséminés ça et là dans son trou de hobbit mais il n'alla pas bien loin avant qu'un coup de tonnerre ainsi qu'un bruit de chute ne retentisse par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le bruit avait mis en alerte les différentes personnes présentes et c'est une ribambelle de nains suivit d'un magicien, et plus calmement d'un hobbit blasé qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait encore, qui déboulèrent dans le jardin du semi-homme.

La nuit était claire et les petites lumières aperçu par les fenêtres des trous de hobbit en contrebas scintillaient dans la pénombre, diffusant une douce lumière.

Aucun ennemi en vue, si ce n'est une jeune fille inconsciente, trempée et vêtue étrangement.

-Allons, allons rangez vos armes mes amis. Cette jeune personne n'est vraisemblablement pas une menace. Oïn, auriez-vous des bandages ? Cette petite semble s'être cogné la tête violemment, calma Gandalf en prenant la situation en main.

Bilbon arriva à ce moment-là et observa la jeune humaine inconsciente.

-Il faudrait la porter à l'intérieur, j'ai une chambre d'ami qui devrait convenir, proposa le maître des lieux.

L'ensemble des nains rangèrent leurs armes puis ce fût Bofur et Bifur qui intervinrent afin de porter la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

Oïn partit chercher des bandages et quelque onguent pour soigner la nouvelle venue pendant que Gandalf et le petit groupe composé de Thorin suivit de Bofur et Bifur portant la blessée, suivaient le hobbit qui les dirigeait vers une chambre d'ami.

Arrivées dans la chambre, les deux cousins déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit trônant dans la pièce et sortirent de celle-ci au moment où Oïn revenait avec les bandages. Gandalf d'approcha de la jeune fille et vérifia son état général avec sa magie sous le regard indéchiffrable de Thorin et celui légèrement inquiet de Bilbon.$

-Elle n'est qu'assommée, annonça-t-il, Oïn, je vous laisse la soigner. Laissons-la tranquille le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

Le nain guérisseur hocha la tête avant de s'affairer sur la blessure de l'humaine pendant que les trois autres occupants sortaient de la pièce.

Revenu vers le groupe, Thorin se tourna vers le magicien, un éclat coléreux dans les yeux.

-Que faites-vous ? Et si cette femme était là pour nous arrêter ? Je ne pense pas que la soigner soit une bonne idée !

-Thorin, vous l'avez très bien vu, elle n'a pas les caractéristiques d'une tueuse. J'ai également sondé son esprit et même si je n'ai pu déterminer d'où elle venait, je peux vous assurer que cette jeune fille n'est en aucun cas une menace pour nous.

Le prince nain le regarda puis soupira.

-Soit, mais je ne compte pas l'emmener avec nous. Nous partirons demain matin comme prévu. Je ne compte pas m'attarder encore plus longtemps ici afin d'attendre la guérison d'une simple humaine.

-Nous verrons cela quand elle sera réveillée. En attendant, reposons-nous et profitons de l'hospitalité de ce cher Bilbon, lui répondit Gandalf.

Thorin ne dit rien, peu ravi d'entendre que la question de cette femme n'était pas régler. Oïn revint à ce moment-là.

-J'ai soigné sa blessure et lui ait bandé la tête. Elle devrait se réveiller dans un petit moment, explique le nain guérisseur.

-Merci beaucoup Oïn.

Celui-ci partit vers le reste de la compagnie et chacun repris ses occupations.

Bilbon resta encore un moment auprès des nains, ne souhaitant pas aller se coucher avant de connaître l'identité de sa nouvelle invitée.

Lyraen s'éveilla lentement, un mal de tête lancinant. Elle tenta de se rappeler des précédents évènements et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas à l'hôpital vu les couleurs chaudes de la pièce. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui tournant trop, elle abandonna l'idée pour l'instant et referma les yeux.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Seul deux chocs lui revenaient en mémoire. La vision d'un chamois affolé chutant en même temps qu'elle lui permit de comprendre d'où venait le choc qu'elle avait reçu dans le dos. Elle se souvint alors du regard de sa meilleure amie. Choquée et horrifiée. Elle était tombée de la corniche.

Cette constatation lui fit rouvrit les yeux. Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever, souhaitant savoir où elle se trouvait. Sa seconde tentative se révéla plus fructueuse que la première et après s'être assise dans le lit, observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Visiblement, elle devait être chez quelqu'un, vu le fauteuil placé dans un coin et le lit un peu plus petit qu'elle mais confortable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une armoire était placée contre le mur opposé et une fenêtre ronde laissait passer les rayons de la lune. Une chandelle était posée sur la table à côté du lit et diffusait une douce lumière dans la pièce. Confortable et sécuritaire. Cependant, cela ne la renseigna pas plus sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle décida donc de se mettre debout.

Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau mais elle ne s'en préoccupa point et se leva lentement, prenant garde au moindre signe d'étourdissement.

Une fois debout, elle tâta sa blessure qu'elle avait sentie bandé et soigner afin de se rendre compte des dégâts. Visiblement, elle s'était ouvert le crâne mais les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués étaient de bonne qualité. Elle allait juste avoir une méchante bosse en supplément de la possible cicatrice qui resterait.

Rassurée sur ce constat, elle décida de sortir de la pièce afin d'explorer la maison. Elle prit à droite et longea le couloir sur quelques mètres avant de tomber sur deux jeunes hommes fumant la pipe.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'ayant entendu arriver. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune s'approcha d'elle.

-Enfin réveillé ! Kili, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il.

-Et Fili, pour vous servir, se présenta à la suite son camarade blond.

Lyraen les détailla de la tête aux pieds.

L'un devait avoir son âge et lui souriait amicalement. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules et sa barbe naissante ajoutait à son charme. Le second devait être un peu plus âgé. Il était blond, les cheveux de la même longueur que son voisin mais avec quelques tresses ça et là. Une barbe et une moustache tressée complétaient le portrait. Pour ce qui est des habits, on repassera, se dit Lyraen. Elle eut l'impression d'être revenu au Moyen-Age vu la tenue de cuir que portait ses vis-à-vis, si l'on exceptait que les deux hommes en face d'elle faisaient environ 10 cm de moins qu'elle. Déjà qu'avec son 1m65 elle était petite mais trouvé des hommes plus petits qu'elle était plus qu'étrange.

Cela devait bien faire trois minutes qu'elle les dévisageaient, aussi se reprit-elle et se présenta de la même manière qu'eux.

-Heu… Lyraen, pour vous servir.

Le sourire de Kili s'agrandit.

-Enchanté ! Allez viens qu'on te présente le reste de la compagnie.

Lyraen n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut emmenée par les deux jeunes en direction d'un bruit de conversation.

-Hey, regarder qui est réveillé, interpella Kili quand ils arrivèrent vers ce qui semblait être la salle à manger.

Dans la pièce se trouvait six personnes attablés, fumant la pipe pour certains et qui se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, l'exclamation du brun attira encore sept personnes supplémentaires qui arrivèrent depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Lyraen se sentit mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards braqués sur elle. Un vieil homme, tout de gris vêtu et à la longue barbe grise entreprit de se présenter.

-Bonsoir, je me nomme Gandalf. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? Votre arrivée ici est pour le moins étrange.

-Je m'appelle Lyraen. Quand à savoir comment je suis arrivée ici, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mes souvenirs son flous mais je me rappelle que je faisais une randonnée en montagne avec ma meilleure amie et qu'après avoir traversé une corniche, un chamois m'a percuté et j'ai chuté dans le torrent. Je devrais être morte. Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ? explique la jeune humaine.

Gandalf tira une bouffé sur sa pipe puis expira, faisant un rond de fumée.

-Intéressante histoire. Je peux vous dire où vous êtes mais pour ce qui est de votre arrivée, ceci reste un mystère. Vous vous trouvez chez Bilbon Sacquet ici présent, dit-il en désignant un homme encore plus petit que les autres et aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

-Enchanté, répondit Lyraen en faisant un sourire en direction de son hôte.

-Laissez-moi également vous présenter le reste des personnes présentes. Voici Thorin, chef de la compagnie, puis Bofur, Balin, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Oïn qui vous a soigné, Ori, Gloïn, Bifur et Bombur, présenta-t-il respectivement.

Lyraen essaye de mémoriser tous ces noms, cela lui semblait familier mais son mal de tête ne souhaitant visiblement pas la laisser réfléchir, elle décida d'abandonner.

Thorin juste devant elle, la fixait de son regard bleu nuit et ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de sa présence. Ses cheveux noirs, son regard intense et sa présence mirent encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Bofur situé à droite, lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main pour la saluer, son drôle de chapeau vissé sur la tête même à l'intérieur de la maison.

Balin assis à côté de Bofur, avait une longue barbe blanche et dans ses yeux flottait une lueur de sagesse et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Dori en face de Balin, avait une barbe grise terminé par un bouc fait de métal et il tendit subitement une tasse de thé à la jeune fille qui refusa poliment.

Nori au bout de la pièce avec les autres avait une coupe étonnante en forme d'étoile. Il semblait attendre la suite des évènements avant de se faire une opinion sur la jeune humaine, tout comme Gloïn dont il était difficile de connaître le point de vue, sa longue barbe rousse lui mangeant une bonne partie du visage.

Dwalin avait le crâne rasé et plusieurs tatouages. Le gars à ne pas embêter, se fit immédiatement la réflexion Lyraen.

Oïn semblait attentif à son état cependant était-ce dû à sa barbe grise ou au cornet acoustique qu'il avait en mai mais Lyraen le trouvait très étrange.

Ori avec un livre dans ses bras, sous le lisait-il avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il avait d'ailleurs l'allure d'un écrivain malgré son apparente jeunesse.

Enfin Bifur avait les cheveux gris et noir et l'humaine cru halluciner en voyant une… hache planté dans sa tête, quand à Bombur, il faisait bien deux fois la taille d'une des autres personnes dans la pièce mais pas en longueur. Plutôt en largueur, et malgré ses immenses tresses rousses et la présence de Lyraen, il mangeait un bout de jambon.

-T'as tout retenu ? lui demanda malicieusement Kili.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mon mal de crâne ne me laisse pas tranquille depuis mon réveil, même si j'avoue que vos noms me semblent familiers.

-Ca ira mieux bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Bofur.

Lyraen hocha doucement la tête, espérant qu'il ait raison.

-Tu disais faire une randonnée en montagne, non ? Mais où étais-tu ? Sur quelle montagne, la questionna Fili.

-J'étais dans les Alpes avec ma meilleure amie. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle va bien.

-Les Alpes ? Connais pas. Quelqu'un connait ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

Les négations fusèrent et ce fut le brouhaha. Lyraen commença à se sentir mal, sa tête lui tournant à nouveau.

Thorin remarquant le malaise de la jeune fille entreprit de faire taire tout le monde. Une fois le calme revenu, ce fut Gandalf qui reprit la parole.

-Vous devriez vous reposer encore un moment. Allez donc dormir, nous vous réveillerons demain avant de partir. Fili, Kili, pouvez-vous la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre ?

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et ramenèrent Lyraen dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'enregistrait même pas le mot "départ". Elle les remercia une fois dans la pièce et entreprit d'aller se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercée par une douce chanson s'élevant dans la maison devenue silencieuse.

**Fin chapitre 1**

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou… Une ptite review svp ? Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_« Bonjour ! Bonsoir! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Le chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévu, je suis inspiré ces derniers temps._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Lyraen et d'Aya et ceux qui arriveront si j'en rajoute encore ^^_

_Je voulais également remercier __**Edenlight**__, __**izaiza14**__ et __**MEGANE**__ pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! _

_Je remercie encore__** izaiza14**__ d'avoir ajouté cette fic dans ses suivis ^^ (Maintenant je suis obligé de la continuer sinon elle viendra me taper sur les doigts XD)_

_Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture sur papier et avance bien…ne crions pas victoire trop vite non plus._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Le soleil se levait lentement au-dessus des arbres quand Lyraen émergea de son sommeil. Un peu perdu, elle mit un moment à se souvenir des évènements de la veille puis décida de se lever afin de vérifier que tout cela n'ait pas été un simple rêve.

Son mal de tête ayant disparu, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'où elle entendait plusieurs bruits de conversation. Elle découvrit Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur et Oïn affairés à mettre la table et amener les différents plats qui devaient représenter le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et la saluèrent joyeusement, lui proposant de s'installer pour manger. Elle se retrouva donc assise devant une des nombreuses assiettes présentes autour de la table et Dori lui tendit une tasse de thé.

-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? lui demanda Bofur.

-Ça va mieux. Mon mal de tête a disparu et je me sens plus alerte. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve.

-Gandalf vous l'a pourtant dit hier soir, nous sommes chez Bilbon Sacquet, en Comté, lui répondit Dori.

-Oui, je sais cela. Cependant, je ne sais pas où se trouve la Comté.

Elle se reçu cinq regards étonnés.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la Comté ?

-Non, dans quel pays ça se trouve ?

-Pays ? Cela ne se situe dans aucun pays ni même royaume. C'est comme cela qu'on appelle la région où vivent les hobbits, lui expliqua Bofur.

-Hobbit ? C'est quoi un hobbit ?

-M. Bilbon est un hobbit. Un semi-homme. Mais voyons d'où sortez-vous ?

-Un hobbit, murmura Lyraen perdu dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment avant que Kili et Fili n'arrive tout deux.

-Bonjour ! saluèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Kili s'assit à côté de Lyraen et Fili à la droite de son frère.

-T'en fait une tête, tu as encore mal au crâne ? demanda le brun en avisant le regard perdu de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Uhm ? Oh non, je réfléchissais à ce que m'a dit Bofur. Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose qui me chiffonne, si M. Sacquet est un hobbit, vous êtes quoi, vous ?

-Nous ? On est des nains voyons ! s'exclama Kili tout fier.

Lyraen le regarda les yeux ronds puis pâlie brusquement. Un barrage venait de se rompre dans la tête de la jeune fille et ce fût une déferlante de souvenirs. L'air lui manqua et son seul salut lui semblait venir de l'extérieur.

Elle sortit, inspira brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en avisant le paysage en face d'elle. Des collines, des chemins de terre et cachés parmi la verdure, des trous de hobbits.

Elle était à Hobbitbourg. Elle était à Cul-de-Sac et plus simplement en Terre du Milieu !

Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle commença à paniquer. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Elle ne savait pas se battre. Allait-elle rester ici ou partirait-elle avec la Compagnie ? Et les trolls, les orcs, les gobelins, les horribles wargs, les araignées. Smaug et la grande bataille des Cinq Armées. A cette pensée, elle pâlit encore plus. Elle se souvint de la fin du livre. Ce livre qu'elle adorait et qu'elle avait littéralement dévoré par trois fois. Elle se reprit et se mit à respirer profondément.

Elle connaissait l'histoire et après avoir réfléchit pendant un moment, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Rester en Comté ne servirait à rien puisque Bilbon allait partir avec la Compagnie et elle ne souhaitait en aucune façon rester seule dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie. De plus, la fin du livre qu'elle connaissait ne lui avait jamais plu et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait peut-être la modifier – si elle survivait ce qui était moins sûr.

Mais dans la balance des contres pesaient les orcs, les gobelins, les trolls stupides, les horreurs à huit pattes, les monstrueux chiens de Gundabad et surtout un lézard géant cracheur de feu. Rien que des réjouissances en fin de compte.

La balance penchait fortement du côté du contre et malgré l'immense envie de Lyraen de parcourir la Terre du Milieu avec la Compagnie. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'un des nains arriver derrière elle.

-Ça va ? Tu es partie précipitamment. On s'inquiète.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna et plongea dans le regard bleu ciel de Fili.

-Tu disais ?

-Qu'on s'inquiétait. Tu es devenue très pâle tout à coup et tu as quitté la pièce en chancelant, lui expliqua Fili, son regard ancré dans le sien.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis sentie mal tout à coup. J'avais besoin d'air, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Allez viens, Kili va encore me poser plein de questions si tu ne rentres pas, sourit-il.

-J'arrive tout de suite, laisse-moi deux minutes, lui demanda-t-elle.

Fili hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et rentra, la laissant seule pour quelques instants. Son regard perdu en direction de la porte, Lyraen prit sa décision. L'ensemble de la Compagnie s'inquiétait pour elle, en particulier les deux héritiers de Durïn et ce malgré qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle était bloquée en Terre du Milieu et ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'elle trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

Soit ! Elle était décidé à faire le voyage jusqu'à Erebor ! Autant se balader et affronter les ennuies avec des amis plutôt que seule, mais elle allait quand même en toucher un mot ou deux à Gandalf. Le magicien avait peut-être des informations concernant les voyages trans-dimensionnels.

Sur cette bonne résolution (malgré le fait que cela ne soit pas Nouvel An), elle retourna à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où pendant son absence, le reste de la Compagnie ainsi que Gandalf avaient rejoins les lèves-tôt.

Elle salua ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus et repris sa place autour de la table sous la mine grognon de Thorin, le regard inquiet de Fili et le sourire bienveillant du magicien.

Maintenant que l'ensemble de ses souvenirs avaient daigné revenir de leur balade elle ne savait où, c'était plus facile de nommer toutes les personnes présentes. C'est en cela qu'elle fit un grand sourire à Kili pour le rassurer. Celui-ci la sonda un moment puis lui retourna son sourire et continua de manger. Lyraen l'imita, soudain affamée par tous les évènements des dernières 24 heures.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et un silence relatif. Ce ne fut qu'après que Dori et Bifur se mirent à faire la vaisselle, Bofur rangeant avec l'aide de Gloïn les quelques meubles déplacés et que le reste de la troupe s'éparpilla ça et là afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour le départ que Lyraen demanda un entretien avec Gandalf sous le regard perçant du chef nain.

-Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser Thorin, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, répondit le magicien.

La jeune fille alla jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait suivit par le vieil homme puis une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Elle lui conta son histoire et le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Le magicien l'écoute silencieusement, plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune humaine n'entra pas dans les détails concernant ses connaissances de la Terre du Milieu, ne souhaitant pas être bridé par le vieil homme. A la fin de son récit, Gandalf se leva et dit tout simplement:

-Je vais aller voir Thorin afin de le faire accepter votre venue dans la Compagnie. Laissez-moi faire et préparez vos affaires. Je vous conseille de vous changer, vous passerez plus facilement inaperçu, lui expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir avisé sa tenue.

Lyraen ne put rien dire de plus, un peu étonné que le vieil homme ait cru si facilement à son récit.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son sac ou plutôt ce qui devait être son sac car celui-ci avait été changé en un grand sac de voyage en cuir contenant plusieurs vêtements. Le passage entre dimension faisait des miracles.

Elle fouilla donc dans le sac de cuir et fit l'inventaire. Une cape légère, une plus épaisse, trois chemises, deux paires de braies, une gourde, une ceinture de cuir avec une boucle en métal, un manteau léger – rien à voir avec le gros manteau de fourrure de Thorin, des chaussettes, un couteau, un peigne – cela serait utile, une lanière de cuir – qu'est-ce que ça fichait là ?, une couverture, un briquet – enfin ce qui y ressemblait, une paire de gants fourré et le truc indispensable : une carte. Par contre niveau sous-vêtement c'était pas encore ça se dit-elle, mais après cinq minutes supplémentaires de recherche, elle les trouva dans les poches sur les côtés.

Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Gandalf et se changea avant de fourrer ses vêtements "modernes" au fond du sac. Elle était à présent vêtue d'une paire de braies marron, d'une chemise à lacets de couleur crème, d'une paire de bottes noires sans talon, d'une ceinture de cuir et une cape légère de couleur verte pâle couvrait ses épaules. Elle avait utilisé la lanière de cuir pour s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval.

C'est à ce moment-là que le magicien revient pour lui annonce qu'elle était désormais sous sa protection et qu'elle était accepté pour le voyage. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir comment Gandalf avait convaincu Thorin mais quand elle sortit pour se préparer au départ, elle su que le roi nain n'était pas heureux du tout.

L'ambiance allait être joyeuse si sa Seigneurie Thorin faisait l'iceberg tout le long du voyage. Elle sentait le naufrage arriver.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir puis sortit du jardin bien entretenu du hobbit pour rejoindre la Compagnie préparant les différents poneys.

-Mademoiselle Lyraen ?

La jeune humaine se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Ori tenant un poney de couleur crème.

-Pas de mademoiselle Ori, seulement Lyraen, lui sourit-elle.

-Oh, d'accord. Hum… Tenez, il est pour vous, répondit timidement l'écrivain en lui tendant les rênes du poney.

Lyraen le regarda sans comprendre.

-Monsieur Gandalf a dit que vous nous accompagnerez alors, il vous faut un poney pour voyager. Celui-ci s'appelle Dune, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Oh, merci Ori, répondit-elle en se saisissant des rênes de cuir et en caressant la tête de sa toute nouvelle monture qui hennit joyeusement.

Kili arriva à ce moment-là avec son propre poney en main et lui demanda tout en rougissant si elle avait besoin d'aide pour monter. Sa tenue devait bien la changer vu la réaction des nains. Mais merci les Valars, elle avait eut la chance de prendre quelques cours d'équitation et savait donc monter à cheval, cela éviterais à Kili de rougir encore plus. Elle se hissa sur son poney malgré le gros sac de cuir qu'elle avait dans le dos.

Kili l'avait observé tout le long et s'approcha d'elle une fois qu'elle fut en selle.

-Tu comptes porter ton sac tout le voyage ? On peut mettre tes affaires dans les sacoches de ton poney, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-Bonne idée. Tu m'aides ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit le cadet des nains.

Ils transférèrent les affaires de Lyraen du sac à dos aux sacoches poser sur la croupe du poney puis Kili plia le sac de cuir et l'accrocha juste derrière la selle par-dessus les sacoches.

-Et voilà ! Pas de poids inutile et moins de fatigue.

-Merci ! Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Bientôt, on finit de charger les provisions sur les poneys et on pourra partir.

-Ok, et Bilbon, il vient ?

-Je doute qu'il vienne. Gandalf soutient qu'il viendra mais une bonne partie de la Compagnie n'y croit absolument pas, lui expliqua Kili.

-Et toi ? Tu en pense quoi ? lui demanda Lyraen.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense surtout qu'il doit digérer l'information. Il nous rattrapera s'il change d'avis. Enfin, j'espère, lâcha le brun.

-Tout le monde en selle, lança Thorin à ce moment-là.

Kili grimpa sur son propre poney et parti rejoindre son frère un peu plus loin. Ce fut Gandalf qui se joignit à la compagnie de la jeune fille alors que la petite troupe descendait la colline.

-Nous verrons si en passant chez les elfes, ceux-ci auront plus d'information concernant votre venue ici, lui proposa le magicien.

-Entendu. On mettra combien de temps à peu près pour y arriver ?

-Pour aller jusqu'à Imladris ? Environ trois mois si tout va bien.

Lyraen soupira.

-Et dire qu'en avion, on y serait en trois heures, murmure la jeune fille.

Mais elle sourit. Ce temps lui permettrait de connaître réellement ses compagnons de voyage et pour une fois, elle ne devra pas courir pour aller en cours.

Ils mirent peu de temps pour sortir du petit village et arrivé à la sortie, Lyraen fit faire un quart de tour à sa monture afin de graver dans sa mémoire le magnifique paysage qu'elle quittait.

En route pour l'aventure !

**Fin chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><em>« Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! <em>

_Une petite reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non ?  
><em>

_Bonne journée ! ou soirée ! »_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Mon dieu ! Des gens qui aiment ma fic ! Le bonheur. Vous me faites super plaisir !_

_Je précise que toutes personnes souhaitant connaître l'avancement de cette fic peut aller voir le suivi sous mon profil. Je le met régulièrement à jour et vous saurez donc où j'en suis ^^_

_Passons aux remerciements !_

_Je remercie donc __**Melior Silverdjane**__ pour son ajout en suivi !_

_Je remercie encore __**Aidoku, **__**Melior Silverdjane**__ et __**Anima Ignis**__ pour l'ajout de cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris !_

_Passons aux reviews : Merci à __**Melior Silverdjane**__ et __**megane**__ pour leur reviews qui m'ont super plaisir ! Je prends toujours du plaisir à les lire !_

_**Megane **__: Oui, elle a enfin compris mais c'est surtout que le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête l'avait rendu partiellement amnésique._

_**Melior Silverdjane**__ : Trois reviews ?! *Saute de joie* Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lyraen. Tu verras qu'elle sait se défendre à sa manière ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Lyraen. Mais je les aurais un jour ! J'essaie de négocier pour qu'ils m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Le soleil créait des tâches de lumières en passant à travers la frondaison des arbres sous lesquels la Compagnie cheminait. La journée avançait lentement au rythme du pas des poneys. La rosée que la nuit avait déposée sur l'herbe commençait à s'évaporer et la chaleur d'une matinée d'avril se faisait petit à petit ressentir.

La bonne humeur était présente et les discussions allaient bon train. Ce fut Nori qui lança le débat concernant la venue de Bilbon. Le sujet lancé, ce fut également les paris qui fusèrent.

Nori, Gloïn, Bombur, Ori, Bifur et Dwalin parièrent que le hobbit ne viendrait pas et Kili, Fili, Oïn, Bofur, Gandalf, Balin et Dori votèrent qu'il viendrait.

Fili s'approcha de Lyraen.

-Tu ne paris pas ?

-Je n'ai pas de monnaie avec moi donc je n'ai rien à parier, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Tu veux parier ? Je t'en passe un peu si tu veux.

-Je ne connais pas le cours de la monnaie. Je ne sais pas si c'est utile de parier dans ce cas-là, lui expliqua Lyraen.

-Tu ne connais pas les cours de monnaie ? D'où tu viens pour ne pas le savoir ? Enfin c'est simple. Il existe 4 types de pièces : cuivre, bronze, argent et or. Il faut dix pièces de cuivre pour faire une pièce de bronze, il faut dix pièces de bronze pour une d'argent et il faut dix pièces d'argent pour un d'or. Je te passe cinq pièces de bronze si tu veux.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne te le proposerais pas si cela me dérangeais, sourit Fili.

-D'accord, sourit à son tour Lyraen.

Le blond lui tendit alors une petite bourse en cuir fermé par un lacet.

-Vas-y et paris bien ! l'encouragea l'héritier de Durïn.

-Héhé. Qui veut parier avec moi ? lança la jeune humaine à la cantonade.

-T'as quoi à parier ? lui demanda Nori.

-Heu, cinq pièces de bronze, lui répondit Lyraen.

-Et tu es de quel avis ? questionna Gloïn.

-Je paris que Bilbon va venir et qu'il aura signé son contrat, lança déterminé la châtain.

-Pari tenu, répondirent en même temps les deux nains.

Lyraen serra la main de Nori puis celle de Gloïn pour valider le pari puis retourna auprès des deux héritiers de Durïn.

-Tu sais que si notre hobbit ne vient pas, tu es déjà endetté ? lui demande Fili.

-Je sais mais je suis presque sûre qu'il viendra, répondit-elle confiante.

Le petite groupe chemina pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre derrière eux.

On vit arriver en courant Bilbon Sacquet tenant son contrat à la main qui flottait au vent tel une bannière.

Il se dirigea directement vers Balin qui récupéra le parchemin et l'étudia avec une paire de lunettes. Le nain releva la tête et commença à ranger le bout de papier dans ses affaires en annonçant fièrement que tout était en ordre.

Bilbon semblait heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Thorin cependant ordonna d'une voix lasse qu'on donne un poney au semi-homme. Celui-ci tenta de protester mais les deux héritiers de Durïn le saisirent chacun par une manche de sa veste et le soulevèrent de terre pour le déposer sur un poney alezan. Vu la posture raide de ce pauvre Bilbon, cela devait être sa première leçon d'équitation, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui expliqua comment se tenir correctement à cheval. Le semi-homme écouta les conseils de la jeune fille et sembla se détendre légèrement. Lyraen lui sourit voyant ses efforts mais elle fut absorbée par une autre personne. Bofur réclamait son dû suite au pari gagné.

-Nori, Gloïn ? appela la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle du lâcher les rênes de sa monture afin de saisir au vol les deux bourses de pièces que les deux perdants grognons lui lancèrent.

-Merci beaucoup ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle retourna vers Fili et lui lança une des deux bourses de cuir.

-Retour du prêt, sourit Lyraen.

-Merci chanceuse, répondit le blond tout en attrapant son retour de monnaie.

La Compagnie ne fit pas dix mètres que le cambrioleur se mit à éternuer. Il chercha quelque chose dans ses poches mais ne le trouvant visiblement pas, demanda à la troupe de faire demi-tour pour aller récupérer… ses mouchoirs. Lyraen fit une mine blasée et ce fût Bofur qui lança au hobbit un vieux bout de tissu sale lui conseillant de l'utilisé comme mouchoir. Bilbon eut une mine de dégout puis soupira lorsque Gandalf lui annonça qu'il allait sans doute devoir se passer de bien d'autres choses en plus de ses précieux mouchoirs.

Le petit groupe continua donc d'avancer à travers les champs, les collines et les forêts clairsemés qui ponctuaient le paysage de tâches de couleurs chatoyantes, tout cela sous un beau soleil d'avril.

Thorin semblait grognon en tête de file et c'est donc sans repas de midi que la journée passa. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil descendit derrière les arbres que le chef de la Compagnie accepta de faire une pause en bordure de route.

Celui-ci descendit de sa monture et sonna ses ordres. Bombur et Bofur de corvée de cuisine, Bifur pour le premier tour de garde et Dori ainsi que Nori pour s'occuper des poneys.

Lyraen descendit donc de Dune avec une grimace. Rester en selle toute une journée n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses fesses, surtout qu'elle n'avait plus fait d'équitation depuis deux ans. Elle se consola en remarquant que Bilbon semblait souffrir autant sinon plus de sa première journée de voyage à dos de poney.

Kili passant près d'elle avisa sa grimace.

-Un petit souci ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire en coin, se moquant d'elle.

-Pas le moins du monde et toi ? demanda-t-elle en ayant pertinemment vu qu'il se fichait d'elle.

-Aucun, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Cesse de l'embêter petit frère, tu vois bien qu'elle ne se fait pas avoir. Faudra trouver un autre sujet pour la taquiner, chuchota Fili au brun.

Lyraen alla vers Bombur afin de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le gros nain la renvoya gentiment en expliquant qu'il avait l'habitude et s'en sortait très bien avec l'aider de son frère.

Dori et Nori ne semblait pas non plus avoir besoin d'aide après qu'elle leur ait jeté un coup d'œil. Elle décida donc de récupérer les sacoches accrochées à son poney afin de prendre sa couverture. Elle décrocha les sacs de cuir puis chercha un coin pour la nuit. Encore heureux que le camping en pleine nature ne la rebutait pas. Par contre, dormir à la belle étoile, ça elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Gloïn venait d'allumer un bon feu et ramenait quelques branches afin de l'alimenter pour la nuit. Elle posa ses affaires au pied d'un arbre et n'appréciant pas de rester inactive alors que tout le monde s'affairait, elle décida que ramener un peu de bois supplémentaire serait une bonne chose. Elle s'éloigna donc un peu du campement et commença à ramasser branches, brindilles et bûches.

Ce fût Kili qui remarqua l'absence de la jeune fille.

-Où est Lyraen ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

Le blond s'occupait de ses propres sacoches quand il entendit la question du brun. Il se redressa et scruta les alentours à la recherche de la châtaine.

Il commença à paniquer quand il ne la trouva pas et l'appela.

Après cinq minutes sans réponse et où le reste de la Compagnie avait été mis au courant, Lyraen arriva chargé de bois alors que Kili l'appelait encore une fois.

-Je suis là. Stressez pas ! Et Kili, je suis à 1 mètre de toi. Ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles s'il-te-plaît.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda furieux, Thorin en s'approchant d'elle.

-A la recherche de bois pour le feu, répondit-elle en lâchant son tas de bois au sol juste au niveau des pieds du nain.

La mauvaise humeur du roi affectait sa propre humeur et elle se retint de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous prévenu personne ? demanda-t-il, acide.

-Je dois aussi vous faire un papier en trois exemplaires et signer si je vais au petit coin ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Une partie de la Compagnie pouffa.

-Prévenez où vous aller la prochaine fois, siffla-t-il.

-Rassurez-vous, ma présence si déplaisante soit-elle, sera toujours à proximité de cette Compagnie.

Puis elle tourna les talons et récupéra ses affaires pour aller ensuite s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

Le voyage commençait bien ! Premier jour et déjà la première dispute avec Thorin. Non mais, c'est pas comme si elle allait se faire bouffer par des trolls. On verra dans quelques jours, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle fut tranquille pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que Fili n'arrive chargé de deux bols contenant chacun une portion de viande et quelques légumes.

-T'es venu te sacrifier ? lui demanda Lyraen en prenant le bol qu'il lui tendait.

-Je suis surtout venu discuter. Et puis manger seul n'est pas très joyeux et vu comme c'est parti, on n'a pas vraiment envie que tu nous fasses la tête pendant les prochains mois.

-C'est ce que je dis, quel sens du sacrifice, ironisa-t-elle, encore de mauvaise humeur à cause de son tête-à-tête avec le chef de la Compagnie.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévenu quelqu'un quand tu es allé chercher du bois, commença Fili.

-Parce que j'étais à 50 mètres du campement, qu'on est toujours dans la Comté ou du moins très proche et donc que j'ai estimé que les risques étaient moindres.

-Compréhensible et logique, j'avoue. Et la dispute avec mon oncle, elle vient d'où ?

-Du fait qu'il arrive pas à me voir en peinture et que depuis mon arrivée, j'ai l'impression de lui donner de l'urticaire. S'il ne m'aime pas alors qu'il vienne m'expliquer pourquoi ! La seule expression que j'ai vu de lui ces dernières 24 heures c'est sa mine grognon et sa mauvaise humeur, s'énerva Lyraen.

-Je comprends ton point de vu mais met-toi à sa place aussi, devoir gérer une compagnie pour une expédition dont on ne connait pas l'issu. Il est le chef de la Compagnie et en cela, responsable de la vie des personnes la composant. Et en plus, il se retrouve avec une femme qui ne sait pas se battre sur les bras après qu'il se soit fait forcé la main par un magicien.

-Vu sous cet angle, je comprends qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur mais c'est quand même un jugement hâtif ! J'avoue, je ne sais pas me battre avec une épée mais j'apprends volontiers. Mais il ne me connait pas plus que ça et se permet de juger que je serais un poids. J'ai horreur qu'on me juge sans me connaître, se calma la jeune fille.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Sa mauvaise humeur passera. Pour le combat à l'épée en revanche, on peut toujours te l'enseigner pendant le voyage si tu le souhaites, sourit Fili.

-Marché conclu ! Je limite ma mauvaise humeur conséquente de celle de Thorin et tu m'apprends à me battre à l'épée, sourit-elle en tendant sa main vers le blond.

-Marché conclu, sourit l'épéiste en serrant la main de Lyraen.

-Mais je te préviens, si Thorin me fait sortir de mes gonds, je répondrais !

-Aucun souci. Allez viens, on retourne vers les autres. Kili à l'air d'être jaloux que tu parles avec moi, rigola Fili en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux de la jeune humaine.

Lyraen éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a déjà le coup de foudre pour moi. En 24 heures c'est possible ?

-Disons que nous ne sommes pas habitués à une présence féminine.

-Les naines n'existent pas ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

-Bien sûr que si mais elle ne représente qu'un tiers de la population et elles sont timides, lui expliqua le blond.

-Un tiers ? Attend, ça veut dire que y'a un tiers des nains qui peuvent se marier et les autres qui pleurent de désespoir en fait.

-C'est presque ça. La plupart sont trop obnubilé par leur travail et ne pense pas à se marier, les autres le font s'ils le peuvent, en prenant en compte que la naine qu'ils ont choisis accepte également. Prend exemple sur la Compagnie, le seul qui est marié, c'est Gloïn. Tous les autres sont célibataires et la seule femme que Kili et moi ayons côtoyé se trouve être notre mère, Dis avant qu'elle ne décède.

-Mes condoléances, je ne voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

-Aucun souci. Tu l'ignorais et puis le fait que tu poses des questions montre que tu t'intéresses aux gens qui t'entourent, sourit doucement Fili.

La jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire.

-Retournons vers les groupe, Kili a l'air de flamber d'impatience, décréta Lyraen en jetant un regard en direction de l'archer.

Les deux jeunes gens ayant également finis de manger, Fili récupéra le bol vide de la jeune fille pendant que celle-ci portait ses affaires jusque vers le groupe dispersé autour du feu.

Elle s'assit à côté de Kili et Fili s'assit à côté de son frère. Gandalf lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant de même que Balin et Bilbon ainsi que Bofur lui sourirent joyeusement, heureux de son retour vers eux. Seul Thorin affichait une grimace à son arrivée, légèrement imité par Dwalin qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que la jeune fille ait parlé aussi irrespectueusement à son roi.

-Vous en faites une tête. On n'a pas le droit de hurler dans cette Compagnie ?

Devant le regard lourd de certains, elle abdiqua.

-Ok, ok, je m'excuse et je préviendrais la prochaine fois que je m'éloignerai du campement, soupira Lyraen.

Thorin lui lança un regard perçant puis après quelques minutes, hocha la tête semblant enfin se détendre.

L'atmosphère devenue lourde depuis la dispute, s'allégea subitement suite à l'acceptation par le chef de la Compagnie, des excuses de la jeune fille. Le repas étant finit, la plupart des personnes présentes autour du feu sortirent leurs pipes afin de passer une soirée de détente après une longue journée de marche.

Seul le hululement de quelques chouettes et les vols nocturnes des chauves-souris accompagnait le crépitement du feu diffusant une douce lueur dans la nuit étoilé.

Lyraen commença à somnoler, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voyager de cette manière malgré les nombreuses balades qu'elle avait déjà faites.

Ce fût Kili qui se retrouva avec la tête de la jeune fille appuyé sur son épaule. Le brun sourit.

-Déjà fatigué ?

-Pas l'habitude de voyager, se contenta de répondre Lyraen dans un bâillement.

Le roi déchu la foudroya du regard à sa réponse.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, lui lança la châtaine, je ne suis pas la seule à somnoler, fit-elle en désignant le hobbit dont la tête dodelinait.

Le regard de Thorin s'attarda sur le cambrioleur qui ne semblait plus être réellement conscient.

-Aller vous couchez Maître Sacquet, vous tombez de sommeil, décréta le chef des nains.

Bofur situé à la droite du hobbit lui donna un léger coup de coude qui sembla réveiller le petit homme.

-Aller vous couchez, lui redit Thorin.

-Bonne idée, soupira le pauvre hobbit en se décrochant presque la mâchoire en bâillant.

Le semi-homme s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture au pied d'un arbre et s'endormit rapidement.

Une demi-heure supplémentaire passa avant que Thorin n'ordonne le repos général. Kili qui avait passé un bras autour de la jeune fille quand elle s'était endormie, entreprit de sortir sa couverture puis emmitoufla Lyraen dedans avant de la déposé sur un coin d'herbe près du feu afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid pendant la nuit. Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Une fois sûr que la jeune fille était bien installée, l'archer entreprit de sortir sa propre couverture et de se préparer pour la nuit.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie s'endormit rapidement. Seule Bifur qui était de garde, Gandalf qui surveillait d'un œil le groupe et Thorin qui avait le sommeil léger restèrent éveillé pendant encore un moment.

Le roi nain semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant la jeune humaine. Il finit par s'endormir, son regard bleu perçant toujours vrillé sur Lyraen au moment de fermer les yeux.

**Fin chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !<em>

_Une petite reviews pour une pauvre auteure ? ^^_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais Mme Grippe a eut la bonne idée de me rendre visite la semaine passée ce qui fait que je n'ai strictement rien écrit…_**

**_Je suis un peu mitigée pour ce chapitre, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture au brouillon et il est possible de connaître l'avancée en allant sur ma page de profil !_**

**_Je suis impardonnable... Je remercie même pas mes lecteurs..._**

**_Je remercie Anyliath, Edenlight, Melior Silverdjane, Idril Daliem et Maurore pour leur review!_**

**_ Melior Silverdjane : Bifur qui tient un oiseau mécanique me parait tout à fait normal car il est avec ses frère, marchand de jouets._**

_**Je remercie également thesafestpsycoticbitch, Maurore et Idril Daliem pour la mise en follow de cette fanfic!**_

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le soleil se levait à peine et ses rayons éclairèrent le visage de Lyraen. Elle se réveilla doucement et plongea dans le regard marron de Kili qui l'observait.

-Bonjour, belle endormie, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle, personne n'est encore réveillé ?

-On doit être trois ou quatre personnes à être réveiller. Les autres dorment encore, chuchota l'archer.

Un bras passa subitement autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui manqua de hurler sous la surprise.

-Chut ! Ce n'est que moi, chuchota à son oreille Fili.

-Bon dieu ! Préviens la prochaine fois ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! se plaignit Lyraen, son cœur retrouvant progressivement un rythme normal.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse le blond.

-Et que fais-tu coller à moi ? demanda-t-elle se rendant compte du bras toujours autour de sa taille.

-Tu tremblais de froid, argumenta l'épéiste en souriant.

-Ah d'accord. C'est le câlin du matin donc ?

-Si tu veux.

-Tout le monde debout. Bombur, fait-nous un petit-déjeuner léger, ordonna Thorin qui s'était réveiller depuis quelques minutes.

Les nains se réveillèrent rapidement tout comme Gandalf, seul Bilbon dormait encore. Ce fût Nori qui se chargea de le réveiller.

Les nains rangèrent l'ensemble de leurs affaires pendant que Bombur préparait un en-cas composé de pain et de fromage pour tout le monde.

La distribution faite, tous mangèrent dans un léger silence avant que Thorin ne donne l'ordre du départ. L'ensemble de la Compagnie se hissa sur les montures à nouveau harnachés mais visiblement le pauvre Bilbon et les poneys, ça faisait deux. Celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à mettre un pied dans l'étrier alors que tout le monde l'attendait. Lyraen eut pitié du malheureux hobbit et descendit donc de sa monture pour aller l'aider. Une fois le semi-homme en selle, la jeune fille grimpa à nouveau sur Dune et la Compagnie pu enfin se mettre en route.

Kili sembla légèrement boudeur quand Lyraen le regarda.

-Ben… Kili, que se passe-t-il ? T'es contrarié ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Et en plus c'est de ta faute, répondit le brun.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour te contrarier, désolé, déplora la jeune fille.

Fili arriva à ce moment-là et lui apporta la réponse.

-Il n'a pas eut son câlin du matin, fit-il en rigolant.

Lyraen regarda avec des yeux ronds le blond puis le brun qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu me fais la gueule pour un câlin ? demanda-t-elle sidérée.

-Oui, je fais mon jaloux du câlin du matin, répondit l'archer avec une mine boudeuse mais le regard pétillant.

-Fallait le dire tête de bois que t'en voulais un. C'est gratuit ce genre de chose et j'en donne volontiers, lui sourit Lyraen.

-T'en donne volontiers ? C'est courant chez toi cette promiscuité ? demanda Kili, étonné qu'elle accepte si facilement.

-Chez moi c'est plus ou moins courant. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui aime bien donner ou recevoir des câlins. Je suis du genre tactile, leur expliqua la jeune fille.

-C'était une information à ne pas révéler, lui lança Fili avec un sourire en coin.

Lyraen regarda le blond puis son cadet et soupira devant le regard pétillant que lui lança les deux frères.

La journée se passa dans la même ambiance que la veille à l'exception du pari. Puis un troisième jour et un quatrième passèrent, ponctué parfois de nuages gris, parfois de doux rayons de soleil.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans incident. Thorin avait laissé place à un léger masque d'indifférence et sa mauvais humeur semblait avoir disparue comme s'il avait accepté que Lyraen fasse partie de la Compagnie après que Kili et Fili eurent commencés à lui enseigner les bases du combat à l'épée. Bilbon s'était fait à l'idée de voyager à dos de poney et si son allergie ne le laissait toujours pas tranquille, il chevauchait en revanche avec plus de confiance.

La jeune fille empruntait l'une des lames de Fili pour s'entraîner mais tout le monde avait remarqué que l'épée était trop lourde pour elle malgré ses efforts. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu arrêter, prétextant que ça lui ferait au moins les bras.

Au final, tout allait pour le mieux malgré les vêtements devenant sales et boueux lors des quelques averses qui les surprenaient parfois.

Ce fut dans la journée du seizième jour que la Compagnie passa à proximité d'une petite étendue d'eau. Bilbon l'ayant découverte, il passa en premier à la flotte argumentant son manque d'hygiène de ces derniers jours ce qui fit stopper l'ensemble de la petite troupe. Gandalf en profita pour se rafraichir un peu. Une fois les deux amis propres et étant donné l'arrêt de la Compagnie, ce fut donc 12 nains qui sautèrent dans l'eau claire après s'être déshabillé ne gardant que leurs braies et leur chemise longue après que Dori leur ait rappelé la présence d'une femme à proximité.

Thorin resta sur la berge, surveillant les baigneurs. Gandalf avait allumé sa pipe pour la quatrième fois de la journée discutant calmement avec Bilbon et Lyraen avait opté pour un endroit tranquille au pied d'un arbre. Elle regardait les nains jouer dans l'eau. Fili et Kili étaient intenable et tentaient de couler tout le monde. L'archer finit d'ailleurs la tête sous l'eau après s'en être pris à Dwalin. Ori et son frère Dori restaient en retrait de la grande bataille de flotte qui se déroulait dans l'étang. Après une trentaine de minutes, ce fût 10 nains trempés jusqu'aux os qui sortirent de l'étendu d'eau et deux un peu moins mouillé mais décrasser malgré tout, qui suivirent.

Thorin avait jeté un regard blasé à ses deux neveux avant de renvoyer l'ensemble de la Compagnie vers le campement situé une cinquantaine de mètres de là, quand tout le monde fût rhabillé. Gandalf et Bilbon suivirent le groupe laissant alors Lyraen et le roi déchu au bord de l'eau.

-Vous souhaitez que je vous laisse ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous laisserais également quelques instants pour vous laver, répondit Thorin.

Lyraen hocha la tête puis ferma un instant les yeux profitant du silence reposant avant d'entendre du bruit venant de l'étang. Un peu surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Thorin ayant abandonné cotte de maille, chaussures et manteau pour aller trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans l'eau.

Elle le détailla pendant quelques minutes. Ok, niveau caractère on faisait mieux et plus sympathique mais pour un nain de 194 ans, il était fichtrement bien foutu, pensa Lyraen.

Il se retourna à ce moment-là afin de regagner la rive et croisa le regard de la jeune humaine braqué sur lui. Lyraen vira subitement au rouge tomate et détourna les yeux, rapidement mal à l'aise et honteuse de s'être faite ainsi surprendre.

Le roi nain leva un sourcil curieux puis entreprit de remonter sur la rive. Il se rhabilla sans prêter un seul regard à la jeune fille.

-Vous pouvez aller vous laver, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant en direction du campement.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda partir.

Lyraen soupira. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre le chef de la Compagnie. La jeune fille secoua la tête et décida de ne plus y penser en décidant d'aller se laver à son tour. Elle se leva puis commença à se déshabiller en ne gardant que sa chemise et ses braies. Elle mit un premier pied dans l'eau fraîche puis le second et commença à avancer dans l'étang. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille et était claire malgré le passage précédent de ses compagnons de voyages. La jeune fille entreprit de se décrasser afin que ses vêtements et ses cheveux retrouvent leur couleur d'origine. Elle mit bien 20 minutes avant de cesser de se frotter, se sentant enfin propre ou du moins plus présentable. Elle remonta donc sur la rive afin de récupérer le reste de ses habits. Elle enfila ses chaussettes puis ses bottes, remis sa cape sur ses épaules et termina par accrocher sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

Ce fut le bruit d'une branche brisé qui la fit se retourner rapidement, un sentiment de panique s'insinuant rapidement en elle pour ensuite retomber subitement en avisant la personne qui venait vers elle.

-Ben alors Lyra ? T'as finit ? On t'attend tous, lui annonça Fili qui était venu la chercher suite à sa longue absence.

-Je viens de finir. Par contre pour mes cheveux, ce n'est pas génial. J'ai pleins de nœuds et ça ressemble bientôt à de la paille, se lamenta Lyraen en passant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure emmêlée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux très bien te brosser les cheveux en étant sur ta ponette. Thorin aimerait qu'on reparte rapidement afin de prendre le plus d'avance, expliqua l'épéiste.

-Entendu. Alors allons-y avant qu'il ne décide de se mettre à nouveau en colère contre moi. Je commence à m'habituer à ce calme sans conflit, sourit Lyraen en prenant la direction du campement.

-Tu lui en veux toujours ? s'étonna le blond.

-Non, j'ai juste l'impression que dès qu'on aura un souci, peu importe ce que ce sera, j'aurais droit à un reproche quelconque, répondit la jeune fille.

-Allons, allons. Tu te prends la tête pour rien, lui répondit Fili, rassurant en passant son bras dans le dos de l'humaine, celle-ci faisant quelques 10 centimètres de plus que lui.

-Sans doute.

Les deux amis arrivèrent vers l'ensemble du groupe et des poneys. Tout le monde les attendait depuis quelques minutes sembla-t-il.

-Enfin propre ? lança Kili à la jeune fille après qu'elle soit en selle.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et se mit à la recherche de son peigne dans l'une de ses sacoches.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis la main sur l'objet tant voulu, Lyraen se mit au devoir de démêler ses longs cheveux châtains mais la légère brise qui soufflait ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser faire.

-Vous avez l'air de galérer, se moqua Oïn vite suivit par les quelques nains cheminant à ses côtés.

-C'est ça ! Fichez-vous de moi ! Râla Lyraen en s'énervant contre ses cheveux et les nains en particulier.

-Tu vas finir par te les arracher si tu continues, lui dit Kili en arrivant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille marmonna encore un moment dans sa barbe inexistante avant de rendre les armes et de tendre le peigne au brun qui s'en saisi. Après quelques acrobaties pour passer d'un poney à l'autre, l'archer finir derrière la jeune fille et entreprit de lui démêler sa longue chevelure. Ce ne fut qu'après une quinzaine de minutes de démêlage que les nœuds ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et afin d'éviter leur retour, Kili entreprit de faire une longue tresse serré avec l'ensemble des mèches.

-Voilà ! Terminé ! Plus de nœuds, plus de soucis, annonça fièrement le brun.

-T'as des doigts de fée, merci ! répondit-elle joyeusement en prenant la natte dans sa main et en récupérant son peigne.

-Je t'en prie. Bon, je retourne sur mon poney. A bientôt jolie fille, fit-il en lui claquant une bise sur la joue avant de descendre de Dune.

Le sourire de Lyraen s'agrandit.

Ce fut Thorin qui brisa ce moment de complicité.

-Cessez de jouer et avancez un peu !

Lyraen dont le moral et l'humeur était au beau fixe répondit joyeusement.

-A vos ordres, votre Altesse !

Et elle fit trottiner son poney jusqu'à lui. Plusieurs nains la regardèrent, peu sûrs de savoir si elle mesurait réellement ses propos. Une fois à la hauteur du chef, elle fit ralentir sa monture.

-Que faites-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je viens tenir compagnie à sa Majesté qui est toute seule en tête de file, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me tienne compagnie, lui répondit Thorin, acerbe.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps ronchon ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Parce qu'il fait beau, qu'on n'a pas encore rencontré de problèmes et que Bilbon a rejoint la Compagnie.

-Stupidités, lui répondit le nain.

Lyraen soupira.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Parce que vous êtes une femme.

-Et vous n'aimez pas les femmes ? lui demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

-Pas celle qui comme vous n'ont aucun sérieux, ne savent pas se battre et n'ont donc pas leur place dans cette aventure, lui répondit le roi déchu.

-Alors premièrement je n'ai aucun sérieux car la situation ne l'exige pas. Deuxièmement, non je ne sais pas me battre mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'appendre même si je ne serais jamais une grande guerrière et dernier point, je n'ai que cette Compagnie comme foyer alors vous voulez que j'aille où ? Au final, je pense surtout que vous ne m'aimez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous tiens tête, que je suis aussi têtue qu'une mule, que je m'entends bien avec l'ensemble de votre Compagnie et que votre ego démesuré de nain mâle ne peut pas accepter qu'une femme des Hommes puisse faire partie de cette aventure et être aussi populaire en aussi peu de temps. En fait, vous me jugez trop rapidement et vos foutues préjugés font que vous vous énervez pour rien car vous ne me connaissez pas, expliqua Lyraen avec sérieux.

Thorin la dévisagea, étonné.

-C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Non, c'est ce à quoi vous me faites penser, lui répondit-elle.

-Quelle est la différence ? demanda-t-il, curieux ?

-La différence réside dans ce que je viens de vous dire. L'image que vous me renvoyer me fait penser à ce que je viens de vous dire mais mon opinion de vous va, suivant votre comportement envers moi, influencer en bien ou en mal et restera tel quel alors qu'en apprenant à se connaître, mon opinion vous concernant peut changer en bien et une confiance peut s'instaurer, lui expliqua Lyraen en mode professeur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, lui répondit-il après sa tirade.

Lyraen le regarda les yeux ronds puis éclata de rire ce qui fit lever le regard de plusieurs nains dans leur direction. Thorin ne dit rien le temps que la jeune fille se calme.

-J'ai dit quelques choses de drôle ? lui demanda-t-il, retenant sa colère.

-Désolé. J'ai ri car le fait que vous me disiez n'avoir pas tout compris est juste totalement vrai. La psychologie a toujours été un de mes sujets préféré mais il est également très complexe. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour mon sérieux défaillant, apprenez que dès que la situation l'exigera, je ne sourirai même plus car trop concentrée. Pour mes compétences en combat, tant que je n'aurais pas à me battre avec une épée, on ne saura pas comment je me débrouille réellement et pour le fait que je sois avec vous à l'heure actuelle, il s'avère que je n'ai aucun foyer et aucune famille donc pour l'instant, ma famille c'est vous, termina la jeune fille.

-Drôle de famille. Et j'ai quel rôle dans tout ça ? Celui du grand-père mécontent ?

-Je dirais plutôt celui du tonton ronchon. Le grand-père fumant une herbe louche, c'est le rôle de Gandalf, sourit Lyraen.

-Rôle qui lui va très bien d'ailleurs, répondit Thorin, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Encore heureux qu'on ne choisis pas sa famille sinon j'aurais préféré un oncle moins grognon.

-Et moi une nièce moins impossible à vivre.

Thorin jeta un regard à la jeune fille pour découvrir qu'elle le regardait également. Un instant de silence complice passa avant que Lyraen n'éclate à nouveau de rire alors que Thorin affichait franc sourire amusé.

-Bon, je vais retourner vers Fili et Kili. Vu le regard qu'ils nous lancent, ils doivent se poser quelques questions, sourit la jeune fille.

Le roi déchu hocha la tête avant que la châtaine ne fasse faire demi-tour à son poney et ne rejoigne les deux frères.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kili.

-Oh pas grand-chose. On vient juste de briser la glace entre nous, sourit-elle.

-Donc ça s'est arrangé ? lui demanda Fili.

-Disons que c'est en bonne voie.

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis firent un grand sourire à la jeune fille, le blond lui faisant même un clin d'œil.

Ce fut une Lyraen joyeuse et un Thorin plus tranquille qui cheminèrent avec le reste de la Compagnie dans une ambiance bon enfant et sous un soleil éclatant.

Cette aventure s'annonçait mieux que prévue.

**Fin chapitre 4**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 !<em>**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis curieuse de connaître votre opinion. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si cela vous a plu ou même si cela ne vous a pas plu cela fait toujours plaisir et permet de m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres._**

**_Bonne soirée/bonne journée à vous !_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard mais mes profs ont trouvé amusant de nous casé tous les travaux écrits possibles avant les vacances, ce qui fait que je dois bien réviser un peu si je ne veux pas avoir des horribles notes… Et puis j'ai passé un chouette week-end avec mon chéri donc c'est plus important NA !**

**Le chapitre 6 est terminé au brouillon !**

**Et maintenant passons aux remerciements :**

**Un grand merci à **_**Melior Silverdjane**_** pour sa review : Tu verras comme elle est jolie la glace.**

**Merci aussi à **_**Edenlight**_** : Comme quoi la famille d'agrandit et qu'on l'a choisis pas.**

**Et merci à **_**Maurore**_** également : Je ne te dirais rien… Juste bonne lecture.**

**Merci à **_**didine22**_** d'avoir rajouté cette fanfiction dans ses follow et à **_**Isil-gawien**_** pour l'avoir rajouté dans ses favoris !**

**Je rappelle que l'avancement de la fic est actualisée régulièrement dans ma page de profil ^^  
><strong>

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Les journées s'étaient écoulées calmement. La température n'était pas trop élever ce qui permettait à la Compagnie d'avancer rapidement. La nuit venait de tomber et la plupart des nains étaient endormis. Kili et Fili étaient de garde et s'étaient installés contre la paroi de la falaise surplombant le campement. Seuls Bilbon, Gandalf, Balin et Lyraen étaient encore réveillés. Thorin somnolait à coté du feu, assis contre la paroi.

Lyraen regarda le hobbit qui venait de s'éloigner en direction des poneys. Il donne une pomme à sa monture en marmonnant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pu comprendre.

Un hurlement étrange retentit à ce moment dans la nuit noire.

Lyraen tendit l'oreille mais sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle se réinstalla dans sa couverture. Le hobbit en revanche sembla paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Kili leva le regard et sembla réfléchir une demi-seconde avant de répondre.

-Des orcs.

-Des orcs ? demanda un peu trop fort Bilbon, sa voix s'étranglant sous la peur.

Le mot sortit Thorin de son sommeil, devenu soudain alerte. L'épéiste compléta l'explication de son frère.

-Des égorgeurs. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestés.

-Ils sont des dizaines dans le coin. Ils attaquent au petit jour sans un bruit, sans un cri mais des mares de sang, termina l'archer.

Le pauvre hobbit se retourna pour scruter la nuit noire, devenu très inquiet alors que Kili se retournait vers son frère en pouffant, amusé de sa petite blague.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous croyez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ? demanda le roi déchu, agressif.

Le cadet se retourna rapidement vers son oncle, surpris de son intervention puis il baissa les yeux se sentant honteux.

-On ne pensait pas à mal, s'excusa-t-il.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde, leur reprocha-t-il en s'éloignant, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

L'intervention de Thorin avait permis à Bilbon de comprendre que l'archer s'était moqué de lui et le semi-homme s'était donc relaxé. Ce fut Balin qui vint remonter le moral des deux frères.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Thorin a plus de raison que quiconque de détester les orcs, commença le vieux nain.

Balin conta l'histoire de la grande bataille d'Azanulbizar alors que Lyraen regardait le roi déchu et se plongea lentement dans ses propres pensées. A mesure que l'histoire avançait, les souvenirs du film se superposant au récit de Balin.

Ce fut après une vingtaine de minutes que l'histoire se termina, les différents nains s'étant réveillés entre-temps et s'étaient tous tournés vers leur roi. Celui qu'ils considéraient comme le véritable Roi sous la Montagne.

Lyraen revint au temps présent à ce moment-là et fut un peu surprise de ne pas avoir remarqué les déplacements des nains plus rapidement.

Thorin finit par se retourner et son regard se pose sur ses compagnons. Face à ce soutien et cette reconnaissance, il reprit son attitude royale et sa prestance pour revenir vers le centre du groupe.

Bilbon un peu trop curieux, posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-L'orc pâle. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

Le conteur sembla surpris de la question et avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre, ce fut le roi nain qui apporta la réponse.

-Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.

Balin ne partageant sans doute pas le même point de vue que son roi, lança un regard vers Gandalf qui semblait lui aussi douté de cette vérité.

Après ce petit intermède, la plupart des personnes présentes retournèrent se coucher. Seuls Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Gandalf, Bilbon et Lyraen restèrent éveillés. Le roi déchu semblait perdu dans ses pensée, son passé réveillé par l'histoire que son ami avait conté. Fili et Kili étaient toujours de garde mais semblaient tous deux absorbés par les flammes dansantes du feu. Gandalf fumait sa pipe, lâchant occasionnellement quelques bouffées de fumée, signe de sa profonde réflexion. Bilbon imitait les deux frères en tentant d'hypnotiser le feu et Balin s'était retirer pour fumer tranquillement. Seule Lyraen les observait tous, souhaitant pouvoir connaître leurs pensées afin de mieux comprendre ce monde qu'elle appréciait tant mais dont certaines valeurs étaient si différentes des siennes.

Elle finit par se perdre dans ses propres pensées, doutant de la réussite de son objectif. Doutant subitement de tout. Serait-elle encore en vie après avoir affrontée Smaug ? Atteindrait-elle seulement la montagne ? Son arrivée avec déjà modifiée l'histoire qu'elle connaissait. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée exister dans ce monde-ci. Ses incertitudes et ses sombres pensées la firent déprimer.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard et le moral dans les chaussettes qu'elle s'endormie, vaincue par la fatigue.

Ce fut donc une Lyraen de mauvaise humeur qui fut réveillée à l'aube par Fili. Son attitude fut clairement perçue par ses compagnons de voyage ce qui amena un flot d'interrogation dans le regard de tous, peu sûrs de savoir si une question pouvait lui être posé. L'ensemble de la Compagnie mangea dans un silence légèrement tendu puis reprit la route sur ordre de Thorin.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune fille ne puisse retrouver son moral de la veille. Ce fut Bofur qui posa la question fatidique.

-Lyraen ? Qui y a-t-il ? Vous semblez de mauvaise humeur.

Lyraen le regarda, blasé, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux et lui répondit, acerbe.

-Je vous demande si vous avez bien dormi, vous ?

-Le ton employé fit s'écarter quelques-uns des nains ainsi que Bilbon. Bofur se rappela soudainement que la jeune fille avait gagné en force et fait de bons progrès dans sa maîtrise de l'épée. Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait pas une à elle sinon le nain chapeauté ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-C'est l'histoire de Balin qui t'as choquée ? demanda Kili.

Voir que ses compagnons s'inquiétaient pour elle lui donnait du baume au cœur mais ne résolvait cependant pas ses problèmes. Malgré cela, elle répondit en donnant le moins de détails possible.

-Non, j'ai juste pensé à des trucs qui m'ont plombé le moral et j'ai pas réussi à dormir ou du moins pas assez et mon moral est toujours pourri, expliqua la jeune fille dans un soupir.

Gandalf s'approcha pour prodiguer quelques conseils mais le mauvais karma de la jeune fille concernant un certain nain de la Compagnie en décida autrement et ce fut donc Thorin qui coupa court aux discussions.

-Avancez donc ! Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagne à ce rythme. Et vous, venez donc ici avant de rabaisser encore plus le moral de cette Compagnie.

Lyraen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lancer un regard de détresse vers les deux frères. Ils se regardèrent avant de porter leur regard sur la jeune fille et de hausser les épaules.

Lyraen râla puis obtempéra à l'ordre de Thorin en remontant au petit trot la file de nains. Arrivée à la hauteur du roi déchu, elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches puis fit la moue.

-Auriez-vous quelques choses à me dire ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, sa mauvaise humeur et ses mauvaises pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais ne dit rien de plus, attendant que la jeune fille se décide à parler.

La suite du voyage se passa dans un silence pesant alors que de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leur tête. Un puissant orage éclata peu de temps après et déversa des litres d'eau sur la Compagnie. La plupart des nains sortirent une cape plus épaisse et rabattirent leur capuche afin de se protéger des trombes d'eau qui les trempèrent rapidement jusqu'aux os.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Lyraen, bien au contraire. Elle marmonna encore plus et son moral devint complètement morose.

La Compagnie continua pendant une heure sans que la pluie ne veuille cesser. Trempé jusqu'à l'os, ce fut Dori qui demande l'aide du magicien.

-Maître Gandalf ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

La réponse de l'homme fut édifiante.

-Il pleut Maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

Lyraen laissa échapper un grognement mêlée d'un soupir. Quelle réponse utile !

-Si vous voulez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien, finit-il sans prêter attention à l'attitude de la jeune fille et au regard blasé de Dori.

-Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Bilbon, le dos courbé par toute la pluie qui lui tombait dessus.

-Quoi ? demanda Gandalf ne comprenant pas la question.

-Des magiciens, précisa le hobbit.

-Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand et le plus puissant de notre Ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleus…, expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant, je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

-Et le dernier ? questionna Bilbon après avoir compté mentalement.

-Ah, le dernier c'est Radagast, le Brun.

-Et c'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? demanda encore le hobbit ne faisant pas attention à sa phrase qui insultait Gandalf.

Le vieux magicien jeta un regard au semi-homme, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de lui mais visiblement, celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué de la portée de sa phrase.

-Hm, je dirais que c'est un grand magicien à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille les vastes étendues de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est un excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied en ce monde, expliqua Gandalf.

Lyraen soupira puis frissonna. Fichue pluie !

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Thorin en la voyant grelotté.

-Génial ! Il fait un temps radieux, j'ai bon chaud et j'ai un toit au-dessus de la tête. Vous en avez d'autres des questions comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, cynique.

-Je ne faisais que poser une question, informa-t-il.

-Ouais et bien abstenez-vous quand ladite question est stupide, argumenta-t-elle.

-Hier, vous étiez de meilleure humeur.

-Et hier, vous étiez prince d'Erebor avant qu'un lézard géant ne décide de se trouver une nouvelle maison, lança la jeune fille, acerbe.

Thorin pâlit légèrement à la réponse de l'humaine.

-Prenez garde à vos paroles ! Vous êtes dans cette Compagnie uniquement par mon bon vouloir, siffla le roi déchu.

-Je suis dans cette Compagnie uniquement parce que Gandalf vous a forcé la main, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous y resterez encore longtemps avec votre manque de respect, contra-t-il.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, mon manque de respect ?

-Que vous êtes sans foyer et que vous n'avez pas de famille ! Alors que nous, nous allons récupérer notre royaume et que mes neveux sont à mes cotés.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux nain ronchon, aigri, râleur et rancunier. Vous mourrez seul et ça sera bien fait pour vous !

Le bruit de la dispute avait fait se lever quelques regards et alors que certains hésitaient à intervenir, une autre partie reprenait les paris, à savoir qui aurait le dernier mot.

-Vous n0êtes qu'une gamine stupide, hypocrite et bornée ! Vous mourrez dès les premiers ennuis !

-Je suis bornée et hypocrite ? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir ?

-Avant le départ. Et vous ?

-Pareil !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent des regards mauvais pendant les trente minutes suivantes dans un silence tendu. Pendant ce temps, certains nains ayant parié sur Lyraen (et ils étaient peu) réclamèrent leur gain. Ce fut Gandalf qui intervint.

-Allons, mes amis. Un peu de calme. Ce n'est pas en se hurlant dessus que l'on arrivera au but.

Lyraen profita de l'intervention du magicien pour aller en queue de file, loin de Thorin.

-Vous fuyez donc ! nargua le roi déchu.

-Je vous emmerde ! Vous me donnez mal au crâne et je refuse de rester une seconde de plus en votre compagnie exécrable.

-Et bien allez-vous-en ! Vous ne serez pas une grande perte après tout, lui lança Thorin.

Le magicien lança un regard blasé en direction du nain puis de l'humaine avant de soupirer.

L'entente entre ces deux-là n'était pas encore gagné.

**Fin chapitre 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili la fin !<strong>

**J'attends toujours les petites reviews qui me font super plaisir même si elles ne sont pas bien longues !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/bonsoir à to****us !**

**Non, non, je ne suis pas morte ^^. Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

**Je remercie encore toute les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction !**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**Melior Silverdjane **_**pour leur review !**

**Je remercie encore **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**Akayui**_** pour le rajout de cette fanfic en follow et je termine par les remerciements encore pour **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**KuroganeNoGajeel**_** pour l'ajout en favori !**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Les jours passèrent lentement. La pluie s'était arrêté et avait place à un soleil radieux. Les vêtements avaient été mis à sécher à proximité du feu pendant le dernier arrêt et lors du départ le lendemain matin, tout le monde était au sec. La mauvaise humeur de Lyraen s'était évaporé au même titre que l'humidité et seul un état d'indifférence se peignait sur son visage.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand la Compagnie arriva en vue d'une maison en ruine.

Visiblement, la bâtisse était abandonnée depuis un moment au regard des différentes plantes l'ayant quelque peu recouverte. Lyraen regarda la vieille maison et s'attarda sur les pans de murs effondrés. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce qui s'était passé et eu un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Thorin arrêta la Compagnie et déclara que la maison (ou ce qu'il en restait) servirait d'abri pour la nuit. Il ordonna à Oïn et Gloïn de faire du feu et chargea Fili et Kili de la surveillance des poneys avant de faire un tour dans la bâtisse en ruine. Gandalf le suivit et remarquant les différents signes de menaces, proposa au chef de la Compagnie de continuer jusqu'à Fondcombe, prétextant que les elfes les aideraient.

Thorin dont la rancune pour les elfes n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il entretenait pour Smaug, répondit catégoriquement qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de cet endroit. Gandalf argumenta mais le nain commença à s'énerver. Le magicien finir par abandonner et pestant contre les nains et leur entêtement, prit la décision d'aller faire un tour.

Lyraen avait suivit du coin de l'œil la dispute. Bilbon quant à lui, demanda au magicien passant devant lui s'il allait bien et où il allait.

-Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui ait la tête sur les épaules.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda le hobbit.

-MOI, Monsieur Sacquet ! J'ai assez eu à faire avec les nains pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il, colérique.

Bilbon commença à s'inquiéter du départ et de la mauvaise humeur du magicien.

-Il va revenir ? demanda-t-il à Balin.

Le vieux nain haussa les épaules ne sachant que répondre.

Le départ de Gandalf ne perturba pas beaucoup Thorin qui ordonna à Bombur de préparer le repas. Lyraen s'était assise contre un pan de mur à moitié écroulé et regardait les différents nains s'affairés. Thorin jeta un regard suffisant à la jeune fille avant d'aller desseller son poney. Lyraen ne releva pas commença à défaire ses affaires pour la nuit qu'elle avait déchargé de sa monture.

Le temps passa et le soleil disparu progressivement derrière les arbres alors qu'une bonne odeur de pot-au-feu se répandait dans l'air. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Bombur déclara que le repas était prêt. Bofur fit le service et tendit un bol de nourriture à la jeune fille alors que Bilbon scrutait la nuit afin d'apercevoir un signe du magicien.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est parti, dit-il tout haut.

Qui ? demanda le nain chapeauté.

-Gandalf, précisa le hobbit.

-C'est un magicien, il vient, il va, expliqua Bofur tout en remplissant deux bols de pot-au-feu bien chaud, tenez portez ça aux gars, finit-il en tendant les deux récipients à Bilbon.

Le hobbit se retrouva prit de cours mais partit néanmoins en direction de la forêt à proximité où se trouvait l'ensemble des poneys ainsi que Kili et Fili.

Lyraen observa le semi-homme s'éloigner avant de commencer à compter mentalement le temps entre le départ de Bilbon et l'arrivée prochain des deux frères.

Elle en était à 994 quand l'archer et l'épéiste revinrent tout deux essoufflés d'avoir couru en laissant échapper les mots "trolls", "Bilbon" et "poney".

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-nous clairement ce qui se passe, demanda Thorin.

Ce fut Fili qui reprit son souffle en premier.

-Des trolls ont emmené quatre de nos poneys et Bilbon est allé les récupérer, articula le blond.

-Vous deviez les surveiller. Ce n'est pas assez grand des trolls ? demande le roi déchu à ses neveux.

Ceux-ci détournèrent le regard, honteux d'avoir failli à leur tâche.

-On en parlera plus tard. Vous autres, avec moi. Vous, vous restez ici, déclara-t-il à l'humaine qui lui lança un simple regard en se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle.

Ce fut une compagnie de treize nains armés qui partirent en direction de la forêt dans un vacarme infernal.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Seigneurie, je vous laisse aller vous faire capturer par les trolls. Je viendrais plus tard, murmura Lyraen après que tous furent hors de porté d'oreille.

Restée seule au campement, la jeune fille entreprit d'alimenter un peu le feu et n'ayant pas de réveil, décida donc de passer une nuit blanche pour surveiller l'aurore. Elle rangea les différents bols après les avoir nettoyé et s'attaqua également à la marmite. Une fois ceci fait, elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et récupéra quelques cailloux afin de s'amuser pour rester éveillé.

Elle s'ennuyait. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement et ce fut après un temps qui lui parut une éternité que le ciel commença à se parer de rose à l'horizon.

Elle décida donc qu'il était temps de vérifier où était la Compagnie. La jeune fille se leva et partit en direction de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre pour affronter trois horribles trolls alors qu'elle n'était pas armée mais vu sa situation actuelle (changement de monde, voyage avec une compagnie de nains, etc…) elle s'en fichait un peu et verrait une fois sur place.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois et tomba rapidement sur les 16 poneys. Les quatre animaux précédemment capturés par les trolls avaient dû être libéré par Bilbon. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir la lueur d'un feu. Visiblement, les trolls n'étaient pas tout près. Elle tourna un moment à proximité des poneys avant d'apercevoir un éclat orangé au loin. Lyraen se dirigea donc dans cette direction. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de se faire plus discrète et de se cacher derrière un gros rocher. Gros rocher derrière lequel se trouvait d'ailleurs une partie des nains.

Elle jeta un regard vers Balin qui se trouvait contre un autre rocher sur la gauche. Celui-ci la vit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle mit son index devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Bilbon essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter à ses compagnons attachés à une rôtissoire de fortune, de se faire manger en tentant de gagner du temps. Visiblement, il avait épuisé toutes ses cartes quand les trolls le traitèrent de menteur.

Lyraen tendit la main vers le sac contenant le nain le plus proche qui s'avérait être Thorin. Elle ne pu que donner un léger coup vers l'épaule du nain. Celui-ci, surprit, tourna la tête en direction de Balin. Le vieux nain murmura le nom de Lyraen avant de faire un signe du menton en direction de la jeune fille. Manifestement, tous les nains n'étaient pas des idiots et comprenaient rapidement même si on leur chuchotait quelque chose. Thorin ne tourna que légèrement la tête tout en gardant un œil sur les trolls qui menaçaient de s'en prendre à Bilbon.

-Que faites-vous là ? Je vous ai dit de rester au campement, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je suis venue voir le barbecue. Vous me hurlerez dessus plus tard, j'ai à faire, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en voyant le pauvre hobbit en mauvaise posture.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs suspendu au-dessus de la bouche d'un des trolls.

Lyraen ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'avança dans la lumière du feu.

-Bonsoir messieurs, salua-t-elle.

Les nains la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Bilbon quant à lui, lança un regard de détresse à la jeune fille.

-C'est qui ça ? demanda Tom.

-Aucune idée mais c'est une femelle, répondit William.

-Une femelle ? Elle doit être bien tendre, argumenta Tom.

-Un instant. Je suis une femelle d'accord mais vous ne croyez pas que les femelles sont plus à même de cuisiner ? Vous avez mis du sel et du poivre au moins ?

-Ben… le cambrihobbit parlait de plante, expliqua Bert.

-Aucune excuse ! On ne rôtit personne si l'on n'a pas de sel et de poivre. D'autant plus que le meilleur moyen de cuisiner du nain, c'est de le faire mijoter dans un bon pot-au-feu. Cela attendri la viande.

-Et quoi d'autre ? demanda le troll cuisinier.

Pendant ce temps, les nains protestaient vivement, arguant que Lyraen les avait trahi.

-Deux secondes, je vous prie, s'excusa-t-elle.

La jeune fille se retourna vers les nains toujours prisonniers de leur sac.

-Mais vous allez vous taire ? Je parle cuisine avec Monsieur, alors bouclez-là ! hurla-t-elle.

Les nains étaient habitués à ses éclats de voix mais furent si surpris qu'ils ne dirent plus rien pendant les cinq minutes suivantes ce qui permit à la jeune fille de continuer sa discussion.

-Excusez-moi. Je disais qu'un pot-au-feu avec des carottes et du chou serait plus approprié pour cuire du nain. Vous prenez une marmite, vous la remplissez d'eau. Vous y ajoutez quelques carottes ainsi qu'un chou, coupé. Salez et poivrez et vous rajoutez la viande de nain.

-Hmmm, très bonne recette, sourit Bert.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Gandalf pour apparaître en haut de son rocher.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

-C'est qui ça ? demanda Bert.

-Il se mange lui aussi ? demanda également Tom.

-Aucune idée, répondit William.

La magicien abaissa son bâton et brisa le rocher en deux, ce qui laissa passer la lumière du soleil naissant.

Les trois trolls furent aveuglés et poussèrent des cris de douleurs alors qu'ils se changeait en pierre.

-Pitié ! Mourez en silence ! se plaignit Lyraen, s'étant bouchée les oreilles suite aux hurlements des créatures.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les trolls étaient changés en pierre et la jeune fille ôta les mains de ses oreilles.

-Heureusement que ces horreurs meurent vite. Mes oreilles n'auraient pas tenu plus longtemps, soupira Lyraen.

-Traitresse, lança Kili une fois le calme revenu.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'archer et le regarda de haut.

-Mon cher Kili, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire fonctionner ton cerveau. En détournant l'attention des trolls, ils n'ont pas remarqué que l'aube était proche. Cela a permit d'éviter à la moitié d'entre vous de finir au fond de leur estomac et à la seconde moitié de se faire emmener dans leur caverne. Encore heureux que les hobbits et les femmes sont un peu plus vifs d'esprit que la majorité des nains sinon vous seriez déjà condamnés ! expliqua-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Kili baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir accusé la jeune fille à tord.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, hum… heu… tu peux quand même nous détacher ?

Lyraen fit un grand sourire avant de commencer par détacher Bilbon et Kili puis entreprit d'éteindre le barbecue de nains. Elle récupéra une des lames de Fili et commença à détacher les différents nains ligotés à la rôtissoire avant que le reste de la Compagnie enfin libre, ne vienne lui donner un coup de main.

Gandalf arriva tranquillement vers le groupe et donna un coup de bâton sur la tête d'un de trolls en se moquant de lui. Il s'approcha de Bilbon ainsi que de Lyraen.

-Félicitations à tous les deux pour votre présence d'esprit.

-Oh, heu, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, marmonna le hobbit trop modeste.

Le magicien fit un sourire confiant au semi-homme avant que celui-ci n'aille se mettre un peu à l'écart pour décompresser face au récent danger.

-Maintenant je sais à quoi ressemblent des trolls et c'est moche.

Gandalf lui fit également un grand sourire.

-Et vous vous en êtes magnifiquement bien tiré, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci. Bon, je vais aller donner un coup de main sinon on ne repartira jamais, sourit la jeune fille.

Lyraen se dirigea vers le reste de la Compagnie et leur demanda si elle pouvait aider. Elle reçut plusieurs réponses positives. Elle entreprit de rassembler les différents affaires de ses compagnons, armes y comprises. Elle accompagna Kili, Fili et Bofur jusqu'au campement où le feu finissait de brûler.

-T'as pas dormi ? lui demanda le blond.

-Sans protection, dans un endroit inconnu et au beau milieu de la nature ? Tu rêves, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je dors quand je me sens en sécurité mais toute seule, si je fermais les yeux, il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pris le risque, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Logique et compréhensible.

Les quatre amis empaquetèrent leur affaire et alors que les trois nains les déposaient à proximité des poneys, Lyraen mis sur ses épaules sa cape épaisse et cacha son couteau et son peigne dans une poche intérieur. Tout sauf ressembler à un épouvantail. Elle amena le reste de son paquetage vers son propre poney et proposa à ses compagnons de retourner vers les autres.

Les quatre amis refirent le chemin en sens inverse pour découvrir une grande agitation.

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Kili à Gloïn qui passait à proximité.

-On cherche la caverne des trolls, lui expliqua-t-il.

Ce fut un cri de Dwalin qui avertit tout le monde de sa découverte. Lyraen suivit l'ensemble de la Compagnie à travers la forêt. Ils ne marchèrent qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir une grotte d'où se dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

-Allons jetez un coup d'œil, proposa Gandalf.

-Sans moi, mourir d'asphyxie n'est pas dans mon programme de la journée, lui dit Lyraen.

-Allons-y avec un petit groupe, décréta Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Gloïn avec moi. Les autres, restez là.

Le magicien et les nains pénétrèrent dans la caverne avec prudence alors que le reste de la Compagnie se dispersait à proximité de l'entrée.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes que tous les nains remontèrent à l'air pur. Seul Gandalf revint quelques minutes plus tard en interpelant Bilbon et Lyraen.

-Tenez tout les deux. Elles sont à votre taille, dit le vieil homme en leur tendant à chacun une épée.

Bilbon sembla mal à l'aise avant d'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais servi d'une épée.

-Et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le faire mais si cela devait arriver, vous ne devez pas vous demandez quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une, lui expliqua sérieusement le magicien.

Le hobbit sembla songeur. Lyraen qui avait également reçu une épée elfique, empoigna la garde en bois massif puis la sortit lentement de son fourreau. L'éclat du soleil transperçant le feuillage de la forêt se posa sur la lame ouvragée et ornée d'entrelacs typiquement elfique. La lame mesurait environ 85 centimètres et était légèrement courbée. La légèreté de l'arme étonna Lyraen malgré ses connaissances du travail des elfes. Elle resta hypnotisée quelques instants par les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur l'arme avant qu'un cri d'alerte ne la fasse sortir de sa transe.

-Quelque chose approche ! appela Dwalin.

L'ensemble des nains, le magicien et Lyraen se précipitèrent vers le guerrier. Seul Bilbon resta en retrait, vite rappelé à l'ordre par Kili. La Compagnie fut rapidement en état d'alerte et prête au combat alors qu'un étrange convoi parcourait à grande vitesse la forêt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre des cris venant de la même direction.

-Au voleur ! Assassin !

Trois secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un traineau dirigé par un vieil homme étrange et tiré par des… lapins ne fasse son apparition. Visiblement, le pauvre homme n'avait pas toute sa tête, pensa Lyraen.

-Radagast. C'est Radagast, le brun, révéla Gandalf.

L'information sembla rassurée la Compagnie qui baissa ses armes. La jeune fille prit le temps de détailler le second magicien. Cheveux hirsutes, une longue barbe, un habit brunâtre et un chapeau de la même couleur. Par contre, deux aspects choquèrent Lyraen, la crotte d'oiseau collé à un coté de son visage et l'odeur exécrable qu'il dégageait. Il ne devait se laver que lorsqu'il pleuvait et encore, elle en en doutait. Visiblement, il avait fait tout le chemin depuis Rosgobel pour parler à son collègue quand il apostropha Gandalf en disant qu'il le cherchait.

Lyraen sachant ce qui allait se passer, préféra détourner la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation d'un rocher recouvert de mousse alors que Radagast recherchait son idée. Qui se transforma en phasme dans sa bouche.

Il y eu quelques bruits de dégout à ses cotés alors que l'insecte était récupérer par le magicien gris.

-Allons un peu plus loin, proposa Gandalf à son collègue.

Les deux Istaris s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la Compagnie pour discuter tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, les nains commencèrent à parler de leur coté en attendant que les deux hommes ait finit de parler. Fili et Kili s'approchèrent de Lyraen qui s'était assise sur une pierre, son épée à ses cotés.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, lui demanda le brun.

-Ca peut aller. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à tout ça. Et ma nuit blanche m'a un peu assommée. Heureusement tout est finit, fit-elle candidement tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait bientôt devoir battre son record de course à pied avec wargs aux fesses.

-Je vois que tu as enfin un épée, se réjouit le blond en voyant l'arme posée à coté de la jeune fille.

-Oui. C'est Gandalf qui me l'a donnée. Il l'a trouvé dans la caverne des trolls, sourit Lyraen.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'épée.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il la sortit du fourreau et l'examina avant de faire quelques mouvements avec.

-Bel ouvrage même si je préfère la qualité naine, défaut racial oblige. Au moins, elle est plus légère que mes propres lames ce qui te permettra de la manier plus facilement. Accroche-là à ta taille, c'est plus prudent.

-Entendu. Merci, Fili. Au moins, maintenant je pourrais m'entraîner correctement, sourit-elle joyeusement.

Ce fut le hurlement d'une bête qui fit se tendre l'ensemble de la Compagnie. Bilbon étant rapidement effrayé, demanda si c'était un loup ou s'il y en avait dans le coin.

-Un loup ? Non, ça ce n'est pas un loup, lui répondit Bofur, les mains serrées sur son marteau.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui alors qu'un horrible warg surgissait d'entre les pierres. Il s'élança tous crocs dehors et atterri au milieu du groupe avant que Thorin ne le tue d'un coup d'épée. Orcrist venait de faire sa première victime depuis plusieurs siècles. Cependant, le coup avait été tellement violent que la lame resta fichée dans la bête alors qu'un second warg arrivait derrière le roi déchu.

Ce fut Kili qui décochant rapidement une flèche, fit rouler la créature au sol. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre, Dwalin lui fracassa le crâne.

Thorin réussi enfin à retirer sa lame de la tête de la bête avant que Gandalf et Radagast n'arrivent, attirés par le bruit du combat.

-Des éclaireurs wargs. Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin, cracha le nain, mécontent.

-Une bande d'orcs ? répéra Bilbon, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? demanda le magicien subitement en alerte.

-A personne !

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ? redemanda-t-il, insistant.

-A personne, je le jure ! répondit Thorin, déterminé.

Gandalf sembla réfléchir rapidement.

-Au nom de Durin, qui y'a-t-il ? demanda le chef.

-Vous êtes pourchassés, lâcha le magicien.

-Nous devons quittés cet endroit, déclara Dwalin comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Cependant, ce furent Ori et Bifur arrivant à ce moment qui annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Impossible ! Nous n'avons pas de poneys. Ils se sont enfuis.

Le hobbit fit une moue de désespoir.

Radagast apporta une solution malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses.

-Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont, contra Gandalf.

Le mage brun lui répliqua, un sourire au coin des lèvres et confiant.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie se prépara rapidement, prêt à courir pour distancer au maximum les horribles créatures.

Lyraen venait d'entrer dans un état de transe suite à la quantité impressionnante d'adrénaline circulant dans son sang. Cependant, malgré sa fatigue, son cerveau et ses forces semblaient décuplés. Elle était prête pour courir un marathon.

**Fin chapitre 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà !<strong>

**La suite au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bonne journée/ bonne soirée !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Vous y avez cru? Non? Et bien, il fallait y croire!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Je vous annonce quand même que j'en suis au point mort pour le chapitre 11... enfin ça avance plus du tout depuis 3 mois en fait... Le désavantage de plus avoir de cours et d'être en vacances...**

**Sinon j'ai totalement bugué! LA BANDE ANNONCE DU HOBBIT 3 EST DISPONIBLE! Allez donc sur Youtube! C'est le bonheur total!  
><strong>

**Depuis je bug totalement! Vous me direz si vous êtes comme moi ^^**

**Un remerciement pour les 3 reviews ^^ Une de Melior Silverdjane, une de Neiflheim et une de selena jani lilianne**

**Pour les follows: hip hip hip hourra pour Aliister, Idril Melwasul, IMB, ElodiePotter93 et selena jani lilianne!**

**Et pour les favorites un grand merci à Neiflheim et selena jani lilianne ^^**

**Je vous adore tous!**

**Bon, finit mon blabla, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

La tension était absolue. Le vieux mage brun se hâta vers son attelage puis sauta à l'arrière avant de lancer le traineau à toute vitesse à travers le bois en hurlant afin d'attirer l'attention des orcs et des wargs. L'ensemble de la Compagnie se regroupa prête à courir.

Une fois le traineau sortit de la forêt, le magicien gris ordonna à tout le monde de fuir. Le nains, le hobbit et l'humaine ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent du bois en courant, slalomant à travers les gros rochers disséminés çà et là à travers la plaine.

Gandalf guidait la Compagnie à travers l'étendue d'herbe. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois derrière les rochers quand Radagast passa à proximité de leur groupe, les wargs aux fesses. Il réussit en revanche à se débarrasser de quelques orcs en passant sous certains rocs.

Lyraen ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait mais elle n'était que légèrement fatiguée. Son cerveau réussit malgré tout à lui informer qu'elle allait avoir de belles courbatures demain si elle s'en sortait.

Alors que la Compagnie passait derrière un rocher, Thorin dû retenir Ori qui continuait sur sa lancée alors que les wargs passaient à proximité.

On venait d'avoir chaud aux fesses, pensa Lyraen.

La petite troupe repartit de plus belle et alors que la jeune fille passait devant Gandalf et Throin, celui-ci demanda au magicien où il nous conduisait. Aucune réponse ne sembla venir du vieil homme ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au nain.

Lyraen sourit malgré sa peur croissante. Si Thorin savait où ils allaient, il préférerait sans doute affronter les wargs.

Elle eut à peine pensé cela que la Compagnie dû se cacher derrière un rocher alors qu'un warg surmonté d'un orc s'était hissé sur la pierre. L'horrible chien humait l'air, de même que son maître. Visiblement, l'odeur de la Compagnie avait porté jusqu'à l'un de leur ennemi.

Lyraen essaya dans un vain effort de s'incruster dans la roche afin de passer inaperçu. Peine perdue. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers ses compagnons.

Thorin venait de faire un léger signe de tête en direction de son neveu. Kili encocha une flèche à son arc et concentré, se décala subitement de la paroi pour tirer sur le warg.

Le trait se ficha dans l'épaule de la bête qui grogna de douleur avant que l'orc ne se saisisse d'une corne afin de prévenir les siens. L'archer fut plus rapide et lui tira une flèche dans l'épaule ce qui le déstabilisa sur sa monture qui tomba du rocher.

Ils se dirent accueillir par les haches de Dwalin, la lance de Bifur et l'épée de Thorin. L'inconvénient vint du fait que les deux créatures ne purent mourir en silence et leurs hurlements résonnèrent dans la plaine. Lyraen soupira malgré sa respiration devenue difficile par la course. Si ça n'attirait pas le reste de la bande, elle voulait bien aller faire un bisou à un warg.

Les hurlements et grognements lointains qui s'ensuivirent firent rapidement comprendre à l'ensemble de la Compagnie qu'ils venaient d'être découverts.

Gandalf exhorta tout le monde à fuir.

La course reprit de plus belle, la menace des wargs et des orcs devenue subitement plus présente dans l'esprit de la petite troupe.

La Compagnie tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper aux horribles créatures mais celles-ci les rattrapèrent rapidement.

-On est cernés, affirma Fili.

Gandalf chercha quelque chose du regard alors que Kili, partit un peu plus loin en éclaireur, annonça une seconde mauvaise nouvelle.

-En voilà d'autres ! cria-t-il en revenant vers le groupe.

-Kili, tue-les ! ordonna Thorin.

Lyraen avait sorti son épée mais la peur grandissante s'installant dans son esprit la paralysait. Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés afin d'apercevoir une issue mais les wargs les avaient déjà encerclés et se rapprochaient.

Ori tenta d'assommer un des monstrueux loups avec son lance-pierre mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Où est Gandalf ? demanda Kili, n'apercevant plus le magicien.

-Il nous a abandonné, grogna Dwalin.

-Il faut tenir ! hurla Thorin, déterminé à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Fili s'approcha doucement de Lyraen. Celle-ci était tendue comme un arc, la jointure de ses mains devenues blanches face à la pression exercée sur la poignée de son arme.

-Respire Lyra et reste près de moi. Je te protégerai.

La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte qu'elle essayait de battre le record du monde d'apnée et prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner son regard vers le blond.

-On va s'en sortir, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

-Mais oui, même si on a perdu Gandalf, tout ira bien, lui sourit-il.

Lyraen se détendit légèrement face au sourire de l'épéiste. S'il lui disait qu'ils s'en sortiraient alors elle lui faisait confiance.

-Par ici, pauvres fous, appela le magicien.

Visiblement, il n'était pas parti bien loin et venait d'apparaitre entre deux rochers. Thorin ne perdit pas de temps et alors que Gandalf retournait dans l'étroit passage, le nain se posta sur le rocher cachant l'accès.

-Venez, vite !

L'ensemble de la Compagnie ne se fit pas prier et s'élança en direction du passage.

Bofur passe en premier puis Bilbon alors que Gandalf comptait ceux qui descendaient. Seul Kili qui tirait encore sur les orcs, Fili qui attendait son frère, Thorin qui supervisait et Lyraen étaient encore à l'extérieur du passage. Le chef de la Compagnie tua même un warg qui s'était approché de trop près.

-Kili ! Sauve-toi ! hurla le roi nain.

L'archer avait déjà encoché une flèche mais il se mit à courir dès qu'il entendit l'ordre.

Fili le suivit mais il s'aperçu tout comme Thorin que Lyraen ne bougeait pas.

-Lyra ! Bouge ! hurla le blond.

-Peux pas, gémit la jeune fille paralysée par la peur, alors qu'un warg chevauché par un orc s'avançait vers elle.

L'horrible loup retroussa ses babines et dévoila une rangée de crocs acérés et luisant de bave. Il approcha encore alors que la jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger malgré son épée levée devant elle. Le warg émit un grondement sourd et ouvrit la gueule. L'orc sur son dos sourit méchamment : sa monture allait se régaler de cette fille des Hommes.

Lyraen ne put rien faire et alors que la gueule béante de la bête s'apprêtait à se refermer sur sa gorge, elle eut une pensée pour sa meilleure amie puis elle ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur et la mort.

La jeune fille mit bien une minute avant de se poser des questions. Rien. Était-elle déjà morte ?

Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et les écarquilla. Le temps semblait d'être figé.

L'orc avait une flèche fiché dans sa poitrine en plein cœur et le warg avait une épée enfoncée dans la gueule jusque dans le crâne et deux dans le poitrail.

Lyraen porta son regard le long des lames et tomba sur leurs propriétaires respectifs. Thorin et Fili.

Le chef nain avait pris le risque de la morsure à la place de l'humaine et Fili s'était assuré d'atteindre le cœur de la bête. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'archer encore en position de tir, la flèche qu'il avait encochée précédemment maintenant fiché dans l'orc.

Ce fut Thorin qui fit reprendre sa course au temps. Il retira son épée d'un coup sec et Fili fit de même avant que le warg ne s'effondre et que son cavalier ne chute avec lui.

Le roi nain attrapa la jeune fille par le bras avant de faire un mouvement de tête à Fili. Lyraen fut tiré de force par Thorin puis alors que Kili était déjà dans le passage, le nain la poussa dans l'ouverture avant de sauter à la suite du blond qui l'avait précédé.

Elle arriva en bas et fut réceptionné par Gloïn et Balin. Sous le choc, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle finit au sol.

Ce fut à ce moment que le son d'un cor retentit au-dessus de la Compagnie. Des bruits de combat se dirent rapidement entendre et un orc chuta dans le passage. Gandalf dirigea son bâton vers l'ennemi en prévision d'une future attaque mais cela n'était plus nécessaire, l'orc ayant une flèche planté dans le cou.

Thorin se saisit du trait et le retira puis l'observa avant de le jeter au sol comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-Les elfes, grogna-t-il.

Dwalin se trouvait un peu plus loin et observa le passage s'enfonçant entre deux parois d'une falaise.

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?

-Nous le suivons bien sûr ! répondit Bofur.

Le reste de la Compagnie emboita le pas des deux nains et s'aventura dans le boyau. Seule Lyraen complètement déphasée, resta inerte au sol. Alors que la plupart des nains, Bilbon et Gandalf s'engageaient entre les rochers, Thorin passa à côté de la jeune fille et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Celle-ci était très pâle et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

Lyraen releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard vide dans celui, bleu, du roi. Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Je…

-Allez. Venez. Le reste de la Compagnie va nous distancer.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui après quelques secondes, la prit. Il la tira pour la remettre sur ses jambes mais le contrecoup de la course-poursuite et de la peur imminente la fit tomber en avant, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle. Elle finit…dans les bras de Thorin qui la rattrapa.

Le nain plongea son regard bleu dans celui marron de la jeune fille. Ce ne fut qu'après un moment à s'être noyé dans les abysses que Lyraen détourna le regard et rougit légèrement, gênée.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas faite pour les aventures, lui dit-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Venez.

Le roi déchu passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'aida à marcher les quelques mètres les séparant du boyau rocheux.

-Le passage est trop étroit pour y passer à deux. Passez la première. Si vous avez un souci, je vous aiderai, lui proposa Thorin.

-Entendu.

Le nain retira son bras de la taille de la jeune fille et la laissa avancer dans l'étroit couloir. Lyraen s'aida de ses mains contre la roche afin de se maintenir debout. Ils retrouvèrent les autres 10 minutes plus tard, ceux-ci les ayant attendus.

La Compagnie repris son avancée et après une bonne heure de marche où Lyraen avait repris des forces, la petite troupe déboucha sur une plateforme.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. La beauté de la vallée s'étendant devant elle était indescriptible.

Tous regardèrent le soleil couchant se reflétant sur les toits des demeures élégantes se dressant plus bas.

-Voici la vallée d'Imladris. La dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom, explique Gandalf, tout fier.

-Fondcombe, murmura le hobbit, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Thorin ne sembla pas très heureux d'être arrivé chez les elfes. Il se tourna vers le magicien gris, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

-C'était votre plan depuis le début : nous conduire chez notre ennemi, siffla-t-il.

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité ici, est celle que vous avez amenée avec vous.

Le regard en coin de Bilbon en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'animosité du nain.

-Nous avons besoin de renseignements. Il nous faudra donc faire preuve de tact, de courtoisie et d'une bonne dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous me laisserez parler, moi, explique le magicien.

Lyraen qui se trouvait en retrait eut un petit sourire. Un vieil homme fumant une herbe louche qui disait qu'il avait plus de charme qu'une compagnie de nains. La jeune fille en doutait un peu mais s'il réussissait à leur trouver un abri douillet loin des horribles chiens de tout à l'heure, elle ne dirait pas non.

Gandalf pris donc la tête du groupe alors que Thorin faisait sa mine de grognon. La petite troupe franchit une petite corniche à flanc de falaise pour ensuite rejoindre un sentier serpentant en pente douce jusque dans le fond de la vallée.

Thorin faisant sa sale tête, avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas rester en tête de file. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs au centre du groupe et plus précisément derrière Lyraen. Celle-ci lui jeta un léger coup d'œil avant de se décider.

-Dites Thorin. Entre les elfes et les orcs, vous préférez lesquels ?

Le roi déchu lui lança un regard qui en disait long de ce qu'il pensait des deux races en question et de la question-même de la jeune fille.

-Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit, soupira l'humaine.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement et finirent par arriver vers un pont de pierre entouré de deux grandes statues de guerriers elfes. L'ensemble de la Compagnie regardait de tous côtés, les uns pour vérifier qu'aucun ennemi n'approchait, les autres pour admirer la splendeur des lieux. Lyraen et Bilbon faisait partie du second groupe.

Une petit tour sur le pont d'Avignon… d'Imladris plus tard et les voilà sur une place ronde d'où partait un escalier. Escalier d'où descendait un elfe. Grand, cheveux noirs et longs, une longue tunique, un certain port altier et bien sûr les jolies oreilles pointues.

-Mithrandir, appela l'elfe.

-Ah, Lindir, répondit Gandalf en souriant, je souhaiterai voir le Seigneur Elrond.

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit le dénommé Lindir.

Visiblement, la dose de charme du magicien ne faisait aucun effet à l'elfe en face de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils à la réponse.

-Pas ici ? Alors où est-il ?

L'elfe voulut répondre mais le son d'un cor de bataille se fit entendre au loin alors qu'une troupe de cavaliers arrivait au galop.

L'effet fut immédiat et la Compagnie se prépara au combat. Bilbon et Lyraen durent projetés au centre du groupe alors que les cavaliers passaient le pont. Ceux-ci tournèrent autour du petit groupe pendant un moment alors que les nains hésitaient à attaquer, Gandalf leur faisant signe de se calmer.

Le bataillon d'elfe finit par s'arrêter. Celui qui semblait être le chef eut un grand sourire en voyant le magicien.

-Gandalf !

-Seigneur Elrond !

Lyraen le détailla. De longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris perçants. Le temps ne se reflétait que dans ses yeux mais pas sur son visage. Une prestance et une aura de sagesse se dégageait de lui. Le franc sourire qu'il fit à Gandalf montrait également qu'il affichait clairement ses pensées par rapport à ce qu'on disait des elfes, trop froid et parfois, ressemblant à des statues son émotions.

La jeune fille, tout comme le reste de la Compagnie fut totalement larguée quand les deux amis s'échangèrent quelques paroles en sindarin.

Elrond descendit de son cheval et serra son ami contre lui avant de reprendre en langue commune.

-C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici, expliqua-t-il, tout en tendant une épée à Lindir.

-Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous, répondit Gandalf.

Ce fut Thorin qui fendit le groupe et s'approcha du Seigneur elfe.

-Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thraïn. Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi-sous-la-Montagne.

-Jamais il n'a parlé de vous, répondit le nain du tac-au-tac.

Lyraen hésita pendant une demi-seconde à aller se cogner la tête contre une des statues. L'intelligence et le bon sens des nains ne volaient pas haut. Visiblement, la remarque ne semblait pas beaucoup ébranlé le maître des lieux car il débita tout un monologue en sindarin sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? demanda Gloïn qui visiblement n'appréciait pas le ton employé par cet elfe.

Le magicien calma tout le monde rapidement.

-Non, Maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter.

L'ensemble des nains se concertèrent pendant quelques secondes par groupe de deux ou trois puis firent à nouveau face à Elrond.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, décréta Gloïn.

Le sans-gêne de ses compagnons de voyage était tellement édifiant que Lyraen resta planté au centre de la place pendant deux minutes alors que toute la Compagnie avait déjà gravis les marches.

-Lyraen ? Vous venez ? demanda le magicien à la jeune fille.

-Je rêve…, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas offensé. Je connais assez les nains pour savoir qu'ils sont très directs et peu polis, sourit Elrond.

-Mais c'est pas une raison. Au moins, je serais polie. Je vous remercie de nous accueillir dans votre demeure, Seigneur Elrond, fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement face à l'elfe.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune demoiselle, sourit-il.

Ce fut Kili qui interrompit la conversation.

-Lyra ? Tu viens ?

La jeune fille regarda Kili puis Elrond puis Gandalf et retourna à Kili.

-Kili, tu peux venir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'archer descendit les escaliers jusqu'à sa hauteur.

-Un souci ?

-Tu connais quelques notions de politesse ?

-Heu, oui, pourquoi ? demanda le brun ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant puis lui attrapa l'oreille et la tordit.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe. Mais lâche-moi, ça fait mal ! geignit Kili.

-Leçon numéro 1, quand on arrive chez quelqu'un, on dit « Bonjour ».

Elle tira le jeune nain qui était courbé, essayant d'échapper à la douleur, devant le Seigneur Elrond.

-On dit quoi ? demanda Lyraen.

-Bon… bonjour. Outch ! marmonna l'archer.

-Leçon numéro 2, on remercie la personne qui nous invite.

La jeune fille tordit un peu plus l'oreille.

-Me…merci, articula le pauvre nain.

Lyraen lâcha l'oreille du brun et celui-ci se la frotta, essayant de faire passer la douleur.

-T'es malade ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! s'énerva Kili.

-T'as encore une oreille. Tu veux qu'on continue les leçons ? demanda la jeune fille, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Le cadet des Durïns ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuis en courant dans l'escalier tout en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

Lyraen se tourna vers Elrond et Gandalf avec un sourire.

-Bonne journée, messieurs !

Puis elle grimpa les marches et se fit accueillir par une elfe qui entreprit de la guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle entendit par contre très bien Elrond rire avec Gandalf de la situation précédente.

**Fin chapitre 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà c'est déjà finit... Je vais essayer de me débloquer pour ce chapitre 11 et terminé le chapitre 8 à l'ordi ^^<strong>

**Aller! Croisez les doigts et reviews please! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous!  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous allez bien ^^  
><strong>

**Voici le chapitre suivant pour votre plus grand plaisir... enfin je l'espère ^^**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs Melior Silverdjane, Isil-gawien et Rachel Rekha pour leur reviews. Je m'attends toujours à en avoir 5-6 et j'en ai jamais plus de 3... snif...  
><strong>

**Enfin bref ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si mon style vous convient ou votre opinion, cela permet toujours à un auteur de s'améliorer ^^**

**Je remarque que vous aimez beaucoup les leçons de politesse ^^ **

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dit: Bon chapitre!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Lyraen suivait l'elfe devant elle depuis cinq minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête devant une porte d'un bois blanc avec une poignée en argent.

-Voici votre chambre, désigna la femme en ouvrant la pièce.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Celle-ci était d'un blanc nacré. Un lit à la parure de lin et de couleur verte pâle trônait au centre de la pièce en face d'une arche donnant sur une seconde salle. Un meuble de bois clair se situait en face du lit et une coiffeuse se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'arche. La chambre donnait sur une terrasse juste au niveau des chutes d'eau.

Lyraen passa dans la seconde salle pour visiter et découvrit un bain. Celui-ci était construit de tel manière à ce que l'eau pure de la cascade puisse alimenter le bassin.

-C'est sublime, murmure la jeune fille, ébahie.

-Une tenue propre vous attend dans l'armoire. Je viendrai vous chercher dans une heure et demi pour le repas, informa l'elfe avant de s'en aller.

-Attendez. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Lyraen, curieuse.

-Je me nomme Amalaë, répondit-elle.

-Enchantée. Moi, c'est Lyraen, sourit la jeune fille.

Amalaë eut l'air surprise du grand sourire de la jeune humaine mais elle sourit à son tour.

-A tout à l'heure, salua-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lyraen se retrouva soudain seule. Elle se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits familiers. Où était passé le doux son des sabots des poneys marchant sur le chemin, celui des rires et des paroles échangés entre ses compagnons de routes, le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant à chaque pas.

Elle se força au calme et respira profondément. Elle était à Fondcombe, elle ne risquait rien.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle fit une grimace en voyant sa tête. Courir dans la nature n'était pas très bon pour son apparence, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et de la poussière recouvrait son visage. Un bain s'imposait.

Elle passe dans la pièce adjacente et découvrit une serviette et plusieurs savons sur un petit meuble de bois clair situé à côté du bassin. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à fouiller l'armoire ou à demander à quelqu'un, se dit-elle en souriant.

Elle entreprit de se déshabiller en posant ses affaires sur le bord du bassin et elle prit les deux flacons de savon se trouvant sur le petit banc. L'un sentait le pin et l'autre la rose. Elle les déposa au bord du bassin et entreprit de se glisser dans l'eau claire et fumante de la baignoire.

Elle soupira d'aise et de plaisir. Elle profita du bain pour détendre ses muscles devenus douloureux face à la précédente course et se lava totalement les cheveux après avoir opté pour le shampoing à la rose. Lyraen sortit du bain, un peu plus fatiguée qu'avant, l'eau chaude l'ayant fait somnolée mais plus détendue et plus propre.

Elle se saisit de la serviette, s'enroula dedans et décida de fouiller l'armoire dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle en ressortit une robe vert pâle et blanche avec de longues manches évasées. Elle l'essaya et fut étonnée de découvrir qu'elle était à sa taille. Elle entreprit ensuite de se coiffer et se fit une longue tresse passant sur son côté droit puis elle alla se coucher sur le grand lit qui lui tendait les bras.

Elle fixa le plafond et repensa à tout ce qui était déjà arrivé. Elle sourit. Ok, le combat c'était pas encore au point mais au moins, elle avait la confirmation que la Compagnie et plus particulièrement les trois Durïns n'allaient pas la laisser tomber.

Elle continua de laisser ses pensées vagabonder et finir par s'endormir.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle fut réveillée par Amalaë.

Lyraen se leva et vérifia qu'elle était présentable. La petite heure de sommeil n'avait pas été suffisante pour qu'elle soit totalement reposée mais elle lui avait tout de même été bénéfique.

Elle sourit et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une grande terrasse où était dressé deux tables. Une grande et une plus petite sur la partie haute de la terrasse.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie était déjà attablé et découvrait le repas végétarien des elfes. Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas leur convenir et la douce musique que leurs hôtes jouaient, non plus.

Thorin avait été invité à la plus petite table, celle du Seigneur Elrond, de même que Gandalf. Vu la tête que le roi nain faisait, il n'était pas très heureux d'être là mais il faisait honneur à son rang en restant poli.

Ce fut Gloïn qui aperçut la jeune fille en premier. Il s'arrêta subitement de parler et donna un coup de coude à Bifur qui se trouvait à ses côtés puis désigna la jeune fille d'un signe de tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que toute la tablé ne la fixe d'un regard étonné.

Elle s'avança calmement vers ses amis puis s'arrêta vers eux. Aucun ne l'avait quitté du regard, comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés.

Du côté de la seconde table, Elrond la salua, Gandalf lui sourit et Thorin la fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit Balin.

Lyraen lui sourit et se dirigea vers les plus jeunes.

-Kili, tu me fais une petite place ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le brun semblait perdu et ne cessait de la fixer du regard. Lyraen soupira alors que Fili souriait. Elle finit par passer sa main plusieurs fois devant les yeux de l'archer.

-Youhou ! Lyraen appelle Kili. Reviens sur Terre.

Il sembla reprendre vie et cligna des yeux.

-Heu… tu disais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oh, bien sûr, sourit-il en lui faisant de la place sur le banc.

-Merci, sourit-elle en retour.

La plupart des nains observèrent l'archer puis la jeune fille.

-Kili a le béguin, déclara Gloïn, sûr de lui.

-Mais pas du tout, répliqua-t-il vivement, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

Lyraen le regarda puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue ce qui étonna tout le monde. Il la regarda, surpris.

-C'est toujours valorisant et bénéfique de se sentir aimé. Merci, lui sourit-elle.

Il devint encore plus rouge et marmonna dans sa barbe quasi-inexistante sous les rires des autres nains.

-Et désolé pour ton oreille, tout à l'heure mais tu as malheureusement subi mon courroux. Tu étais là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il la fixa pendant trois secondes avant de lui faire un sourire malicieux et de lui tirer l'oreille. Lyraen eut un cri de douleur.

-Vengeance accomplie, sourit-il.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire avant qu'un bras ne soit passé autour de ses épaules et qu'un souffle chaud ne passe près de son oreille.

-Kili, cesse de t'accaparer notre princesse, fit Fili.

Lyraen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jaloux, répondit-elle en lui faisant également un bisou.

-Très jaloux, sourit le blond.

-Bon, les garçons, laissez-moi manger un peu, ordonna la jeune fille.

-Il n'y a que de la verdure, précisa Ori.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Bon appétit ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune fille mangea sa salade et ses feuilles de chou tout en observant le regard dépité de ses amis nains. La verdure n'était pas le plus nourrissant pour se remplir l'estomac mais au moins elle avait à manger.

Visiblement, le repas était plus qu'ennuyeux pour les nains et rapidement ils s'en allèrent chercher un autre endroit pour se restaurer laissant la jeune fille finir de manger, seule.

Une fois son assiette finit, Lyraen resta assise à écouter la douce musique des elfes tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers la table un peu plus loin.

Thorin ne semblait pas très emballé par son repas végétarien et ne faisait que triturer ses feuilles de salade. Quant à Gandalf et au Seigneur Elrond, ceux-ci discutaient en sindarin, langue incompréhensible pour le roi nain.

Il jeta un regard à la table devenue silencieuse et y croisa le regard de la jeune humaine qui l'observait. Il sembla comprendre l'aide qu'elle lui proposait et s'excusa donc auprès de son hôte et du magicien.

Il descendit les quelques marches le séparant de la jeune fille et se posta devant elle.

-Vous venez ? Nous avons à discuter, lui proposa Thorin.

Lyraen n'était pas dupe, c'était une façon détourné pour échapper au repas ennuyeux.

-Je vous suis, lui répondit-elle.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans une autre aile de la demeure et se retrouvèrent sur une grande terrasse surplombant le domaine des elfes et entourée de plantes grimpantes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Lyraen s'approchait du balcon pour admiré la vue magnifique s'offrant à elle.

-Merci, lui dit Thorin.

Lyraen lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

-Je vous en prie. Vous aviez l'air de vous ennuyiez à cette table. C'est si inintéressant que ça d'écouter parler un elfe ?

-Je me dois de rester en vie pour reconquérir mon royaume. Je ne peux mourir maintenant et vu l'ennui qui me gagnait, je serais mort avant la fin de leur conversation, grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille se mit à rire et le roi fit un petit sourire.

-Allons retrouver les autres. Ils seraient capables de créer un incident diplomatique, proposa Thorin en soupirant.

-Vous ne faites pas réellement confiance aux personnes qui vous entourent, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le roi déchu observa la jeune fille à la dérobée puis consenti à répondre.

-Mes expériences passées ne me permettent plus de pouvoir faire confiance aux personnes qui m'entourent. Du moins avant un certain temps.

La jeune fille ne dit rien.

-Et vous, Lyraen ? Pouvez-vous faire confiance aux personnes qui vous entourent ? demanda le nain, lui retournant la question.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui fait facilement confiance mais lorsque l'on trahit cette confiance, il est pratiquement impossible que je la redonne. Et concernant les personnes qui m'entourent actuellement, oui, je leur fait pleinement confiance. Je vous fais réellement confiance, Thorin, lui avoua-t-elle, se tournant vers lui.

Le regard de la jeune fille était sincère et déterminé, ce qui étonna un peu le roi.

-Vous me faites confiance alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ? demanda le roi, curieux.

-Parfois, il faut faire confiance à son instinct, sourit-elle, et puis malgré les disputes que nous avons eues, vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors que le warg allait me dévorer. Vous n'étiez pas obligé et pourtant vous l'avez fait en mettant votre propre vie en danger. Je vous en remercie encore. Je pense que ce genre d'action permet d'instaurer une confiance durable, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez peut-être raison, répondit-il.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et d'observer les alentours.

-Nous sommes perdus, décréta Lyraen.

-Je ne pense pas, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas où nous sommes par rapport à l'aide des invités, répondit Thorin.

-Bon, deux solutions s'offrent à nous alors. Soit on tombe sur un elfe et on lui demande le chemin, soit on les retrouve grâce au bruit.

-Au bruit ? demanda le nain, surpris.

-On voit que vous ne remarquez pas le manque absolu de discrétion de vos camarades nains, sourit Lyraen en tendant l'oreille.

Thorin bougonna dans sa barbe avant d'imiter la jeune fille et de tendre l'oreille pour capter un bruit quelconque. Ce ne fut que le silence qui leur répondit.

-Pas de bruits. Essayons de trouver un moyen de descendre ces étages, ils ne doivent pas être loin, proposa le roi nain.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de trouver un escalier et de revenir dans les parties plus habités de la demeure mais toujours aucune idée d'où se trouvait la Compagnie.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur et Thorin se fit percuter par quelqu'un qui courait. Le choc avait été si violent que le nain s'était retrouver au sol et que le turbulent personnage se trouvait à présent étalé de tout son long sur les genoux du roi.

-Aïe !

Celui qui venait de provoquer cette chute était un garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui releva la tête et posa ses grands yeux noisette sur la personne qu'il avait renversée et sur la jeune fille juste à côté.

Quand il croisa le regard noir et mécontent du nain, il se releva rapidement. Lyraen tendit sa main à Thorin pour l'aider à se relever alors que celui-ci dévisageait méchamment le garçon.

-Heu… Désolé ? tenta le petit homme.

Car oui, c'était bien un fils des Hommes, ses petites oreilles rondes aperçus auparavant en attestaient.

Le nain empoigna le vêtement du garçon et l'attira à lui. Etonnamment, ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille.

-Ça te prend souvent de renverser les gens, gamin ? demanda le nain, hargneux.

-Thorin, ce n'est qu'un enfant, contra Lyraen.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse !

La jeune fille soupira, blasée du caractère buté du nain. Le garçon quant à lui tourna la tête pour tenter de regarder derrière lui et sembla paniquer.

-Estel ? appela une voix à proximité.

Le gamin commença réellement à paniquer et jeta de frénétiques coups d'œil dans la direction d'où il était venu. Lyraen compris rapidement qu'il avait dû échapper à la surveillance des elfes. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Thorin qui tenait toujours fermement le garçon et lui lança un regard empli d'une demande muette alors que les appels se faisaient plus proches.

Le nain relâcha le gamin en soupirant et Lyraen le tira rapidement avant de le cacher derrière une grande sculpture à proximité avant de faire signe au nain de la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit en poussant un second soupir. Il avait bien compris que la jeune fille tentait de sauver la mise au gosse mais son humeur était mitigée.

Il arriva aux côtés de Lyraen au moment où un elfe à l'air sévère ne passe le bout du couloir pour se diriger dans leur direction. Le roi déchu et la jeune fille l'observèrent alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il les dépassa, leur lançant un regard suffisant avant de s'éloigner pour continuer ses recherches.

Apres environ cinq minutes d'écoute silencieuse pour être sûr qu'il se soit éloigné, Lyraen contourna la statue et fit un grand sourire au garçon.

-Il est parti. Tu peux sortir.

Estel poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortir de sa cachette.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il te cherchait ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Parce que je me suis enfui. Normalement, je devrais être à la bibliothèque à lire des vieux livres poussiéreux alors qu'Eldor me surveille. Mais j'ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie, sourit-il.

-C'était lui, Eldor ? demanda Thorin.

-Oui. Je l'aime pas. Il est tellement austère, explique Estel en faisant une grimace.

Grimace reprise par Thorin au souvenir du regard de l'elfe.

-On comprend pourquoi, rigola Lyraen, tu t'appelles Este, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu saurais où se trouve la Compagnie de nains qui est arrivé dans la journée ? On s'est un peu perdus, demanda la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire, sourit-il, plein d'entrain.

Thorin et Lyraen suivirent le garçon dans le dédale de couloirs de la demeure des elfes avant d'arriver dans l'aile réservée aux invités.

-Voilà ! Nous y sommes, annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Merci à toi, répondit Lyraen alors que de grands rires s'échappaient de la pièce à proximité.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir caché d'Eldor. Je peux enfin me balader un peu, sourit-il, joyeusement.

-Essaie de ne pas te faire reprendre. Il semble horriblement ennuyant, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Et si jamais il t'embête, viens te cacher ici, le temps de notre présence en ces lieux, proposa Thorin.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux vraiment venir ? demanda Estel, plein d'espoir.

Lyraen regarda le nain avec suspicion depuis sa proposition. Thorin aidait un gosse ? Cela cachait quelque chose.

-Bien sûr. Tant que ça peut embêter un elfe, cela m'arrange, sourit-il méchamment.

-Le sadisme et la rancune de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne envers les elfes, dans toute sa splendeur, résuma Lyraen en rigolant.

Il lui fit un sourire très fier et entreprit de rejoindre sa Compagnie.

-Alors, tu veux venir ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant la porte.

Un magnifique sourire et un acquiescement plus tard et les deux humains entrèrent dans les appartements occupés par les nains et le hobbit.

Visiblement, c'était la fête. Une partie des nains s'étaient mis à l'aise et avaient ôté une partie de leur vêtements, alors que d'autres se bataillaient entre eux. L'un des meubles de bois se consumait sur la terrasse alors qu'un barbecue était organisé avec les dernières provisions de viande.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Estel, surpris.

-D'habitude c'est un peu plus calme mais ils sont toujours aussi joyeux, répondit Lyraen.

-Au moins Eldor ne viendra jamais ici, sourit joyeusement le garçon.

Kili qui riait d'une blague de Bofur porta son regard en direction de la porte et aperçu la jeune fille accompagnée d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

-Hey Lyra ! appela-t-il.

Lyraen fit un sourire à Estel qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se dirigea vers le cadet des héritiers de Durin.

-Kili ! Alors comme ça, vous avez osé m'abandonner toute seule à cette table, entourée d'elfes ennuyants.

-Heu… désolé ? fit-il, un sourire d'excuse au coin des lèvres, au fait qui est-ce ? finit-il par demander en désignant le garçon.

-Ah, je te présente Estel. Il nous a reconduit jusqu'ici après qu'on l'ai aidé, Thorin et moi, a échappé à un elfe trop louche, présenta Lyraen.

-Haha, tous les elfes sont louches. Bienvenue parmi les nains, accueilli l'archer.

Lyraen laissa les deux jeunes discutés entre eux et se dirigea vers le groupe autour du feu.

-Tiens Lyra, c'est pour toi. La verdure, ça nourrit pas et t'es déjà pas bien grasse, lui fit Bofur en lui tendant un morceau de jambon chaud.

-Je ne sais comment je dois prendre le fait que je sois pas bien grasse mais merci pour le morceau de viande.

La jeune fille s'assit près du feu de meubles et mangea tranquillement son bout de jambon tout en écoutant les conversations de ses compagnons. Elle rit des blagues de Fili, Kili et Estel. Elle parla avec Gloïn de sa femme et de son fils Gimli ou encore, elle écoutait les récits guerriers de Dwalin ou Balin.

La soirée s'écoula progressivement avant que Thorin n'ordonne à tout le monde d'aller se coucher.

Estel fit une moue d'ennui car il voulait rester mais Kili lui proposa qu'il revienne le lendemain et sinon qu'ils viendraient le chercher pour l'extirper des griffes d'Eldor. Lyraen salua tous les nains avant de sortir de la chambre suivit du garçon à qui elle souhaita une bonne nuit puis elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Vide mais si calme.

Elle ôta la robe qu'elle portait depuis le début de la soirée et fouilla l'armoire. Elle y trouva une chemise longue dont elle se vêtit et se glissa ensuite sous les draps. Elle écouta le bruit de la cascade et finit par s'endormir, l'accumulation de fatigue ayant raison d'elle.

Fin chapitre 8

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Une petite review peut-être? A bientôt!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde!  
><strong>

**Oui, je sais, cela fait 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté... honte à moi je l'avoue. J'ai eu un peu beaucoup de travail et je suis parti en voyage linguistique pendant 2 semaines à Berlin (ma vie est passionnante ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas avancé d'une demie page sur le chapitre 12 et cela devient très frustrant... Enfin, il avance mais à la vitesse d'un escargot...**

**Pour en revenir à nos moutons... et nos nains plus précisément, je vous poste le chapitre 9!  
><strong>

**Avant cela, je vais quand même faire quelques remerciements pour mes irréductibles lecteurs/lectrices ^^  
><strong>

**Alors un grand merci à Neiflheim et à Melior Silverdjane pour leur review (j'en viens à me demander si vous souhaitez des réponses concrète et si oui, je ferais le nécessaire pour répondre en privé)**

**Je remercie également ElodiePotter93, CookieGrannyOnePiece (j'adore One Piece en passant ^^) ainsi que Alecto McPhee pour l'ajout de cette fic dans leur liste de favori.**

**Enfin, je remercie CookieGrannyOnePiece, Lenaa-chan, Alecto McPhee, Superlils et LaoLuciole pour le suivi de la fic ^^**

**Un grand merci à Melior Silverdjane pour faire de la pub pour ma fanfic! T'es adorable!****  
><strong>

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire tout ça ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût de Lyraen. Le soleil éclairait l'eau ruisselante de la cascade et cela scintillait jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Elle était toujours fatiguée. Elle grogna face à la clarté trop vive et se retourna du côté de la porte, espérant pouvoir se rendormir quelques heures.

C'était sans compter sur deux jeunes nains et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui entrèrent à ce moment dans sa chambre pour voir si elle était réveillée. Sans frapper à la porte, bien sûr.

Ce fut une bordée de jurons colorés et dans deux langues différentes qui les accueillir.

-Quel langage, rigola Kili alors que son frère retirait d'un coup sec le drap recouvrant la jeune fille.

Il y eu un silence gêné.

-Heu… on sort, désolé, s'excusa le blond avant de virer au rouge cramoisi.

L'archer avait placé ses mains sur les yeux d'Estel et avait également le rouge aux joues. Il fit sortir le garçon, alors que son frère refermait la porte après être également sortir. Thorin qui passait par là observa ses neveux.

-Un souci ? demanda-t-il devant l'attitude étrange des trois jeunes.

Ils levèrent le regard vers leur oncle alors qu'Estel ôtait rageusement la main que Kili avait toujours devant ses yeux.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Fili, encore tout rouge.

-Si, mais pas important, répondit en même temps Kili.

Thorin les regarda suspicieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que ? se demanda-t-il, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Lyraen avait tourné le dos à la porte et ses cheveux formaient une trainée sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas ramené le drap sur elle et de ce fait, seule la chemise longue la recouvrait. Cependant celle-ci était remontée durant la nuit et dévoilait à présent les jambes, les fesses et le creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Seul un sous-vêtement blanc cachait une partie du corps. Le regard de Thorin parcouru les jambes fines et satinées de l'humaine avant de s'attarder sur les fesses rebondies puis de terminer au creux des reins. Il vira au rouge et ferma la porte rapidement avant de se tourner vers ses neveux.

Ceux-ci arboraient à présent un petit sourire malicieux.

Prit la main dans la sac, Thorin était aussi rouge qu'eux l'étaient il y a cinq minutes.

-Laissez-la dormir et allez donc faire un tour. Elle vous rejoindra sans doute plus tard, leur ordonna le roi nain.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent alors qu'Estel demandait aux deux frères ce qu'ils avaient vu.

-Rien te concernant. T'es encore trop jeune. Bon, tu nous avais parlé d'un terrain d'entraînement. Tu nous y guide ? demanda Fili.

-Entendu, sourit le garçon, pas vexé le moins du monde.

Il fallut encore deux heures supplémentaires avant que Lyraen ne se réveille enfin et n'ai un vague souvenir d'un réveil brutal. Elle observa le drap toujours à ses pieds et non sur elle et parvins rapidement à la conclusion que les deux héritiers l'avaient vu dans cette tenue.

Elle vira au rouge autant de honte que de colère. Si elle les attrapait, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure mais pour l'instant, elle décida de prendre un bain rapide et de s'habiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était prête. Lyraen avait remis ses habits de voyage et comptait bien mettre la main sur les deux idiots qui s'étaient introduits dans sa chambre sans sa permission.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour tomber sur Thorin qui passait par là.

-Ah, Thorin, appela-t-elle.

Le chef des nains se retourna et aperçu la jeune fille, réveillée et vêtue.

-Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, calmement.

-Plutôt bien, avant que Kili et Fili ne décident de me réveiller. Vous savez où ils sont ? expliqua-t-elle, mécontente.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis en direction du terrain d'entrainement des elfes. Et maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire, lui répondit-il rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Lyraen qui plissa les yeux.

-Un instant !

Thorin se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille avant de regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Lyraen et elle observa méchamment le nain en face d'elle.

-Vous m'avez vu après que vos neveux soient passés dans ma chambre, constata-t-elle, mécontente.

-C'était un accident. Comprenez-moi. Leur comportement était tellement étrange que j'ai craint une nouvelle blague de leur part. J'ai donc ouvert la porte pour vérifier, expliqua-t-il.

-Et vous m'avez vu sans drap pour me couvrir, soupira Lyraen.

Le roi déchu hocha légèrement la tête et Lyraen l'observa longuement.

-Bon, je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Maintenant, je vais aller retrouver ces deux idiots. Le terrain d'entraînement c'est par où ?

-De ce côté je crois, lui indiqua le nain en désignant un escalier sur la droite.

-Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille se dirigea donc dans la direction indiquée.

-Heu, Lyraen ? appela Thorin.

Elle se retourna, curieuse.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien, finit par dire le roi après un moment.

Lyraen ne se posa pas plus de questions et retourna à sa vengeance personnelle. D'abord, il lui fallait trouver ces deux idiots.

Elle descendit plusieurs étages avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du fracas des armes.

La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers ce qui devait être le terrain d'entraînement. Elle y trouva les deux frères en plein combat. Visiblement, Fili avait le dessus mais l'archer ne voulait pas abandonner et Estel était assis sur le côté à les regarder.

Le terrain comprenait un grand espace permettant les combats à l'épée ainsi qu'une zone spécifique au tir à l'arc. Le tout était bordé d'un ruisseau sur trois côtés du terrain.

-Les garçons, appela Lyraen.

Les héritiers de Durïn ainsi qu'Estel tournèrent la tête en direction de la jeune fille qui s'approchait des deux combattants.

-Tu es enfin réveillée, sourit Kili en rangeant son épée.

-On croyait ne pas te voir de la journée, compléta Fili.

-Mais si, mais si, sourit joyeusement la jeune fille, bisou du matin ? proposa-t-elle encore.

Les deux jeunes nains lui firent un immense sourire et s'approchèrent de Lyraen. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de la jeune fille et ce fut une Lyraen au regard psychotique, tordant l'une des oreilles de chacun des deux héritiers, qui leur fit un grand sourire mauvais.

-Leçon numéro 1, commença-t-elle en tordant un peu plus les deux oreilles ce qui déclencha une plainte des deux nains, on n'entre pas dans ma chambre sans frapper sauf cas de force majeur comme un hurlement de ma part.

Estel observait la scène et avait mal pour ses amis mais ils l'avaient mérité.

-Leçon numéro 2, continua Lyraen tout en tirant les deux nains de l'autre côté du terrain, on n'ôte pas un drap qui recouvre une jeune fille, expliqua-t-elle tout en tordant encore plus l'oreille de Fili qui gémit de douleurs.

Quelques elfes qui passaient par là observèrent la scène, intrigués.

-Et dernier point, fit-elle en les poussant subitement dans le ruisseau, bon bain !

Il y eut un grand PLOUF alors que Lyraen se retournait en se frottant les mains comme après un travail bien fait.

Les deux nains étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds et se tenait chacun leur oreille maltraitée.

-Je te l'ai dit, elle peut être très dangereuse, dit Kili à son frère.

-J'avoue. Par Aulë, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, confirma le blond en frottant son oreille devenue rouge.

Lyraen était partie saluer Estel qui se moquait des deux héritiers.

-C'est pas du jeu, lança Fili, je voulais un bisou, pas me faire arracher l'oreille.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit un grand sourire au blond tout en mimant un pincement.

-T'as une seconde oreille, Fili, t'en veux encore ?

L'épéiste se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles alors que son frère se moquait de lui.

-Il a la même réaction que moi, rigola le brun.

-Ça doit être de famille, sourit doucement Lyraen.

Kili finit par sortir du ruisseau et tenta tant bien que mal d'essorer ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille.

-On aura bientôt plus d'oreilles avec toi, lui reprocha l'archer.

-Si vous faisiez moins de bêtises, ça n'arriverait pas, justifia-t-elle.

-J'avoue. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. On ne savait pas que tu dormais dans cette tenue, rougit légèrement Kili.

Lyraen éclata de rire.

-Ben quoi ? Je m'excuse et tu te moques de moi, bouda-t-il.

-T'es aussi rouge que ton oreille, réussi à expliquer la jeune fille.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire joyeusement alors que Fili les rejoignait.

-Avec tout ça, on n'a toujours pas eu notre bisou du matin, se plaignit l'épéiste.

-Pauvre chou. Allez viens là, sourit-elle.

Le blond approcha et se vengea en tirant l'oreille de Lyraen puis tendit sa joue pour un bisou. La jeune fille soupira face à la petite vengeance de l'épéiste, ayant une impression de déjà-vu et elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Fili avant de se tourner et de croiser le regard de gamin de Kili. Elle lui fit également un bisou sur la joue puis leur sourit à tous les deux.

-Et dire qu'on ne lui a pas dit qu'une troisième personne l'avait vu aussi, chuchota Kili à son frère.

-Si tu parles de ton oncle, je suis déjà au courant, lui précisa-t-elle.

-Ha. Et il s'est aussi fait tirer les oreilles ? demanda l'archer.

-Non, lui est plus malin. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui est entré dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de me réveiller tout en tirant sur la couverture de mon lit, expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors comment t'as su qu'il t'avait vu ? demanda Fili.

-Particularité des Durïn. Vous devenez un peu trop rouge quand vous êtes gênés, sourit-elle.

Les deux nains se regardèrent puis rirent ensemble alors que Lyraen et Estel souriaient.

Les quatre amis partirent déambuler dans les couloirs de la Maison simple de elfes avant qu'Estel ne commence à trépigner.

-Qui y a-t-il Estel ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Héhéh. Sens donc cette odeur.

Lyraen et les deux nains humèrent l'air ambiant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, étonnés.

-Ca sent…, commença Kili.

-… les pâtisseries, termina Fili.

Le ventre des quatre compères sembla se réveiller à cet instant et gronda fortement.

Tous se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Qui est avec moi pour aller sauver les pâtisseries des mains des elfes ? demanda Kili en levant la main.

Trois mains supplémentaires se levèrent et c'est un petit groupe moitié courant, moitié rigolant qui se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Pendant ce temps, l'ensemble de la Compagnie était disséminé un peu partout dans la maison simple. Certains discutaient ensemble sur l'une de terrasses, d'autres observaient le paysage, Ori était même en plein dessin, mais tous profitaient du calme et du repos qu'ils pouvaient prendre.

Ce fut Thorin qui découvrit le petit groupe d'amis, assis au bord du ruisseau, sur une pente herbeuse avec un panier à leurs côtés.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il, étonné de découvrir ses neveux si calmes.

-On profite du paysage…, commença Kili

-… de la tranquillité…, continua Fili.

-… de l'absence d'elfe…, renchérit Estel.

-… et des pâtisseries, termina Lyraen en lui tendant un biscuit aux baies de bois.

Le roi déchu les observa étrangement. Ils arboraient tous un magnifique sourire qui signifiait en temps normal : « Attention, j'ai fait un bêtise mais c'est pas ma faute ». Il soupira.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Rien du tout, répondit un peu trop rapidement l'archer.

-On est juste passés aux cuisines, précisa Estel.

-Mais on n'a pas menacé le cuisinier, renchérit l'épéiste.

-On a juste embarqué l'ensemble des gâteaux, termina la jeune fille.

Thorin les regarda, blasé.

-Je pense plutôt que vous êtes allés aux cuisines, que vous avez tenu en retrait le cuisinier pendant que deux d'entre vous volaient les gâteaux avant que vous ne vous sauviez en courant afin de les déguster plus tard, résuma-t-il.

-Flûte, vous nous connaissez trop bien, râla-elle.

Le roi soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'humaine et commença à manger son biscuit.

-Même pas un reproche ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Pas la force, répondit le nain après avoir terminé son gâteau.

-Dites plutôt que vous êtes heureux qu'on ait embêté un elfe, contra Lyraen.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, sourit Thorin en piochant encore un biscuit dans le panier.

Le petit groupe resta là pendant encore un moment, profitant du calme après ces derniers jours stressants.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil déclina et que le panier fût vide que le groupe décida de remonté vers l'aile des invités. Ils y trouvèrent le reste de la Compagnie qui festoyait et buvait. Les elfes leur avaient amené des plats de viande, de la bière et du vin. La soirée risquait d'être mouvementée.

Après une heure, ce fût une certitude. La soirée ne risquait pas d'être mouvementée, elle l'était.

Bofur était monté sur la table et chantait une chanson en khuzdul alors que les nains de la Compagnie reprenaient le refrain en cœur tout en tapant dans leurs mains.

Bilbon s'était éclipsé, saturant du manque de politesse de ses compagnons de voyage. Gandalf était introuvable, sans doute parti discuter en elfique avec le maître des lieux. Estel était écroulé de rire sur sa chaise, quant à Thorin et Lyraen, ils étaient blasés. Etre avec des nains qui mettaient autant d'ambiance, ça allait un moment mais ça devenait saoulant à la longue.

Et le pire de tout fut sans doute que tous les nains étaient ivres morts ! Exception faite de Thorin qui se devait de gérer le monstrueux foutoir qui en résultait.

Lyraen avait même dû empêcher Kili et Fili de faire boire le jeune humain, ce qui s'était soldé par une cession de drague éhontée à son encontre.

Au final, le futur Roi sous la Montagne était à deux doigts de tous les jeter par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse et la jeune fille menaçait de leur retourner à tous une paire de baffes. Pas que cela soit très efficace contre un nain mais l'idée était là.

Ils se regardèrent, blasés, avant que Thorin ne fasse un signe de tête à la jeune fille et ne s'éloigne quelque peu du bruit ambiant. Lyraen le suivit et prit une grande inspiration une fois qu'ils furent tous deux au calme.

-Raaahhh, j'en pouvais plus ! J'espère que demain, ils auront tous la gueule de bois, râla la jeune fille.

-Peu probable. Les nains tiennent bien l'alcool mais même s'ils sont complètement ivres, ils ont rarement la gueule de bois. Seuls les hommes ont ce souci, expliqua le nain.

-Dommage, ça leur ferait les pieds. J'étais à deux doigts de décapiter Fili quand il m'a demandé si je voulais visiter son lit avec lui, renchérit-elle, mécontente.

Thorin eut un petit sourire que Lyraen ne vit pas.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On les laisse continuer à se saouler ou on intervient ? reprit-elle.

-Je vais tenter d'user de mon autorité sinon nous devrons employer les grands moyens.

-Qui sont ?

-Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas mais on trouvera un moyen de les dessaouler rapidement, répondit-il.

-Entendu !

Les deux compères retournèrent vers les outres avinées qu'étaient devenus leurs compagnons et Thorin tenta tant bien que mal de donner l'ordre à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Peine perdue, ils étaient tous trop ivres et se fichaient complètement de lui.

La jeune fille s'était pendant ce temps, déplacée discrètement vers le bord de la terrasse et après avoir donné une gifle à Bofur qui voulait lui faire un « câlin », elle jeta un discret coup d'œil en bas. Parfait !

Elle fit un petit signe à Thorin et il la rejoignit rapidement.

-Il y a une fontaine en dessous de la terrasse. Il ne reste plus qu'à les faire passer par-dessus la rambarde mais discrètement et ils dessaouleront très vite, proposa Lyraen.

-Entendu. Allons-y, accepta le roi.

Le plus proche se trouvait être Bifur qui somnolait un peu plus loin. Ni une, ni deux, Lyraen fit jouer son charme, l'attira vers le bord et Thorin s'empressa de lui saisir les chevilles pour le jeter par-dessus bord.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tous les nains étaient en bas, barbotant dans la fontaine qui se trouvait juste en dessous. A croire que les elfes l'avait prévu pour ça.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage, tous penaud et les idées un peu plus claires alors que leur chef les attendait de pied ferme avec un regard qui en disait long sur leur conduite et un ordre muet d'aller se coucher.

La petite troupe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obéit immédiatement.

-Bon, cette histoire est enfin réglée, soupira Thorin, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, finit-il.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi et à demain, soupira-t-elle aussi avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Estel avait préféré lever les voiles quand il avait vu le manège de vengeance et Lyraen n'avait donc pas pu le saluer. Elle fit une petite moue puis entreprit d'aller se coucher, espérant qu'aucun des nains n'ait l'idée de la réveiller sinon elle commettrait un meurtre.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, complètement épuisée par la soirée.

**Fin chapitre 9**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!<strong>

**P.S. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou! *pas tapé pitié!***

**Oui j'avoue, je suis absolument mais pas du tout constante dans la publication de mes chapitres... Gardez les tomates pour plus tard svp...**

**Bon, je vous fais un court résumé des choses:**

**J'ai une... MONTAGNE de travail... Ben oui, on appelle ça des études... MAIS... les chapitres avancent enfin! J'ai eu un horrible passage à vide pendant presque 5 mois sur le chapitre 13 mais il est enfin finit! Et j'ai commencé le chapitre 14 ^^ Donc tout va bien! (Et accessoirement je suis toujours autant fan du fandom du Hobbit donc je devrais pas encore m'arrêter)**

**Passons aux remerciements maintenant (il en faut parce que continuer de me lire avec des publications aussi anarchique faut avoir du courage... ^^).**

**Pour les follows de alienawyvern, Elafrotita, Maman bouba, FinalDaydreamer, Lilinn, EfrimeRevaras, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat, Roselia001, Nooo Aime, lizzia0901, EssSi, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, , UN GRAND MERCI!**

**Et pour les favorites de alienawyvern, FinalDaydreamer, BibiCool360, Lilinn, EfrimeRevaras, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat, lizzia0901 et , un grand merci aussi!**

**Les reviews maintenant:**

**Melior Silverdjane: Je ne te dirai rien sur une potentielle rencontre avec le Conseil Blanc. Mais n'oublie pas que Lyraen s'est fixé un objectif ^^  
><strong>

**Akayui: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et voici la suite ^^**

**BibiCool360: Merci ^^ Alors je continue!**

**EfrimeRevaras: Merci beaucoup ^^ Tu verras la suite n'est pas triste non plus ^^**

**Noooo Aime: 4 O... Difficile ton pseudo ^^ Je ne dirai non plus rien du tout sur la romance ^^ Qui sait... Et j'avoue... le tirage d'oreille ne fonctionnerai surement pas avec Dwalin ^^**

**Et pour ma Guest review (spécial anonyme ^^) : Je continue, je continue ^^ Voici donc la suite!**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre avant que je ne me fasse lapider! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Le lendemain matin fut aussi ensoleillé que le précédent. A croire que la vallée ne connaissait pas la pluie.

Lyraen se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné et pourtant, elle n'avait rien bu la veille. Elle râla pour la forme et se leva doucement. Elle irait demander quelque chose aux elfes contre son mal de tête.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau avec l'impression d'avoir une cuite, conséquence de sa migraine.

La jeune fille se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans l'eau chauffée du bassin et elle se détendit rapidement. La petite soirée d'hier avait été éprouvante et à ce souvenir, elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait pas d'invité la Compagnie pour un apéro vu l'ivresse des nains.

On dit que l'alcool désinhibe les sens mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kili et Fili la drague ouvertement ni que l'ensemble de la Compagnie ait une certaine attirance envers elle. Elle sourit.

Le réveil dans la fontaine trois mètres plus bas, avait dû être brutal et vu la tête de tout le monde, ils avaient tous compris qu'ils avaient dépassé les bornes.

Lyraen se mit à rire doucement. Une fois calmé, elle se dépêcha de se laver et de sortir du bain. Elle se sécha, s'habilla de ses vêtements de voyage, prit son épée et tressa sommairement ses cheveux.

Il lui fallait maintenant trouver un elfe pouvant l'aider à faire disparaitre son mal de crâne.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur Amalaë qui semblait venir vers elle.

-Bonjour Dame Lyraen, salua l'elfe.

-Bonjour Dame Amalaë, répondit Lyraen avec un petit sourire.

L'elfe tendit un petit gobelet à la jeune humaine en face d'elle. Celui-ci contenait un étrange liquide de couleur rose pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un médicament à base de plantes contre le mal de tête, sourit-elle.

-Comment… ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Le Seigneur Elrond a quelques capacités, sourit-elle, il a pensé que votre migraine serait un inconvénient pour votre entrainement.

Lyraen la regarda, surprise, avant de sourire franchement et de prendre le gobelet avant de le vider d'un trait en grimaçant.

-On dit que plus les médicaments sont dégoutants, plus ils sont efficaces. Celui-là doit être très efficace, grimaça-t-elle encore en rendant le verre.

L'elfe sourit encore plus avant de saluer la jeune fille et de retourner à ses propres occupations.

Lyraen entreprit de descendre les différents étages jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement, totalement vide. Le temps d'y arriver, son mal de tête avait disparu.

Elle soupira cependant devant l'absence de combattants. Autant vérifier et tester les mouvements qu'elle avait appris avec Fili mais avec sa nouvelle épée.

Elle sortit son épée du fourreau et commença à faire quelques moulinets pour se familiariser du poids de l'arme. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour que la lame lui paraisse d'un poids tout à fait normal.

Elle termina par un coup en avant mais une lame se posa sur son épaule. Elle dirigea uniquement son regard vers la pointe de l'épée située à sa gauche puis elle fit un pas à droite avant de se retourner et de contrer l'arme ennemie avec sa propre épée. Elle finit en position de combat pour tomber sur… Fili qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

Etonnant, Kili n'était pas présent. Lyraen avait toujours cru que les deux frères étaient inséparables. Elle regarda de tous côtés.

-Un souci ? demanda le blond.

-Je cherche ton frère, répondit-elle.

L'épéiste tendit l'une de ses lames vers une terrasse où se trouvait… Kili tout sourire.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ok, vous êtes inséparables.

-C'est ce qui se dit, lui affirma Fili avec un grand sourire, je vois que tu as pris ton épée. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus que tu voulais t'entraîner ? continua-t-il.

-Prévenir quand ? Ce matin quand vous décuviez ou hier quand vous me draguiez ?

Le blond eut la décence de paraître gêné.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la soirée d'hier à vrai dire, avoua-t-il.

-Alors je te redonne ma réponse à ton invitation : Non, je ne suis pas intéressée à venir visiter ton lit avec toi.

L'épéiste la regarda, surpris.

-J'ai dit ça ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr.

-Oh oui ! En plus des trois fois où tu as tenté de m'embrasser, mais rassure-toi, ton frère a essayé cinq fois. Je ne compte pas les paires de baffe que j'ai dû donner à Bofur parce qu'il voulait me faire un « câlin » ni la réflexion philosophique entre Dwalin, Balin, Oïn et Gloïn qui s'est soldé par le fait que je suis super sympa et sexy mais que je manque vraiment de barbe. Encore moins le fait que Bifur m'ait mis la main aux fesses. Ori est venu me voir, tout rouge, avec un dessin de ma propre personne entouré d'un immense cœur et Bombur m'a dragué en prétextant qu'il était bon cuisinier. Nori a quant à lui prétexter fouiller mes poches pour me ploter les fesses et Dori m'a tenu la jambe pendant 30 minutes pour essayer de caser Ori. Au final, je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et je suis même très heureuse qu'avec ton oncle, on vous ait tous envoyé faire un tour dans la fontaine.

-Hum ouais, vu sous cet angle, on devait être très embêtant, avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Et puisque tu es là et que je viens de me familiariser avec ma nouvelle épée, on pourrait continuer l'entraînement, proposa-t-elle, déterminée.

-Entendu, alors en garde.

Lyraen se mit en position de combat et commença à échanger des coups avec son professeur attitré. Le bruit avait attiré quelques curieux qui étaient venus observer le duel.

Ce fût au bout de deux longues heures que la jeune fille abandonna. Ses coups s'étaient faits moins précis et elle était crevée.

-J'abandonne, trop crevée, abdiqua Lyraen, couché au sol.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de s'échauffer, protesta l'épéiste avec un sourire.

-Je me vengerai ! souffla-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, contra Fili.

-Fais-moi penser à te faire boire encore plus la veille du prochain entraînement. Comme ça, j'aurais au moins une petite chance de te battre.

Le blond se mit à rire.

-Tu veux me faire boire ? Je risque surtout de te draguer encore plus. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Charmeur. Aller ! Aide-moi à me relever avant que je prenne racine, fit-elle en tendant les mains dans sa direction.

L'épéiste rangea ses armes avant d'attraper les deux mains tendues devant lui. Seul un éclat malicieux passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne tire d'un coup sec la jeune fille pour l'aider. La force avait été telle que Lyraen termina sa course directement dans les bras du blond.

-Oups, désolé, s'excusa-t-il, pas le moins du monde repentant.

-Je ne vois que deux options. Ou t'es horriblement maladroit, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup vu ta dextérité à l'épée ou ta technique de drague laisse fortement à désirer, lâcha-t-elle, blasée.

-Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il, étonné que son petit manège n'ait pas passé inaperçu.

-On dirait un oliphant dans une échoppe de porcelaine, finit-elle, tout en rangeant sa propre épée.

-Je n'ai pas la même taille qu'un oliphant pourtant, s'étonna-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement à cette remarque avant d'entendre Kili.

-Au fait Lyra, t'es pas mariée ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Kili ! C'est pas une question à poser à une dame ! gronda son frère.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le brun, très étonnée qu'il lui pose cette question.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas. T'es super câline et tactile comme tu nous l'as dit alors je me demandais d'où ça venait, expliqua l'archer.

-Heu… pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis pas mariée.

-Alors quel est la raison de ton comportement si câlin ? encouragea-t-il.

Un silence pesant lui répondit alors que la jeune fille se perdait dans ses pensées. Les deux frères se regardèrent, peu sûrs de l'attitude à adopter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une perle salée glissa sur la joue de la jeune fille que les deux nains s'aperçurent qu'elle pleurait.

-Lyra ? s'avança Kili, pour la réconforter.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle avant de quitter le terrain d'entraînement en courant.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent partir, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

-Lyra…, murmura le brun, soudain très mal face à la tristesse de son amie.

Son frère lui serra l'épaule pour le réconforter avant qu'il ne le tire à sa suite pour quitter eux-mêmes le terrain.

Cependant, personne ne vit l'ombre cachée derrière l'une des colonnes de la grande terrasse surplombant la zone d'entraînement.

**Fin chapitre 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... déjà finit.<strong>

**Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, comme d'habitude cela fait toujours très plaisir!**

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit**


	12. Chapter 11

_**OOHHH MON DIEU! 5 mois sans publier! Je suis impardonnable! Désolé à tous! J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire et j'en aurais encore plus l'année prochaine... **_

_**Je vous offre le chapitre 11 en ce jour de fête nationale française... (la mienne sera le 1er août ^^) **_

_**Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 12 plus rapidement... (en sachant que je suis au chapitre 17 au brouillon... -_-' je suis impardonnable)**_

_**Je remercie toujours autant les personnes qui suivent cette histoire (et qui ont la patience d'attendre surtout...)**_

_**Je remercie donc Laclea, Nathairy et Khloxwolf qui rejoignent le groupe des favorites ainsi que Eilonna, Graany95, Laclea, Chrystal.W, Nathairy, AddictDoctorWho, L'Oubliee, Khloxwolf et Neiflheim qui rejoignent quand à eux le groupe des followers ^^**_

_**Pour les rewiews, merci à :**_

_**BibiCool360: oui oui, la suite arrive... avec beaucoup trop de retard à mon goût... et je pense au tien aussi ^^**_

_**lizzia0901: Je te comprend... je te donne la suite immédiatement ^^**_

_**Melior Silverdjane: Mystère et boule de gomme ^^ Non non, elle est pas abandonnée... je suis juste affreusement pas assidue dans mes publications (entre le boulot et l'école... merci l'apprentissage...)**_

_**Eilonna: Merci beaucoup à toi ^^**_

_**Gin lise: La suite arrive ^^**_

_**Hachi Osaki: Merci pour la lecture ^^ Après on aime ou on aime pas. Je te remercie pour le compliment sur l'écriture, cela fait très plaisir ^^ Cela peut être étrange comme nom pour la France mais avec tout les noms originaux qui fleurissent ces derniers temps, je le trouve pas si étrange que ça, tu ne penses pas? XD**_

_**Voila... j'en ai finit avec les rewiews et ma petite parenthèse. Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Personne ne revit Lyraen de toute la journée. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et après avoir repris un bain pour détendre ses muscles ankylosés, elle avait fini dans son lit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Même Gandalf ou Bilbon n'avaient pas eu plus de succès que le reste de la Compagnie qui avait tenté de la faire sortir de cette pièce.

Elle craquait tout simplement. La question de Kili l'avait prise au dépourvu et ses souvenirs étaient revenus, plus vivaces que jamais. Elle aurait voulu en parler mais dans ce cas, elle aurait également dû révéler d'où elle venait et elle se l'interdisait. Si elle le faisait, l'ensemble de l'histoire pouvait être modifiée.

Elle pleura encore longtemps en se souvenant du regard d'excuse de Kili et sa tentative de la réconforter. Elle l'avait repoussé et il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi. Mais, elle était bloquée dans ses souvenirs et dans sa décision, c'est pourquoi ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Quand vint le soir, la jeune fille ne sortit même pas de sa chambre pour aller manger.

Les nains commencèrent à s'inquiéter et même s'ils se relayaient pour trouver des astuces et toquer à la porte de la pièce, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à cours d'idées.

Ce fut Thorin qui, à une heure avancée de la nuit, envoya tout le monde se coucher. Il resta un moment à regarder la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait, avant de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain vit plusieurs nains frappés quelques coups contre le panneau de bois mais personne n'entendit le moindre bruit. Et pour cause, la jeune fille n'arrivant tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était partie déambuler dans les couloirs silencieux de la maison simple et se trouvait présentement à boire un thé chaud avec le Seigneur Elrond.

La nuit avait été éprouvante. Entre son moral dans les chaussettes, les questions que n'avait pas manqué de lui poser le maître des lieux et auxquelles elle avait tenté d'éviter de répondre et le fait de savoir pertinemment qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, elle avait fini par lui hurler dessus avant de se calmer.

Le Seigneur Elrond n'avait rien dit même s'il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que le dragon soit réveillé. Il avait simplement donné quelques conseils à la jeune humaine et lui avait ensuite proposé un thé et des biscuits.

-Vous portez un bien lourd fardeau pour une si jeune personne, lui dit l'elfe avec tristesse.

-Je sais. On m'a toujours dit que je devais être un peu masochiste pour prendre sur moi des trucs qui ne me concernent en rien.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ce qui vous tracasse?

-Le seul avantage que j'ai dans cette histoire, c'est de connaître les évènements futurs mais si je leur révèle quoi que ce soit, alors cet avantage peut devenir un inconvénient. Leur révéler que Smaug sera tué peut les rendre imprudents et ils risquent de se faire tuer. Je veux empêcher la mort de certaines personnes, pas la provoquer ! expliqua-t-elle, tout en sirotant sa boisson.

-Allez-vous malgré tout leur révéler votre histoire à un moment ou l'autre ?

La jeune fille plongea son regard déterminé dans celui interrogateur de l'elfe en face d'elle.

-Je leur révélerai mon histoire uniquement quand je n'aurais plus aucune information sur le futur et que les événements que j'essaie de modifier seront passés.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir y arriver?

-Aucune idée. On verra déjà si j'arrive jusqu'à la Montagne et si je ne meurs pas face à Smaug.

-Vous connaissez donc les évènements futurs mais vous ignorez malgré tout si vous arriverez à la fin de cette quête. Les interrogations sont nombreuses. Je comprends que vous ayez autant de difficultés à rester forte en toutes circonstances.

-En parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur me permet de garder pied. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Je vais retourner vers la Compagnie. Ils n'ont cessé de frapper à ma porte toute la journée d'hier. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, sourit-elle doucement.

-Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à venir me parler si vous en avez besoin.

-Merci de votre offre. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Dame Lyraen, salua Elrond d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille quitta le bureau et descendit les quelques étages la séparant de l'aile des invités. Elle y découvrit Bofur, Nori, Dori et Balin assoient sur la terrasse, parlant de tout et de rien, en jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil en direction de Fili et Kili. Ceux-ci étaient devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et frappaient parfois quelques petits coups contre le panneau de bois ou ils l'appelaient. Les autres n'étaient pas présents.

-Lyra ? Allez, ouvre. On s'inquiète, dit Kili d'une petite voix triste.

La jeune fille eu un pincement au cœur. Elle causait beaucoup de soucis et d'inquiétude à tout le monde.

Elle descendit les quelques marches restantes et s'approcha doucement des deux frères toujours devant la porte.

Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres derrière eux avant de sourire.

-Je refuse de t'ouvrir cette porte, Kili, annonça-t-elle, catégorique.

L'archer suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte encore une fois. Les deux héritiers se regardèrent avant de porter leur regard sur la jeune fille se trouvant derrière eux.

Kili observa la jeune fille puis la porte et vice-versa avant de se précipiter sur elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, vite rejoint par Fili.

-Ouch! Doucement les garçons, je n'ai pas la constitution d'une naine.

Les deux jeunes la lâchèrent puis la regardèrent attentivement, essayant de déterminer si leur amie était malade ou si elle avait un autre problème.

-T'as des cernes. T'as pas dormi? lui demanda Fili.

-On s'inquiétait. On ne t'a plus vu depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demande le brun.

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. J'ai juste eu une baisse de moral. Rien de bien grave.

Fili lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis ce fut Kili qui fit de même.

-Pour remonter le moral, sourit le blond.

-Et aussi pour te voir sourire, renchérit le brun alors que la jeune fille se fendait d'un immense sourire.

-On est content que tu ailles mieux, lui sourit Bofur.

-Merci. A par ça, vous faites quoi de beau? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Pas grand-chose. A par déambuler dans cet endroit, on ne peut que mourir d'ennui, déclara Nori.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la réponse véridique du nain voleur.

-Ah, vous voilà! fit une voix à la droite de la jeune fille.

Le petit groupe vit arriver Thorin accompagné de Dwalin.

-Vous êtes enfin sortie de cette chambre, constata le roi nain.

-Je n'étais pas dans cette chambre, contra Lyraen.

-Et où étiez-vous donc? demanda-t-il, mécontent.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir alors je me suis baladé cette nuit.

-Et hier, c'était quoi? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Baisse de moral!

-Et bien vos changements d'humeur m'agace!

-Je devrais dire quoi des vôtres, M. le Grognon? accusa en retour la jeune fille.

-Mes humeurs ne concernent que moi, contra Thorin.

-Et les miennes aussi! répondit-elle, mécontente et en fusillant du regard le nain en face d'elle.

Les deux protagonistes s'affrontèrent pendant deux minutes avant que Thorin ne lui fasse un petit sourire.

-Si vous pouvez me crier dessus, cela veut dire que votre moral va mieux. Allez donc vous entraînez à l'épée et essayé donc de battre Fili au lieu de ruminer dans votre coin. Cela vous fera penser à autre chose. Balin, j'ai à te parler, proposa le chef nain.

La tête de Lyraen fut impayable. Elle regarda Thorin comme s'il avait deux têtes puis elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant et alla chercher son épée dans sa chambre. Elle ressortit pour attraper un pan du manteau de Fili et le traîna jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

-Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur? demanda l'épéiste.

-Même pas. Bon, on reprend, sourit-elle en dégainant son épée.

Elle avait un objectif et comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la poigné de l'arme et s'élança.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, identiques. Lyraen se levait, s'habillait et allait s'entraîner avec le blond ou son frère. Elle s'entraînait également à l'arc avec le brun, ce qui était assez compliqué.

Ils passaient également du temps avec Estel et discutaient de tout et de rien mais principalement des nains ou des elfes.

Cependant, un matin à l'aurore, Lyraen fut réveillée par Bofur. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa son regard sur le nain chapeauté à ses côtés.

-Qui y a-t-il, Bofur? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de préparer tes affaires. Nous repartons dans 20 minutes, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Entendu. J'arrive.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, soupira la jeune fille, même s'il est vrai qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer malgré la beauté du lieu.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Estel à qui elle ne put dire au revoir.

Elle ne mit cependant que quelques minutes pour enfiler ses habits de voyage et empaqueter ses affaires dans son sac à dos, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de retrouver le reste de la Compagnie qui patientait, attendant les retardataires.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Thorin donne l'ordre du départ et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'extrémité délimitant la maison simple des elfes. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre l'extrémité du val.

Lyraen et Bilbon se retournèrent pour observer une dernière fois la beauté du lieu qui s'étendait devant eux. La douceur et le calme des elfes allaient leur manquer.

Ce fut Thorin qui les rappela à l'ordre en leur demandant d'avancer. La jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant avant de se retourner et de suivre les nains. Bilbon la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

La reprise du voyage fut ardue. Le confort et le calme de la dernière maison simple des elfes manquèrent rapidement au semi-homme et à Lyraen mais ils avaient le soutien de leurs amis, ce qui les aidait fortement à tenir la cadence et à supporter les bivouacs restreints.

Le paysage changea rapidement et les grandes forêts de la Vallée d'Imladris laissèrent place à des landes rocailleuses et de hautes montagnes aux crêtes acérées. La marche devint plus simple malgré les quelques pierres traitresses se trouvant sur le chemin.

Il fallut quelques jours à peine à la Compagnie pour atteindre les Monts Brumeux. Le temps avait été clément pendant toute la traversée des Terres Solitaires mais alors que la petite troupe entamait l'ascension d'un chemin censé les conduire de l'autre côté des montagnes, le temps se dégrada subitement.

La pluie s'abattit sur le groupe avec une rare violence alors que des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel devenu noir.

Thorin en tête du groupe, ordonna d'avancer. La Compagnie se trouvait sur un étroit sentier à flanc de montagne et l'orage rendait la situation extrêmement dangereuse, mais aucun abri n'était en vue.

Lyraen aimait beaucoup la montagne mais faire une marche sur un sentier d'un mètre et demi de large par temps d'orage était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé faire un jour.

Son pied glissa sur une des pierres mouillées et elle ne dû son salut qu'à Fili se trouvant derrière elle.

Après encore 30 minutes à braver la tempête, le roi nain décréta qu'il fallait trouver un abri.

Lyraen eut une pensée acerbe pour l'idiot qui les dirigeait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'insulter encore leur dirigeant car un cri d'alerte de Dwalin fit se relever la tête de plusieurs personnes.

La jeune fille fut plaquée contre la paroi alors qu'un immense rocher s'écrasait au-dessus de leur tête.

Elle eut un petit cri de frayeur quand l'amas de roche de plusieurs tonnes lui passa devant les yeux. Encore heureux que Kili avait de bon réflexes sinon elle serait au fond du gouffre.

Ce fut Bofur qui révéla la source de cette avalanche de rocher.

-Les légendes disaient vraies ! Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! hurla-t-il, stupéfait.

Ils virent avec stupeur une silhouette gigantesque se détacher de la paroi en face d'eux et jeter un bloc de roche dans leur direction.

Celui-ci s'écrasa sur un autre géant qui se levait à ce moment-là. Quel combat !

Thorin hurla au nain chapeauté de se mettre à l'abri en le traitant d'idiot au passage.

Nori et Dori le tirèrent en arrière afin de lui éviter de tomber dans le ravin.

Alors que la Compagnie s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux au plus vite, ils furent tous surpris pas une immense fissure dans la roche entre Fili et Lyraen. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que chaque groupe se trouvait sur la jambe d'un géant de pierre.

La jeune fille s'accrocha à Kili qui se trouvait à ses cotés et tendit la main en direction du blond dans un vain espoir de le ramener vers la première moitié de la Compagnie. Peine perdue. La seconde partie du groupe était déjà trop éloignée.

Lyraen vit avec horreur ses amis passer à quelques mètres d'elle sans pouvoir les aider.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'un des géants de pierre pour envoyer un énorme rocher se fracasser contre son adversaire. Adversaire sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Alors que la jambe sur laquelle se trouvait Thorin, Balin, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Gloïn, Lyraen et Kili s'écrasait contre la suite du sentier, permettant à tout le monde de se mettre en sécurité, la seconde jambe leur passa devant, avant que le géant de s'écroule lentement, vaincu.

Mais au lieu de finir au fond du ravin, Lyraen ne put que regarder la jambe de pierre se rapprocher de plus en plus de la montagne. Son cœur accéléra subitement, une frayeur sans nom se répandant à travers ses veines.

C'était une chose de connaître l'histoire, c'en était une autre de la vivre.

Elle serra fortement la main de Kili au moment où la collision entre la paroi et le géant de pierre eut lieu.

Le cri de Thorin résonna parmi la tempête alors qu'il se précipitait vers la zone d'impact pour s'assurer de la santé de son neveu. Un soulagement sans nom parcouru la Compagnie quand Balin annonça que tout le monde allait bien.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, quand l'archer la tira à sa suite pour suivre le groupe, que Lyraen se rendit compte qu'elle était en apnée. La peur l'avait paralysée mais elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en découvrant tout le monde en vie.

Elle se précipita vers le blond et l'enlaça très fort.

- Me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! lui dit-elle

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui répondit-il, d'un sourire tremblant, encore sous le choc.

Ce fut un cri de Bofur qui rompit le moment de tendresse. Bilbon manquait à l'appel. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de le retrouver. Il était accroché à une aspérité de la falaise et sa situation précaire menaçait de le faire chuter au fond du gouffre.

Bofur lui tendit la main mais la distance les séparant était encore trop grande. Ce fut Thorin qui trouva la solution en se mettant lui-même à la hauteur du hobbit pour ensuite le saisir par le col et le remonter. Mais les pierres rendus glissantes par la pluie firent que celui-ci glissa et manque lui-même de tomber dans le ravin. Ce fut Dwalin qui le sauva du plongeon fatal.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur, lança Dori.

Thorin de fit que jeter un vague coup d'œil au hobbit tremblant et grelottant.

- Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui, asséna le chef de la Compagnie avant de se diriger vers une anfractuosité à proximité.

Il appela également Dwalin et ils explorèrent sommairement la grotte avant de convenir qu'elle ferait l'affaire pour se reposer.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que la Compagnie s'engouffra dans l'abri.

-Bofur, prend le premier tour de garde, ordonna Thorin.

-Entendu.

Gloïn s'avança sur l'étendue de sable recouvrant la grotte avant de s'agenouiller et de se frotter les mains.

-Et maintenant, un bon feu, décréta-t-il.

Il fut cependant couper dans son élan par le roi qui estimait que cela serait trop dangereux, arguant que ces grottes étaient rarement inoccupées.

Pas vexé, il entreprit donc d'imiter le reste du groupe et de se trouver un coin pour dormir un peu.

Lyraen avait quant à elle accueilli l'abri avec une joie intense. Enfin au sec. Elle était donc partie déposer ses affaires près d'une des parois de la caverne et avait sorti sa couverture avant de s'en emmitoufler.

Malgré l'humidité persistante, celle-ci la réchauffa rapidement.

Elle observa ses compagnons de voyage s'installer à travers la pièce et découvrit que Thorin avait posé ses affaires à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit en pleine tempête ou quoi ? Bah ! Thorin et ses idées, cela resterait un grand mystère.

Elle se roula donc en boule, vérifia discrètement que son épée était bien accrochée à sa ceinture et s'endormit en se disant que le réveil allait être brutal.

Bah, elle verra bien…

Fin chapitre 11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est déjà finit... Je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 12 rapidement ^^ Bonne journée soirée**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Et non je ne suis pas morte du tout ^^ Présentement, j'en suis à l'écriture brouillon du chapitre 18... Oui niveau ordinateur, je me fais attendre, je sais.**

**J'ai une petite annonce à faire. Il s'avère que je suis en dernière année de formation, je vous laisse donc imaginer la masse de travail qui m'attend cette année mais je n'abandonne pas la fic, loin de là. Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera ^^**

**Pour les remerciements maintenant.**

**Un grand merci pour les nouveaux followers: Idriil, calliopse, Tikine, DelLittle Sache et ysodehaine! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des followers ^^**

**Ensuite les mises en favori: Merci donc à Tikine qui a ajouté cette fic à ses favoris, cela fait très plaisir.**

**Maintenant les reviews:**

**Melior Silverdjane: Je ne dévoilerai rien du tout de la fanfiction ^^ Mais je ne peux que te dire que cela deviendra intéressant...**

**ange: Qui sait comment Lyraen va réagir...**

**FinalDayDreamer: Désolé mais roi gobelin sera bien présent... ^^ Bonne lecture.**

**BibiCool360: Voici donc la suite et merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme.**

**Donc voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture. Attention... les soucis arrivent...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Pas un bruit.

Le silence absolu.

Était-elle morte ?

Non, elle entendait les battements de son cœur.

Si fort et si fragile à la fois.

Elle sentit un regard sur elle.

Et elle le vit.

Il approchait.

Elle voulait fuir mais la peur la paralysait.

If fut près d'elle en quelques secondes.

Non. Non. NON !

Elle hurla.

Et se réveilla en sursaut.

Son cœur affolé cognait contre sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se repérer et soupira quand elle se rappela où elle se trouvait.

Lyraen balaya la grotte du regard pour tomber sur Bofur et Bilbon qui discutaient. Visiblement, le hobbit avait décidé de tout laisser en plan et de rentrer chez lui.

Elle sentit un discret mouvement sur sa gauche et plongea son regard dans celui bleuté de Thorin.

Le roi nain ne loupait rien de la scène et ce fut lorsque Bilbon rappela à Bofur qu'aucun des nains n'avaient de foyer que Lyraen vit une lueur de douleur dans les yeux du chef.

Elle ne put s'étonner plus longtemps de ce qu'elle venait de voir car un léger bruit se faisait entendre.

Elle porta son regard vers le sol et aperçu le sable glisser à travers plusieurs interstices. Thorin donna l'alerte et malgré que tout le monde se fût réveillé, le piège se déclencha et ce fut un trou béant qui avala toute la Compagnie.

La chute fut simplement horrible. Lyraen avait fini pas fermer les yeux après quelques secondes car la vitesse et l'effet de chute lui donnait la nausée. Elle fut en revanche surprise et en eut d'ailleurs le souffle coupé quand elle atterrit.

Bifur venait d'amortir sa chute mais elle ne put se réjouir d'être encore en vie que les gobelins la saisissaient déjà.

La Compagnie ne semblait pas décidée à se rendre puisqu'ils luttèrent férocement. Lyraen aperçu même Dwalin envoyé l'un des gobelins contre une barrière de bois. Mais peine perdue car ils étaient trop nombreux.

Elle fut relevée de force et un gobelin la griffa au visage quand elle tenta de se débattre. La jeune fille préféra alors faire profil bas. Autant garder ses forces pour plus tard.

Les gobelins les firent avancer, les griffant et pinçant, dans un dédale de ponts et de passerelles branlantes.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver sur ce qui semblait être la place centrale de la ville.

Bonjour les ennuis et bonjour l'odeur ! Lyraen cru qu'elle allait tomber tellement l'odeur était infecte. Quelques gobelins, passait encore mais vu leur nombre et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, c'était une infection !

Elle avait dû devenir particulièrement pâle car Bifur qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui serra doucement le bras pour la réconforter. Il lui fit un petit sourire comme pour dire que tout irait bien. Elle lui sourit doucement en retour pour le remercier.

Espérons que l'horrible créature sur son trône ne bouge pas, pensa-t-elle en observant le roi gobelin. Mais celui-ci descendit effectivement de son siège, tout en écrasant quelques-uns de ses sbires, et se posta devant eux.

Ok, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au loto, vu sa chance, pensa la jeune fille.

-Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? demanda-t-il, mécontent.

-Des nains et une femme, répondit l'un des sbires.

-Des nains ? Et une femme ? Allons ne restez pas planté là ! Fouillez-les ! Hurla le monstre.

Les horribles créatures se jetèrent sur la Compagnie et fouillèrent les poches de tous les nains. Ils ne purent cependant pas toucher Lyraen puisque dès qu'un des gobelins tentait de passer ses doigts crochus sur un des vêtements de la jeune fille, il se prenait plusieurs coups venant des nains. Malgré tout, ils réussirent à lui prendre son épée.

Une fois la fouille terminée, le roi gobelin les toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans ces montagnes ? Parlez ! ordonna-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Visiblement, entre les nains et les gobelins, ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour.

Cela n'arrangea pas les choses puisque l'horrible monstre hurla à la cantonade d'amener des machines de tortures avant de préciser que la fille passerait la première.

Lyraen pâlit considérablement alors que plusieurs gobelins se saisissaient d'elle et la séparaient du groupe pour l'amener devant leur roi.

Celui-ci l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de brusquement lui saisir le visage de sa main cloquée et de la soulever d'environ trente centimètres.

Les nains ne bougèrent cependant pas du fait de leur situation précaire mais certains semblaient prêts à faire un massacre comme Fili ou Kili.

-Fragile humaine. J'ai hâte d'entendre tes cris de douleur, sourit méchamment le roi gobelin.

Lyraen tenta de prendre une goulée d'air mais le grand gobelin lui serrait le visage fortement et sa main l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. La douleur devint rapidement insupportable mais elle se focalisa sur l'arrivée prochaine de Gandalf.

Cependant, la monstruosité sourit encore plus, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la tête de la jeune fille jusqu'au moment où un léger craquement et le gémissement de Lyraen se fasse entendre dans le silence pesant.

-Arrêtez ! cria Thorin, s'avançant à travers le groupe.

Le roi gobelin releva la tête et aperçu le chef nain. Il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, à demi-inconsciente.

Dwalin qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle, la tira rapidement au centre du groupe. Oïn l'ausculta rapidement malgré le sang tâchant sa chevelure et murmura au reste de la Compagnie qu'elle souffrait d'une fêlure au crâne.

Ce fut une bonne douzaine de regards colérique qui se posèrent sur le monstre en face d'eux.

Kili, Fili, Oïn et Bofur restèrent à ses côtés, espérant qu'elle reprenne bientôt pleinement conscience.

Le roi gobelin entreprit de son côté de ridiculiser Thorin et de lui rappeler le bon souvenir d'un ancien ennemi. Le nain le fusilla du regard alors que les gobelins riaient autour d'eux.

Lyraen avait mal à la tête. Une douleur terrible lui vrillait le crâne mais particulièrement du côté droit. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait perforée la tête avec une perceuse.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux pour plonger dans le regard inquiet de Kili.

-Lyra, ça va ? murmura-t-il.

-Mal au crâne…, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle ne dû qu'à Bofur de ne pas se cogner la tête contre la plateforme en bois.

-Doucement. Il t'a fêlé le crâne. Tu vas avoir mal pour un moment, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Fais-moi penser à le remercier à ma manière. Genre mon épée dans sa sale gueule, grogna Lyraen.

-Si t'es autant en colère, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal, sourit l'archer.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé et tendit sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Kili la remit sur ses jambes alors que le roi gobelin entonnait une chanson glauque et stupide sur leur mort prochaine.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.

-Juste Thorin qui s'est fait ridiculiser et une petite discussion sur Azog le Profanateur, lui indiqua Bofur.

Elle observa le chef nain pendant un moment avant de tourner la tête pour voir arriver plusieurs machines faites de piques et de métal.

Génial… L'art de la torture, livre 1 par l'horrible mocheté.

Toute la Compagnie entendait les machines s'approcher et le cercle s'était légèrement resserré autour de Lyraen.

Cependant, personne ne prêta attention aux gobelins qui observaient les différentes armes amassées par terre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un deux lâcha Orcrist dans un cri de douleur que tout le monde prit conscience de la panique. Le roi gobelin s'éloigna, effrayé par la lame avant d'ordonner de tuer toute la Compagnie.

Les gobelins leur sautèrent dessus armés de lame mal aiguisées, avec des intentions plus qu'évidentes de meurtres.

Dwalin se chargea parfaitement de la protection de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci observait deux des créatures maintenir Thorin au sol et qu'une troisième, sur ordre du roi gobelin, ne s'apprête à le tuer.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'élança vers le petit groupe et une fois à proximité, se servit du gobelin assassin comme d'un ballon pour l'envoyer au fond du gouffre en shootant dedans.

Tir au but réussi !

Son cerveau fonctionnant sous l'adrénaline lui rappela rapidement que Gandalf ne devait pas tarder et elle se jeta au sol juste au moment où une explosion eut lieu.

La déflagration fut telle qu'une bonne partie des gobelins avaient été soufflés et que la plupart des bougies disséminées ça et là dans la grotte, s'étaient éteintes.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie se trouvait au sol, sonnée. Lyraen releva doucement la tête avec la vague impression d'entendre des cloches.

Gandalf, debout au bord de la place, à deux pas du trône du roi gobelin, tenant son bâton dans un main et Glamdring dans l'autre, rayonnait de puissance.

Ok. Ne pas embêter un Istari sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle eut soudain une vive douleur et se tint la tête un moment alors que tout tanguait.

-Oooohhh, arrêtez le bateau, marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous allez bien ? demande Thorin, allongé sous la jeune fille.

Car oui, Lyraen n'avait pas spécialement réfléchis en se jetant au sol pour éviter la déflagration et elle avait atterri sur le chef de la Compagnie.

-Ca peut aller, répondit-elle tout en se relevant.

Ce fut le magicien qui, donnant ses ordres, fit réagir les nains.

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous ! ordonna-t-il, tout en tranchant dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire les gobelins.

Le cri et les mouvements de Gandalf venaient de faire sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur et les nains ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se saisir de leurs armes, celles-ci volant de mains en mains jusqu'à leur propriétaire respectif.

Le roi gobelin hurla de dégoût quand il vit l'arme du magicien.

-Il tient le Marteau à Ennemis ! La Batteuse, brillante comme le soleil !

A peine la phrase terminée que le magicien décapitait un gobelin.

Lyraen était un peu perdue, surtout que sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Elle eut cependant le réflexe d'attraper son épée au vol quand Ori la lui lança. Elle tira la lame du fourreau avant de donner un coup à un ennemi proche.

Le roi gobelin voyant la situation lui échapper, voulut se joindre à la bataille. Il tenta d'asséner un coup de son horrible bâton à Thorin mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et grâce à l'aide de Bofur, il para aisément le danger, envoyant l'horrible créature au fond du gouffre.

Thorin : 1, Roi gobelin : 0 !

Lorsque tous les nains furent armés, la petite troupe suivit rapidement Gandalf dans le dédale de ponts suspendus et de plateformes branlantes.

Lyraen peinait à suivre. Son mal de tête augmentant d'intensité avec les secousses de la course. Une main ferme attrapa la sienne, l'obligeant à lever la tête, se noyant dans un regard vert. Fili.

-Aller Lyra. T'évanouie pas et tout ira bien, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je vais essayer, accepta-t-elle, déterminée.

La Compagnie avançait rapidement, guidé par Gandalf. Cependant, les gobelins ne cessaient d'arriver de tous côtés. Une véritable invasion.

Kili fit preuve de dextérité en déviant les flèches de ses ennemis avec sa lame avant de se servir d'une échelle comme passerelle. Bombur se débarrassa des gobelins l'attaquant en traversant un pont de bois pour s'écraser sur une plateforme un peu plus solide.

Balin et Dwalin, guerriers aguerris, tuaient un maximum de gobelins avec leurs haches ou leur épée. Ori avait même troqué son lance-pierre pour une masse.

Autant dire que tout le monde se battait pour sortir de cet enfer.

La Compagnie continue son petit bout de chemin avant de se retrouver bloqué sur une passerelle. Fili lâcha la main de Lyraen et la confia à Kili avant de trancher la corde retenant le pont. Celui-ci bascula jusque de l'autre côté du ravin et plusieurs nains sautèrent sur la plateforme accroché à la paroi.

Kili saisit Lyraen par les hanches pour l'envoyer dans les bras de Bofur, déjà sur le second pont de bois, avant que la passerelle ne reparte dans l'autre sens.

Arrivée au départ, celle-ci fût prise d'assaut par les gobelins et le reste des nains bataillèrent le temps qu'elle retourne vers la Compagnie.

Une fois l'aller-retour fait, les nains restants sautèrent alors que Fili coupait la corde retenant la balançoire, faisant tomber les ennemis dans le gouffre. Le blond repris alors la main de la jeune fille, l'entraînant à sa suite pour le reste de la course.

Gandalf fit encore une démonstration de sa puissance magique en faisant tomber un énorme rocher du plafond. Les nains se chargèrent de le pousser et écrasèrent donc plusieurs ennemis, libérant le passage.

La cavalcade ne cessa pas avant une bonne heure car arrivé sur un énième pont de bois, Gandalf et les nains furent stoppés par l'arrivée du roi gobelin. Celui-ci avait sans doute pris des chemins détournés pour rattraper ses ennemis.

Lyraen avait bien du mal à ne pas s'évanouir avec son mal de crâne empirant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des clous dans la tête.

Le roi gobelin pendant ce temps, nargua le magicien avant de l'attaquer, manquant de le faire tomber dans le ravin. Heureusement, Bifur et Oïn étaient là pour l'aider. Gandalf se redressa et attaqua à son tour l'horrible créature, d'un coup de bâton dans l'œil suivit d'un coup d'épée lui entaillant le ventre.

Le roi gobelin poussa un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genoux.

-Ca suffit, décréta-t-il.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le magicien lui tranchait la gorge juste sous son horrible goitre.

Le roi gobelin s'effondra dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la montagne. Petit problème : le choc sur le fragile pont de bois en fut trop pour la structure et la passerelle commença à craquer.

Lyraen aperçu les fissures du bois et la seule pensée lui traversant l'esprit fut que le petit tour de manège allait être horrible.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les deux extrémités du pont se détachèrent subitement de la paroi et celui-ci dévala le ravin avec toute la Compagnie encore dessus.

La jeune fille se retrouva pendant une demi-seconde en apesanteur avant que Fili, tenant toujours sa main, ne la ramène vers lui.

Une fois accroché aux planches de bois, l'un des bras du blond la retenant par la taille, Lyraen eut la mauvaise idée de voir où ils en étaient dans la chute et jeta donc un léger coup d'œil en dessous d'elle.

Mauvaise idée. Et Fili qui lui hurla dans le vacarme ambiant de ne pas le faire.

Merci Fili, c'était avant qu'il fallait me le dire, pensa-t-elle ironiquement après avoir fermé les yeux.

La descente devint brusquement chaotique avant d'être stoppée. Lyraen en eut le souffle coupé et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir qu'ils avaient atteint le fond du grouffre.

Etant restée, elle ne savait comment, sur la partie haute de ce qui restait du pont, elle s'extirpa des quelques débris lui étant tombés dessus avant que Bofur ne lance sa phrase pleine d'optimisme.

-Ca aurait pu être pire !

T'as pas idée, pensa la jeune fille.

Et elle eut raison car une demie seconde plus tard et le cadavre du roi gobelin s'effondrait sur ce qui restait du pont et donc sur la Compagnie.

-Non mais tu plaisantes, grogna Dwalin.

Lyraen aida le blond à sortir des décombres du pont avant qu'un cri de Kili ne lui fasse lever les yeux.

-Gandalf !

La jeune fille aida également Bofur et Bifur alors que Dwalin annonçait l'évidence.

-Ils sont trop nombreux. Nous n'avons aucune chance.

-Une seule chose nous sauvera. La lumière, répondit Gandalf, venez vite !

Alors que la plupart des nains titubaient puis se mettaient à courir, Lyraen avait relevé un peu trop rapidement la tête, réveillant son mal de crâne. Elle tituba avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le bruit fit se retourner Nori qui revint vers elle pour l'aider.

-Allez ! Encore un effort ! l'encouragea-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle serra les dents et se força à courir, tiré par le nain voleur. Ils rattrapèrent le reste de la Compagnie un peu plus loin et tout le monde s'élança dans le passage dans l'espoir de sortir à la lumière du jour.

Ils coururent encore un long moment, les cris des gobelins derrière eux, avant d'apercevoir la lumière du jour devant eux.

Les nains ne se firent pas prier et accueillir la lumière du soleil couchant comme une délivrance. Enfin sorti de cet enfer !

Ils dévalèrent la pente de la montagne sur quelques centaines de mètres avant que le magicien ne s'arrête.

Il compta les nains alors que ceux-ci passaient devant lui. Lyraen s'effondra contre un arbre après être passé à côté de Gandalf.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Le sang battait à ses tempes et elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous la douleur.

Kili sembla le remarquer et se précipita vers elle.

-Lyra !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la redressa.

-Lyra ! Reste avec nous, appela l'archer.

-Hurle pas, marmonna la jeune fille à demi-consciente.

Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa tête avant de marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Lyraen cru à une libération. Son mal de tête venait de disparaitre et il ne subsistait plus qu'une douleur sourde du côté droit, résultat de la fêlure de son crâne.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de sa masser les tempes.

-Ca va ? demanda Kili.

-Beaucoup mieux, merci, sourit-elle doucement.

Elle prit enfin pleinement conscience de l'endroit et de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle balaya du regard ses compagnons puis leva les yeux vers le magicien.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Gandalf.

-Au fait. Où est Bilbon ? demanda-t-elle.

Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent en tous sens, s'attendant à voir le hobbit mais celui-ci n'était pas là.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la Compagnie. Où était le cambrioleur ?

**Fin chapitre 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà déjà la fin, mais le chapitre 13 est en cours d'écriture sur mon ordinateur ^^ Mais je vous laisse le temps de digérer le passage des gobelins...<strong>

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Hé oui voici un nouveau chapitre (je suis productive ces temps). **

**Merci à BobbySas d'avoir ajouté cette fic en follow**

**Je remercie aussi Melior Silverdjane pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^ **

_** Melior Silverdjane: Oui, oui, Fili est très attaché à Lyraen. Tu verras mais Lyraen n'est pas encore au bout du voyage... Je te laisse donc lire ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Le magicien dû se rendre à l'évidence : Bilbon n'était pas présent.

-Où est Bilbon ? Où est notre hobbit ? demanda Gandalf, mécontent.

Personne n'osa parler pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Oïn ne précise que Dori était chargé de surveiller le cambrioleur.

-Ne m'accuse pas ! se rebiffa le nain, mécontent.

Un brouhaha remplaça rapidement le silence, chacun accusant l'autre avant que les paroles de Nori ne percent dans le bruit ambiant.

-Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous emmenaient dans la grande salle.

-Il est resté là-bas. Il est perdu maintenant, s'exclama Dori.

-Je vais vous dire où se trouve M. Sacquet, trancha Thorin, il en a profité pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne pense qu'à son fauteuil et ses livres ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin !

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles du chef nain. Tout le monde prenait conscience que leur unique espoir de voler le dragon venait de s'envoler.

-Non, il n'est pas loin, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir le hobbit, légèrement essoufflé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bilbon ! On ne vous espérait plus ! s'exclama Kili, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? demanda Thorin, curieux.

Le hobbit paru un instant mal à l'aise alors qu'il rangeait discrètement un objet dans l'une des poches de son veston.

Le magicien et Lyraen aperçurent le geste mais ne dirent rien sur celui-ci.

-Ah, mais peu importe ! Il est de retour, s'exclama le magicien.

-C'est important ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? contra le chef des nains.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie semblait attendre une réponse, curieuse de connaître les raisons du retour de leur cambrioleur alors que celui-ci ne souhaitait que rentrer chez lui.

-Vous avez raison. La Comté me manque. Mon fauteuil. Mes livres. Mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors, je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez pas. De foyer. Je vais donc vous aider à le reprendre, expliqua le hobbit.

Un silence chargé d'émotions fit place à la déclaration de Bilbon. Chaque nain fut touché par les paroles de leur cambrioleur et ils prirent alors conscience que celui-ci se souciait bien plus d'eux que l'inverse.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un horrible hurlement ne se fasse entendre. Tout le monde se tendit. Visiblement, les orcs les avaient retrouvés.

-Après la peste, commença Thorin.

-Le choléra, termina Gandalf, courrez !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, soupira Lyraen.

Une nouvelle course-poursuite s'engagea mais cette fois-ci avec les wargs. Le soleil disparaissait derrière la montagne alors que les horribles chiens se rapprochaient.

L'un d'eux tenta d'attaquer Ori mais celui-ci lui asséna un coup de masse sur le crâne, le tuant net.

Autre souci, ils venaient d'atteindre le bord d'une falaise. Quelqu'un devait vraiment leur en vouloir là-haut.

Lyraen se retourna pour apercevoir un horrible menacer Bilbon. Celui-ci semblait tétanisé mais juste au moment où le chien s'avança pour le mordre, il sortit son épée et la bête s'empala le crâne dessus. Elle s'effondra sans bruit alors que le hobbit observait sa petite épée plantée dans l'énorme tête du warg.

Les nains quant à eux se retournèrent, prêt à affronter leurs ennemis.

Gandalf arriva à ce moment-là et voyant la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution. Seuls quelques sapins semblaient pouvoir les aider.

Il ne prit pas plus de temps et ordonna à tout le monde de grimper dans les arbres.

La Compagnie réagit au quart de tour et les nains se précipitèrent vers les quelques grands sapins les surplombant et s'entraidèrent pour y grimper. Fili et Kili se firent la courte échelle. Dwalin aida Ori à monter mais la majorité escaladèrent les branches sans problèmes et rapidement.

Lyraen s'était hissée sur l'un des arbres en compagnie de Dori, Ori et Dwalin. Elle aperçue cependant Bilbon, qui venait difficilement de retirer son épée du warg, tout seul encore au sol.

-Bilbon ! Dans les arbres ! Vite ! Avertie-t-elle.

Le pauvre hobbit tourna la tête en tous sens avant de découvrir qu'il était le dernier encore en bas. Les grognements des wargs se rapprochaient rapidement et le cambrioleur pâlit avant de courir vers l'arbre le plus proche et de l'escalader en vitesse.

Juste à temps. Les premiers chiens arrivèrent dans la seconde suivante et grognèrent en dessous de la Compagnie, tournant autour des arbres.

D'un côté un gouffre, de l'autre des wargs. Leur situation n'était vraiment pas brillante. Il y eu un moment de flottement, les nains réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier, les wargs semblant eux, attendre quelque chose.

Et le quelque chose se présenta sous la forme d'un grand orc à la peau pâle, chevauchant un immense warg au pelage blanc. Lyraen aperçu ce nouvel ennemi et distingua une sorte de griffe ressortant de son bras.

La jeune fille eut un frisson.

D'accord, Azog était moche et ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

Thorin aperçu son ennemi personnel et pâlit sous le choc.

-Azog, murmura-t-il.

Le grand orc de Gundabad sourit méchamment avant de parler dans la langue noire.

Peu de personnes comprit ce qu'il dit, peut être Gandalf, mais tout le monde entendit malgré tout le nom de Thror dans la bouche d'Azog. Visiblement, les souvenirs de la bataille d'Azanulbizar venaient de revenir en force et l'orc pâle semblait assez rancunier. Il désigna Thorin de sa masse avant de hurler quelques ordres semblait-il, vu la déferlante de wargs dans leur direction.

Les horribles chiens se jetèrent sur les arbres où se trouvait la Compagnie et tentèrent de faire tomber les nains et mordant ou en arrachant les branches et griffant les troncs.

Lyraen s'accrocha fermement au tronc de son arbre, celui-ci étant secoué dans tous les sens. C'est pourquoi, elle fut très surprise de voir Kili s'accrocher sur la même branche qu'elle avant de sentir l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait, céder.

Elle suivit le mouvement et se jeta sur le dernier conifère encore debout, celui le plus proche du ravin.

Toute la Compagnie était disséminée sur les branches de l'arbre et observait les wargs grogner et tenter de les attraper.

Azog avait l'air de jubilé face à la détresse des nains.

Tout le monde cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir mais même Bilbon n'avait aucune idée. Ce fut Gandalf qui trouva une solution. Il arracha l'une des grosse pomme de pin garnissant ici et là les branches de l'arbre et l'enflamma avec son bâton. Il la lança ensuite sur l'un des chiens dont le pelage s'embrasa rapidement.

Plusieurs nains relevèrent la tête pour connaître l'origine de ce miracle. Ils aperçurent le magicien qui embrasa plusieurs autres pommes de pin avant de les transmettre rapidement à Fili et Bofur étant les plus proches.

Le reste de la Compagnie ne tarda pas à se servir dans les branches de l'arbre et allumèrent leurs propres projectiles avant de les lancer sur les wargs.

L'effet fut dévastateur pour les ennemis et les horribles chiens ne tardèrent pas à battre en retraite. Les wargs grognèrent et aboyèrent en direction des nains alors qu'ils poussaient des cris de victoire.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée. Les racines de l'arbre sur lequel se trouvait la Compagnie, Lyraen, Bilbon et Gandalf commencèrent à céder, faisant pencher dangereusement l'arbre au-dessus du précipice.

Plusieurs nains durent se tenir aux branches du conifère afin de ne pas tomber. Le choc avait d'ailleurs fait basculer Ori dans le vide et le jeune nain n'avait eu que le réflexe de s'accrocher aux jambes de son frère.

Lyraen était en mauvaise posture également et elle s'accrochait fermement à la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait assise quelques minutes auparavant.

Thorin avait eu la chance de se trouver appuyé sur le tronc et non les pieds dans le vide. Il parcouru du regard les membres de la Compagnie. La situation était réellement critique.

Il fixa alors un regard flamboyant sur l'orc pâle. Le roi sans Montagne se redressa lentement, saisit le col du vêtement de Lyraen au passage et la tira sur le tronc d'arbre avant de se lever. Il se tenait debout sur l'arbre, Orcrist dans une main, son Ecu-de-Chêne dans l'autre. Une aura de puissance semblait émaner de ce chef déterminé à abattre son ennemi.

Thorin s'élança en direction d'Azog sous le regard hébété de Lyraen et de Bilbon.

C'était de la folie ! Azog et son warg allait tuer le nain, c'était indéniable. Mais le chef nain n'en avait que faire et il traversa la distance qui le séparait d'Azog avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec lui.

Cependant, lors de leur dernier affrontement, le grand orc de Gundabad était sans monture et donc plus facilement atteignable. Le roi nain ne put rien faire lorsque l'immense warg albinos lui sauta par-dessus, le jetant au sol d'un coup de pattes.

Bilbon semblait tétanisé. Lyraen déglutit difficilement. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Azog et son warg repassèrent à l'attaque au moment où Thorin se relevait. Il faucha de sa massue le roi nain, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Le cri de Balin résonna dans la nuit, inquiet pour son roi. Dwalin tenta même de se hisser sur le tronc d'arbre pour aller aider Thorin mais la branche sur laquelle il prit appuie, se brisa, manquant de le faire tomber dans le ravin.

L'orc blanc jubilait : son ennemi était à terre. L'horrible chien albinos saisit le nain entre ses crocs avant de serrer les mâchoires.

Thorin cria sous la douleur avant d'asséner un puissant coup du pommeau d'Orcrist sur le museau du warg. Celui-ci envoya sa proie s'écraser sur un rocher.

Le roi déchu semblait à bout de force.

Bilbon avait déjà dégainé sa petite lame et s'avançait lentement vers les orcs. La jeune fille finit par reprendre ses esprits quand le hobbit passa dans son champ de vision et elle se redressa sur le tronc d'arbre.

Elle ne savait pas se battre aussi bien que les nains mais elle ne laisserait pas les orcs tuer le chef de leur compagnie sans réagir. Elle rassembla tout son courage et s'élança vers les orcs alors qu'Azog donnait un ordre à l'un de ses sbires.

Alors que la créature descendait de sa monture pour visiblement, trancher la tête du nain, Bilbon se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

Le hobbit percuta le bourreau et le tua en trois coups d'épée.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas mais elle vint se placer aux côtés du semi-homme avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Ne jamais sous-estimé les hobbits !

Bilbon fit quelques mouvements d'épée dans un espoir un peu vain de faire fuir les wargs. Visiblement, ce ne fut pas concluant car les horribles chiens s'approchèrent, prêt à déchiqueter les deux fous qui se dressaient entre eux et leur proie.

Lyraen raffermit sa prise sur son épée et se prépara au combat, mais aucun wargs ne s'approcha d'elle car un cri de guerre résonna dans la nuit.

Fili, Kili et Dwalin arrivèrent en courant et assénèrent de puissants coups d'épée à leurs ennemis, les faisant reculer.

Bilbon sembla se réveiller et suivit le mouvement en imitant les trois nains mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire projeter au sol par le warg albinos d'Azog.

Lyraen eut un peu plus de chance de par sa taille et elle réussit à tuer l'un des orcs avant qu'un warg ne tente de la mordre. Elle n'eut que le temps de retirer son bras pour éviter l'amputation.

-Lyra, reste en arrière ! lui ordonna Fili.

-Vous arriverez pas à les retenir à trois seulement, réplique la jeune fille.

-Lyra ! lui hurla le blond.

Lyraen recula inconsciemment. Voir Fili lui hurler dessus était choquant. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à un lion féroce prêt à tuer. Elle eut peur et recula encore avant d'entendre un bruit de battement. Un aigle géant lui passa au-dessus de la tête et se saisit de deux wargs avant de les jeter dans le vide.

Surprise, la jeune fille tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait l'immense oiseau, pour apercevoir dans la nuit, plusieurs aigles géants approchés.

Les wargs et les orcs furent rapidement neutralisés. Les rapaces en vinrent même à récupérer les nains encore dispersés dans les branches du sapin.

L'un des aigles s'approcha lentement du corps de Thorin et le prit précautionneusement entre ses serres. Le roi nain était inconscient.

Un des oiseaux se dirigea rapidement vers Bilbon et Lyraen et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver avant de se retrouver emprisonnés dans les pattes du rapace. Ils se retrouvèrent subitement suspendu à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol avant que l'aigle ne les lâchent tous deux dans le vide.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier de frayeur qu'ils atterrirent sur le dos d'un des rapaces.

Lyraen eut le souffle coupé par le choc et ressentit une vive douleur à la jambe droite. Bilbon avait atterri sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

Le hobbit s'était rapidement décalé même si le dos de l'aigle n'était pas extensible. Lyraen bougea doucement sa jambe pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas brisée. Après quelques mouvements prudents, la douleur reflua doucement, preuve qu'il n'y avait pas de gros dégâts.

-Lyraen, vous allez bien ? demande Bilbon, inquiet.

-Ca va. Juste ma jambe qui est douloureuse à cause de votre chute mais elle n'est pas casser donc c'est bon, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Et Thorin ? demanda encore le semi-homme.

-Aucune idée. Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance après notre arrivée.

Bilbon sembla inquiet et chercha l'aigle transportant le chef de la Compagnie. Il le trouva rapidement et vit que le roi déchu était bel et bien inconscient. Son inquiétude sembla grandir et il ne quitta plus le chef de la compagnie du regard.

Lyraen s'étendit sur le dos de l'aigle et tenta de reprendre ses esprits suite à la montée d'adrénaline. Elle respira profondément, bercée par les battements réguliers des ailes de l'oiseau.

Le temps passa lentement avant que le ciel ne se colore d'un rose pâle, annonçant l'aube naissante. Le vent frais de l'altitude fit frissonner la jeune fille. Allaient-ils bientôt se poser ? Cela semblait faire des heures qu'ils volaient sur le dos des grands oiseaux.

Le ciel s'était éclairci et soudain, les rapaces descendirent en direction d'une plateforme rocheuse. Lyraen et Bilbon durent s'accrocher en prenant garde de ne pas arracher de plumes à leur monture.

Le premier à être poser sur l'amas rocheux fût Thorin. Le chef de la Compagnie était toujours inconscient. Gandalf sauta rapidement du dos de son aigle et se dirigea, inquiet, vers le roi nain alors que l'ensemble de la Compagnie était déposée les uns après les autres.

Lyraen et Bilbon rejoignirent la terre ferme et attendirent le diagnostique du magicien concernant leur chef. Le hobbit semblait inquiet de même qu'une grande partie des nains.

La jeune fille passa à côté de l'Istari et s'approcha de Kili et Fili.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. On se serait fait dévorer tout cru sans votre arrivée.

-De rien. On ne pouvait pas vous laissez tous seuls face aux wargs, lui expliqua le blond avec un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son oncle.

Lyraen lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement avant qu'un murmure ne parcourt la Compagnie. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Thorin, conscient, se relevant aidé par Dwalin. Le roi nain semblait malgré tout mal en point car il se tenait le côté droit. Visiblement, le warg d'Azog avait serré très fort les mâchoires et Thorin devait avoir l'une ou l'autre côte cassée.

Au moins, il était vivant.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Bilbon et un petit sourire orna ses lèvres. Ça, ce fut avant que Thorin ne l'apostrophe méchamment.

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez faillit être tué !

Le semi-homme ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire hurler dessus par la personne qu'il avait essayé de sauver. Et le roi nain n'en avait vraisemblablement pas finit avec le hobbit.

-N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Un silence pesant laissa place à la tirade du nain. Bilbon affrontait courageusement le chef de la Compagnie mais semblait sur le point de fuir, dégoûté du manque de reconnaissance. Mais Thorin n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui et termina par une phrase qui choqua tout le monde.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie.

Le hobbit releva subitement la tête à ces mots et se retrouva prit dans une étreinte forte et chaude. Un sourire tremblant orna les lèvres de Bilbon, encore peu sûr de ce qui se passait et étonné d'être remercier de sa bravoure.

Le roi nain se recula et s'excusa auprès de Bilbon pour son mauvais comportement.

-Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous.

Le semi-homme étant vraisemblablement déphasé par les évènements ne pu que sortir un parole bien stupide mais toute innocente.

-Non…non… j'aurais aussi douté de moi, répondit-il, troublé.

Lyraen secoua la tête. Le cambrioleur de la Compagnie ne changera jamais il sera toujours aussi innocent et modeste.

-Je ne suis pas un héro, ni un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur, sourit-il avec un grand sous-entendu pour Gandalf.

Thorin souriait sincèrement face à l'honnêteté du semi-homme avant que son regard ne se porte sur le paysage au loin. Bilbon se retourna pour voir ce que regardait le nain.

-Est-ce… ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il.

La Compagnie suivit son chef qui s'était approché du bord du rocher.

Lyraen observa le paysage se déroulant sous ses yeux : une forêt puis une grande plaine vallonée et encore une forêt avant d'apercevoir, se dressant au loin, un pic.

Gandalf leva les doutes de la jeune fille.

-Erebor. Le dernier grand royaume nain de la Terre du Milieu.

-Notre royaume, sourit fièrement Thorin.

Un oiseau passa juste à côté de la Compagnie en poussant un trille joyeux.

-Regardez ! Un corbeau. Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne, lança Oïn.

Lyraen regarda l'oiseau voleter vers l'est. Vu la couleur et le type de vol, ce n'était clairement pas un corbeau.

-Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive, signala Gandalf.

La jeune fille sourit. Visiblement, Oïn n'était pas que sourd mais aussi malvoyant.

-C'est un bon présage, sourit Thorin malgré ses blessures.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Je pense que le pire est derrière nous, lui sourit Bilbon.

Lyraen perdit son sourire et son regard se voila aux souvenirs du film. Le pire en question ne faisait que commencer.

Fili qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune fille, remarqua son changement d'humeur mais ne dit rien. Un simple froncement de sourcils se dessina sur le visage du blond. Leur amie leur cachait-elle quelque chose ?

**Fin chapitre 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon c'est déjà fini pour ce soir. Je vous dit à la prochaine et n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours très plaisir ^^<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde! Oui, oui, c'est déjà un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je suis productive ces temps-ci ^^ J'espère juste que ça va durer mais vu le boulot qui commence à arriver en masse, je vais sûrement devoir lever le pied...**

**Mais passons. Je suis hyyypppeerrr contente! Les 50 reviews ont été dépassé! C'est génial!**

**Alors, je tiens à remercier FaenaFiliana d'avoir mis ma fanfic en favori ^^**

**Viens ensuite les réponses aux reviews ^^**

_** Selena Psycho: Merci merci et voici la suite (super rapide) ^^**_

_** lizzia0901: Héhé, un peu comme Bofur avec sa positive-attitude qui tourne à l'écrasement par le roi gobelin ^^ Mais bon, on peut pas en vouloir à Bilbon d'essayer de positiver**_

_** Melior Silverdjane: Je m'étais pourtant relu... Oui oui mais c'est pas le chapitre qui fait le plus peur mais bon suffit de regarder Azog pour avoir peur alors ça convient à Halloween ^^ Hé oui, on dit que les nains sont pas très futés mais ça dépends lesquels. Si t'aime le FiliXLyra, c'est pas prêt de changer ^^ Et pour Beorn... Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre.**_

_** BobbySas: Merci beaucoup. Je vais pas abandonner tout de suite en tout cas. Surtout que la version longue de la Bataille des Cinq Armées sort dans 10 jours! (Je suis pas prête de décrocher de ce film XD)**_

**Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un petit message, j'y réponds volontiers (dans la mesure du possible ^^).**

**Bien, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la Compagnie décida de descendre du promontoire, aussi appelé Carrock d'après Gandalf.

Tout le monde avait pris un peu de repos et Oïn s'était occupé de bander les blessures de Thorin.

La descente du Carrock fut un problème. En effet, le premier a tenté sa chance fut Gandalf mais les pierres étaient très humides, sans doute dû à une pluie précédente. Résultat, les marches grossières taillées dans la pierre étaient très glissantes.

Tout le monde s'en rendit compte quand le magicien termina sa course sur les fesses, sur la petite terrasse en aval.

-Gandalf ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Bilbon depuis le haut des marches.

-Hhhooouuu. Je me fais trop vieux, marmonna-t-il avant de lancer au reste de la Compagnie, ça va. Mais soyez prudent, c'est très glissant.

Dwalin fut le second à emprunter les escaliers. Il n'eut pas plus de chance que le magicien. Après une bordée de jurons en khuzdul, le reste de la Compagnie hésita à descendre les marches glissantes.

Bofur trouva un moyen de descendre sans se casser les os. Il s'assit et descendit sur les fesses directement. Ok, l'idée était correcte mais il fallait éviter de se casser le coccyx.

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que tous les nains et Bilbon ait atteint la plateforme. Seule Lyraen était encore en haut.

-Allez Lyra ! Fais comme nous ! l'encouragea Kili.

-T'es fou ! Je vais me casser quelque chose ! Pas question que je descende comme ça !

-Bon, ben reste en haut mais tu vas mourir de faim. Allez, fais un effort. C'est pas compliqué. Tu poses les pieds sur la première marche et tu t'assois puis tu descends, lui expliqua Fili.

Lyraen n'était pas du tout convaincu mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester ici comme le lui avait fait remarquer le blond.

-Ok, je descends, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle posa le pied sur la première marche comme conseillé mais celle-ci étant inégale, Lyraen perdit l'équilibre.

Elle ne dû qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas se casser les dents sur la pierre et descendit, elle ne savait comment, les marches en glissant comme sur un snowboard.

En revanche, l'arrivée sur la terrasse fût brutale et alors qu'elle s'attendait à se cogner la mâchoire au sol, elle ne sentit aucun choc. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard vert encadré de long cheveux blond et de tresses. Fili.

-Tu vois, t'es descendu, lui sourit-il.

-Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, rougit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

-Je t'en prie. Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, lui dit-il avec sérieux.

Lyraen étant encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, s'attendit au pire.

-On n'est pas encore en bas, lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que les mots ne fassent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Ooohh ! Quel idiot ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait eu un drame ! s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant, mécontente.

Le blond sourit, heureux de sa blague.

-Puisque tu es si malin, tu passeras avant moi et tu me rattraperas pour éviter que je me casse quelque chose, lui répliqua Lyraen, avec un sourire mauvais.

Fili la regarda un moment.

-Je pensais que tu te vengerais, mais ce n'est pas une vengeance ce tu proposes, lui dit l'épéiste, étonné.

-Oh vraiment ? Mais c'est toi qui devras me rattraper et que se passera-t-il si tu échoues ? Il y a de fortes chances que je me casse quelque chose et cela ralentira le groupe. Je vois déjà la tête de ton oncle d'ici, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Peut-être mais les poids morts, on peut les laisser derrière, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, croyant avoir le dernier mot.

-Dans ce cas, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience car je me serais faite dévorer par les wargs, termina-t-elle, triomphante.

Le sourire de Fili se fana en imaginant la scène.

-Ok, ok, t'as gagné ! Mais ne sors plus des stupidités pareilles ! Abdiqua-t-il.

-Alors, la prochaine fois, ne me fait pas une blague pareille !

-Désolé, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. On a eu déjà bien assez de problèmes ces derniers jours.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu auxquels Lyraen ne résista pas.

-Pardonner, lui dit-elle en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

Le sourire du blond fut lumineux.

-Dites les amoureux, vous descendez ? appela Bofur depuis le bas de la seconde volée de marche.

Effectivement, tout le monde était descendu sauf eux.

Ils rougirent de gêne avant que Fili ne se mette à descendre prudemment les marches. Une fois en bas, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille alors que le reste de la Compagnie descendait déjà les prochaines marches.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures à la Compagnie pour enfin poser le pied dans une belle herbe vert et abondante.

-Je suis crevée ! Dormir ! soupira la jeune fille en s'étalant dans l'herbe tendre.

-Debout ! ordonna Thorin, sinon les wargs vont nous rattraper.

-Je hais les chiens mal dressés.

-Je te rassure, c'est réciproque. Allez debout, lui dit Kili avec un petit sourire, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle se releva avec l'aide de l'archer et ils reprirent la route, menés par Gandalf.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et l'air légèrement humide. La température était douce bien qu'un peu fraîche une fois sous le couvert des arbres.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures à travers une forêt avant de se trouver devant une partie des Monts Brumeux. Visiblement, la montagne avait fait une courbe et le terrain s'était soulevé à cet endroit. La marche était devenue un peu difficile mais personne ne ralentit, la peur des wargs étant trop présente dans les esprits.

Le crépuscule tomba rapidement et une lune brillante et ronde s'éleva doucement dans le ciel. Un hurlement de warg se fit entendre dans le silence des collines, derrière la Compagnie.

Gandalf et Thorin firent demi-tour et remontèrent la file de nains pour ensuite tendre l'oreille et tourner la tête dans différentes directions.

-Où sont-ils ? marmonna le chef des nains.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils nous rattraperons si nous nous arrêtons. Mais soyons prudents, lui répondit le magicien.

Bilbon sembla agité, un sentiment de peur et une dose d'adrénaline commençait à parcourir ses veines. Lyraen ne semblait pas en reste et elle posa sa main sur son épée.

-Avançons vite ! ordonna Thorin en passant à côté du groupe.

Tout le monde repris la marche, la peur de se faire surprendre par les horribles chiens et leurs cavaliers, bien présente.

Lyraen qui se trouvait entre Bofur et Kili, s'efforça d'avancer le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible malgré le bruit constant que faisaient ses compagnons. Bilbon semblait, lui, avoir totalement disparu car il ne faisait plus un bruit.

Un second hurlement déchira la nuit.

La Compagnie s'arrêta une seconde fois, tendant l'oreille.

Gandalf semblait très soucieux.

-Bilbon, venez donc par ici, mon ami.

Le hobbit s'approcha du magicien.

-Allez donc jeter un œil de ce côté-là. Nous devons savoir où se trouve les orcs. Mais soyez extrêmement discret et silencieux.

Bilbon sembla déglutir avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il se dirigea entre deux rochers par un petit chemin et disparu à la vue de la Compagnie.

Bofur s'approcha de Lyraen.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-Ca peut aller. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire traquer par une bande d'orcs montée sur des chiens mal dressés.

Les nains à proximité sourirent.

-Au moins, tu ne perds pas ton sens de l'humour, lui sourit Kili.

-Ben, je me dis que m'asseoir dans mon coin et pleurer ne va pas nous faire avancer et je doute que les orcs nous laissent tranquille, expliqua-t-elle.

Fili s'approcha de la jeune fille et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de la serrer doucement. Lyraen tourna la tête vers le blond et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie attendit encore quelques minutes avant de voir arriver Bilbon, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu. La voix de Gandalf semblait cependant supérieure aux autres.

-Alors, les orcs sont proches ? demanda Dwalin.

-Trop proche. A deux lieues pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, répondit le hobbit entre deux respirations.

-Ils vous ont vu ? demanda le magicien.

Bilbon releva la tête, semblant ne pas comprendre et Gandalf prit cela pour une affirmation.

-Ils vous ont vu !

-Non… non, réussit à dire le hobbit en rassurant tout le monde.

Cependant, Gandalf, porté par la fierté d'avoir un ami si discret, continua de parler.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Discret comme une souris ! L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

Et tous les nains parlaient en même temps alors que le pauvre Bilbon voulait encore dire quelque chose. Lyraen poussa un profond soupir.

-Oooh ! Vos gueules ! éleva-t-elle la voix assez fort pour couvrir celle des nains mais pas assez pour être entendu trop loin.

Ils la regardèrent tous étrangement.

-Bilbon a encore quelque chose à dire alors taisez-vous !

Le hobbit reprit une grande inspiration qui lui fut bénéfique.

-Merci Lyraen. Je voulais dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut. Une bête énorme.

-Une bête ? Comme un ours ? demande le magicien après un moment de réflexion.

Bilbon sembla surpris que le magicien sache de quoi il parlait.

-Heu…oui mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros.

L'annonce fit repartir les nains dans un brouhaha impressionnant.

Lyraen qui se trouvait un peu en retrait alla s'appuyer contre un gros rocher. Un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Après tout, quoi de plus normal avec une bande de nains braillards et le manque de sommeil.

-Lyraen ? appela Ori.

La jeune fille releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le scribe du groupe. Un petit froncement de sourcil trahissait son inquiétude pour son amie.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Oh oui, j'ai mal au crâne. On est pourchassés par des orcs et leurs stupides clebs et comme cerise sur le gâteau, on a droit à un ours géant qui va sans doute nous prendre pour son futur repas. Tout va très bien, Ori. C'est la routine.

Le nain ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, leur amie n'avait pas tort, leur situation n'était pas brillante.

Un immense rugissement proche d'eux, déchira la nuit.

-Allons-y, vite ! ordonna Thorin.

Les deux amis regagnèrent le groupe et commencèrent à courir comme tout le monde. Lyraen s'approcha de Fili qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Et on va où ? demanda-t-elle.

-Chez une connaissance de Gandalf, lui répondit-il.

-Et on aura droit à un petit coin pour dormir ?

-Bonne question. D'après lui, on a une chance sur deux de se faire tuer par notre futur hôte.

-Ah, tant mieux alors, s'exclama Lyraen.

Le blond la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Lyraen le vit et précisa sa réponse.

-Se faire croquer par un warg, tué par un orc, dévorer par un ours, tué par notre hôte ou avoir un petit coin pour dormir, on a de la chance. Sur cinq possibilités, il y en a une de positive. On a une petite chance de mourir rapidement tué par quelqu'un de normal.

Fili commença à s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Juste un peu blasée.

-Tu fais peur parfois.

-Ça passera, sourit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de courir pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Cela devint très vite difficile. Lyraen était épuisée et finit par chuter lourdement au sol.

Bofur qui se trouvait derrière elle, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, haletante.

-Allez viens, je ne vais pas te laisser finir en repas pour un immense plantigrade.

Le nain resserra sa prise dans la main de la jeune fille et reprit sa course, tirant Lyraen derrière lui.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis presque une heure et le paysage avait tout d'abord fait place à une forêt puis une plaine traversée par un ruisseau. La course ne s'était pas arrêtée, les rugissements de l'ours semblant se rapprochés petit à petit.

Cependant, si les nains faisaient parti de la race la plus résistante, ce n'était pas le cas de Lyraen et celle-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement. Malgré sa condition physique excellente, sa blessure à la tête était à nouveau douloureuse, le sang battant à ses tempes et le manque de sommeil et de nourriture n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Sa vue commença à se brouiller et elle resserra sa main dans celle de Bofur pour essayer de rester consciente. Peine perdue. Elle réussit à courir encore 200 mètres avant de chanceler dangereusement.

-Lyraen ? appela Nori, juste derrière.

Au nom, Bofur se retourna pour voir son amie, livide, et ne put que la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Lyra ? Lyra ?! appela-t-il.

La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais elle semblait souffrir au vu de la grimace qu'elle faisait. Il fallait faire vite, l'ours n'était sûrement pas loin.

-Vas-y déjà Nori. Je vous rejoins, ordonna le nain chapeauté.

Nori ne se le fit pas dire deux fois après qu'un rugissement beaucoup trop proche à son goût ne se fasse entendre et il reprit sa course à la suite de la Compagnie.

Bofur ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de charger Lyraen sur son épaule et de se remettre à courir. Juste à temps ! Un gigantesque ours au pelage brun foncé sortit de la forêt en rugissant et visiblement, il avait envie de croquer un peu n'importe quoi mais surtout du nain.

Étonnamment, on vit Bombur dépasser tout le monde. Après tout, avoir un ours qui vous coure après mais qu'on a jamais vu, ce n'est pas la même chose quand on le voit enfin et cela avait vraisemblablement donné des ailes au cuisinier du groupe.

-Vers la maison ! cria Gandalf.

Effectivement, il y avait une maison assez grande et tout en bois massif. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une chênaie entourée d'une clôture et le portail était grand ouvert.

Toute la Compagnie traversa le petit portail et les premiers foncèrent dans la lourde porte de la maison avec l'espoir de la défoncée. Gandalf était resté un peu en arrière mais voyant que la porte n'était toujours pas ouverte, il se précipita pour aider les nains.

-Ouvrez la porte !

Mais la panique était telle que personne n'eut le réflexe de lever le loquet, à l'exception de Thorin qui fendit le petit groupe et déverrouilla le battant.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que tout le monde s'engouffre dans l'ouverture mais l'ours les avait rattrapés et au moment où les nains fermèrent la porte, il passa la gueule dans l'entrebâillement.

Cependant, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la force des nains dans les moments critiques et ensemble, ils réussirent à fermer la porte et à la verrouiller.

Bilbon avait même sorti son épée au cas où l'ours serait parvenu à entrer.

Toute la Compagnie était haletante et épuisée. Seul Ori eut la présence d'esprit de poser une question à Gandalf.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ça ! C'est notre hôte, répondit le magicien, content de son petit effet.

La réponse sembla choquer une bonne partie des nains.

-Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois, c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains, précisa encore Gandalf.

La petite explication calma en grande partie l'ensemble de la Compagnie.

-Eh, il s'éloigne, murmura Ori, l'oreille collée à la porte.

Visiblement, cela ne plut pas à son frère qui lui ordonna de s'éloigner du panneau de bois et il n'était également pas d'accord avec les explications du magicien. Celui-ci le contra avec une note mécontente dans la voix face à la stupidité des nains.

-Allons, reposez-vous tous. Vous ne craignez rien ici, leur conseilla-t-il avant de marmonner encore quelques mots pendant que certains des nains inspectaient la maison.

Celle-ci était grande et fait d'une seule pièce. Dans un coin se trouvait du bétail avec de la paille et à l'opposé, il y avait une estrade avec une longue table entourée de deux bancs et une cheminée contre le mur. Un endroit au sec et sécuritaire. Restait à savoir si l'homme-ours les accepterait encore demain ou s'il les tuerait.

Pendant que les autres découvraient le bâtiment, Bofur se mit à la recherche d'un endroit pour déposer son fardeau, toujours inconscient.

La paille se trouvant dans un coin sembla être le meilleur endroit. Il déposa doucement Lyraen et l'observa. Celle-ci avait le visage crispé face à la douleur et son visage était très pâle.

-Oïn ! Viens par ici ! Lyra ne va pas bien du tout, appela le nain chapeauté.

L'information fit venir l'ensemble des nains qui commencèrent tous à parler en même temps.

-Silence ! ordonna Thorin, que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est effondrée pendant la course-poursuite. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la porter sinon elle se faisait dévorer, expliqua Bofur.

-Tu as bien fait mais pourquoi semble-t-elle souffrir autant ? Oïn, examine-la.

Le guérisseur du groupe entreprit de vérifier l'état de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il se releva et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda Kili.

-C'est sa blessure à la tête. Le crâne a été endommagé par le roi gobelin et la course a amené une grande quantité de sang au cerveau. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une hémorragie ou non mais c'est inopérable. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, expliqua Oïn.

La nouvelle laisse place à un silence de mort.

-Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire non plus ? demanda Bilbon d'une petite voix.

Le magicien sembla hésiter un moment avant de s'approcher et de poser sa main au-dessus de la blessure de la jeune fille. Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de se relever.

-Alors ? vous avez pu faire quelque chose ? demanda Bofur.

-Oui, c'est bon. A la sortie de la montagne, elle se plaignait de douleurs, je lui ai donc évitée de la ressentir mais elle a eu cette hémorragie et cela a dû empirer avec les derniers évènements. J'ai réussi à stopper la perte de sang mais je ne sais pas quand elle reprendra connaissance. De plus, elle a sûrement un épanchement de sang important dans la tête. Il faut attendre que cela se résorbe petit à petit et pour cela, il lui faut du repos. Mais elle devrait guérir, explique Gandalf.

Il y eu quelques soupirs de soulagements avant que certains ne reprennent leur exploration de la maison.

Bofur, Bilbon, Fili et Kili ainsi qu'Oïn restèrent cependant auprès de la jeune fille dont le visage s'était doucement apaisé.

Kili passait machinalement sa main dans la chevelure de Lyraen alors que Fili lui tenait la main. Bofur et Bilbon semblait attendre un signe de réveil et Oïn observait l'évolution de la jeune fille.

Les minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en heures. Les nains et Bilbon avaient pris possession des lieux et s'étaient installés dans la paille près du bétail.

Ils avaient partagés le peu de provisions qu'ils leur restaient et s'étaient permis d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

La nuit arriva doucement sans que personne ne voit ou n'entende la voix d'un homme ou le grognement d'un ours. De ce fait, tout le monde finit par aller se coucher et les ronflements se firent bientôt entendre dans la maison de bois.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, personne ne vit Bilbon sortir un petit anneau de sa poche et le contempler pendant de longues minutes avant de le remettre rapidement dans sa veste. Du bruit s'était fait entendre à l'extérieur mais cela n'était pas le grognement d'un ours au contraire.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant passer un homme à la stature imposante. Ce devait sans doute être leur hôte.

Bilbon fit semblant de dormir afin de ne pas attirer son attention et après quelques minutes, l'homme-ours ressortit de la maison. Le hobbit finit par s'endormir réellement malgré sa peur et son appréhension et la nuit continua de s'écouler paisiblement sans qu'aucune autre personne ne vienne la troubler.

**Fin chapitre 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre (je suis sadique, je sais)<strong>

**Bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt**


	16. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez fait un joli sapin de Nowel chez vous ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier MissAerin pour l'ajout de cette fic en favorite, de même que loupetit pour l'ajout en follow.**

** Melior Silverdjane: Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre s'ils restent ou non ^^**

** MissAerin: Merci! ^^ Voici la suite ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon sinon j'ai une affreuse question! Oui oui, une question. Vous pouvez y répondre dans une review ou par MP mais ça concerne la suite de la fic. J'hésite entre 2 techniques d'approche pour la suite... <strong>

**1: Rajouter de la magie... Inconvénient: ca peut partir en WTF...**

**2: Laisser tel quel et éviter le WTF... **

**La question peut paraitre étrange mais est-ce que vous préférez que je continues comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à dire en laissant Lyraen comme une simple humaine ou non.**

**Voilà... J'attends votre avis. (Perso, je penche pour la 2ème solution mais je vous laisse le choix ^^)**

**Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et voici la suite!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Le soleil était levé depuis peu de temps lorsque les premiers nains se réveillèrent. Ils vérifièrent que l'ours n'était pas dans les parages mais ne sortirent pas, préférant attendre que les derniers se réveillent.

Fili et Kili s'étaient levés et n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant d'aller voir Lyraen. La jeune fille était toujours inconsciente mais elle avait repris des couleurs et ne semblait plus souffrir.

Oïn entreprit de l'examiner pour voir à quel point son était s'était amélioré. Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes que le guérisseur eut un grognement mais semblait satisfait.

-Alors ? demanda Kili, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est encore faible mais elle est en très bonne voie. La magie de Gandalf fait des merveilles, répondit Oïn.

-Oui, mais cela serait bien qu'elle se réveille, soupira Fili en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Laisse-lui le temps. On ne se remet pas d'une telle blessure en quelques heures, lui dit Balin.

Le blond sembla accepter l'explication mais tristement, comme son frère.

Thorin et Dwalin avaient observés toute la scène, légèrement en retrait.

-Ils l'aiment beaucoup, dit le nain tatoué avec une note d'évidence dans la voix.

Un petit hochement de tête de la part de son ami fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Dwalin eut un petit sourire.

-Visiblement, cette fille est dans toutes les pensées. Même notre chef pense à elle, rigola-t-il.

Thorin lui jet un regard incendiaire qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du guerrier.

-Oh aller ! Ose me dire que tu ne l'apprécie pas un petit peu.

-Elle a du courage.

Un grand rire accueillit sa réponse.

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! Je connais peu de femme qui aurait eu autant de courage face au roi gobelin !

-Parce que tu connais beaucoup de femme toi ? retourna le roi.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Dwalin et un petit sourire en coin orna les lèvres de Thorin.

Le grand nain se vengea d'un bon coup de poing vengeur dans l'épaule de son ami, ce qui augmenta le sourire du chef.

Alors que l'ambiance était détendue, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Plusieurs oreilles se tendirent et alors que le son se faisait entendre de façon régulière, Gandalf se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres. Il eut un petit sourire puis se retourna et appela les nains.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent rapidement et le magicien leur expliqua son plan afin de se présenter à Beorn et éviter de mourir prématurément. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel en plus de Lyraen. Bilbon.

Celui-ci venait en revanche de se lever et rejoignit la Compagnie. Il semblait encore un peu endormi et ne put qu'accepter d'accompagner le magicien pour aller rencontrer le changeur de peau.

Il avait été convenu d'un signal et qu'à celui-ci, les nains viendraient par deux afin que Beorn puisse s'habituer à leur présence.

Gandalf et Bilbon passèrent donc la porte et se dirigèrent vers la maître des lieux.

Le semi-homme déglutit. Le changeur de peau était immense ! Plus de deux mètres sans doute et une masse de cheveux hirsute ornait son crâne. Il était torse nu et coupait du bois avec une grande hache très affutée.

Bilbon se cacha derrière Gandalf juste avant que Beorn ne se retourne. Celui-ci sembla peu surpris de se trouver face au magicien.

Tous les deux engagèrent la conversation, malgré que le changeur de peau se montra très méfiant.

Gandalf cependant, paraissait mal à l'aise. Après tout, leur hôte faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui et pouvait le tuer à tout instant.

Lors de la conversation, le magicien se déplaça légèrement et révéla Bilbon. Celui-ci ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, surtout que Beorn avait empoigné sa lourde hache avec l'évidente intention d'attaquer.

Gandalf rassura le changeur de peau sur le fait que Bilbon n'était pas un nain. Cependant, il s'embrouilla dans ses mots et déclencha le signal.

Les trois interlocuteurs virent alors sortir de la maison, Dwalin et Balin. Beorn ne sembla pas très heureux et la tension augmenta encore d'un cran. La conversation redémarra et moins de trente secondes plus tard, on vit arriver Oïn et Gloïn. Le magicien semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cela empira encore avec l'entrée en scène d'Ori et Dori.

Le changeur de peau resta méfiant, se doutant que ce n'était pas terminé. Et effectivement, les deux nains suivants furent Fili et Kili.

Bilbon semblait désespéré et ne put que se cacher les yeux quand il vit Nori, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur sortirent précipitamment de la maison.

-C'est bon ? Ils sont tous là ? demanda Beorn, se retenant visiblement de faire un massacre.

Au contraire, il manquait un nain et pas n'importe lequel. Thorin sortit donc et s'appuya tranquillement contre le montant en bois de la porte et fixa le changeur de peau. Beorn semblait assez surpris de voir le chef de la Compagnie mais il finit par hocher la tête.

Il fut alors convenu que les nains pouvaient rester quelques temps ici. En particulier pour que Lyraen se remette de ses blessures.

Beorn proposa alors à tout le monde de rentrer dans la maison pour manger. Toute la Compagnie ainsi que Bilbon et Gandalf retournèrent donc à l'intérieur de la demeure avec le maître des lieux.

Fili se dirigea vers Lyraen afin de s'assurer de son état et découvrit qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Lyra !

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le blond et lui sourit.

-Hurle pas s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas sourde et j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

Les nains rirent de bon cœur alors que l'épéiste et l'archer aidèrent la jeune fille à s'asseoir.

-Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Heu… qu'on allait finir en repas pour nounours affamé. Enfin, on courait pour éviter de servir de repas mais… je me suis évanouie. Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-C'est Bofur qui t'a porté jusqu'ici quand tu as perdu connaissance. Et pour ce qui est de l'endroit… nous sommes chez le nounours, lui expliqua Fili.

La tête que fit Lyraen déclencha une hilarité générale.

La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse qui fit redoubler d'intensité le rire de tout le monde.

Kili lui fit un bisou sur la joue avec l'intention évidente de la faire sourire. Et cela marchait. Lyraen fit un grand sourire et donna une tape dans l'épaule du blond.

-Par contre, j'ai toujours mal au crâne même si c'est acceptable.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez eu une hémorragie cérébrale. J'ai dû utiliser un puissant sort de soin pour vous guérir. La douleur qui reste est sans doute dû à l'accumulation de sang. Il faut que cela se résorbe, expliqua Gandalf, tout fier.

-Tant que ça se calme, ça me va, déclara Lyraen en se recouchant dans la paille.

-Tu ne veux pas venir manger ? demanda Kili avec malice, sachant pertinemment que Lyraen était affamée.

-Manger ? Bon dieu, je serais capable de manger le warg d'Azog, tellement j'ai faim !

-Evite. C'est lui qui te mangerais, grimaça Fili.

-Avec une épée dans la gueule, il mangerait plus personne et il rendrait Azog piéton, sourit la jeune fille en se levant aidée des deux héritiers.

Tout le monde sourit.

Une fois debout, Lyraen observa l'intérieur de la maison et sourit.

-Sympa la décoration. C'est sécuritaire tout ça.

-Allez viens, c'est par là, lui indiqua Kili en lui prenant la main et en l'amenant vers la grande table en bois.

Les nains s'étaient déjà dirigés vers la pièce à vivre et accueillir la jeune fille avec de grands sourires et des tapes amicales dans le dos.

Lyraen passa à proximité de Bofur et lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue alors que le nain virait au rouge.

-Merci, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Hum… de rien…, marmonna-t-il en essayant de disparaître sous son chapeau, rouge comme une tomate.

Une fois tout le monde assis, une ribambelle d'animaux arriva, portant différents plats remplis de victuailles. Il y avait du miel, du pain, du fromage, du lait, des pommes, des noix et du beurre.

Une fois les animaux partis, Beorn fit son apparition et invita tout le monde à manger.

-C'est lui notre nounours ? demanda Lyraen à Fili, en chuchotant.

-Oui, sourit le blond, se souvenant encore de la tête qu'elle avait faite lors de l'annonce.

Le changeur de peau tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la fixa intensément.

-Ok, même en humain, il a l'ouïe fine, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le changeur de peau eut un petit sourire. Il entreprit de servir les nains en lait, le pot étant beaucoup trop grand pour tout le monde, même Gandalf.

-Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-Chêne ? Pourquoi donc Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?

Lyraen observa Beorn puis Thorin successivement.

Azog semblait être un sujet délicat pour le changeur de peau également. C'est alors que le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur le poignet de l'homme-ours. Une lourde attache reliée à ce qui restait d'une chaîne y pendait.

-Vous connaissez Azog. Comment ? demanda Thorin.

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement entendre l'explication de la part de leur hôte mais elle n'eut pas le choix, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mon peuple a été le premier à vivre dans les montagnes mais les orcs sont arrivés. Le Profanateur a tué presque tout ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, mais mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torture l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.

Tout le monde écoutait le récit. Thorin en revanche sembla plongé dans ses pensées.

Lyraen quant à elle, avait un léger regard triste que ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux princes. Mais ce regard changea rapidement en une flamme brûlante de rage et de haine ce qui étonna les deux frères.

-Lyra ? appela prudemment Kili, n'ayant jamais vu la jeune fille comme ça.

-Je sors, fut sa seule réponse avant de ses lever et de se diriger vers la petite porte qui donnait à l'extérieur.

Cela étonna d'ailleurs plusieurs des nains car la jeune fille avait été inconsciente tout ce temps et ne devait donc pas savoir quelle porte donnait sur l'extérieur.

Fili et Kili se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du changement de comportement de leur amie.

-Laissez-la donc seule un moment, suggéra Gandalf.

Kili et Fili de même que Bofur semblaient réticent à l'idée de laisser la jeune fille seule mais un regard de Gandalf les dissuada de sortir.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme, même si Beorn montra une mauvaise humeur face au comportement de certains nains. Les heures s'égrenèrent sans que Lyraen ne réapparaisse.

-Je commence à m'inquiéter. Où est passé Lyraen ? demanda Kili.

-Elle doit être dehors au pied d'un arbre, lui répondit Gloïn.

-Mais cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle est partie, s'inquiéta Bilbon.

-Je vais la chercher, décréta Fili.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça son frère.

Les deux héritiers sortirent pas la porte que Lyraen avait empruntèrent un peu plus tôt.

Ils fouillèrent du regard le paysage s'offrant à eux. De grands chênes bordaient le domaine de Beorn et plusieurs ruches étaient disséminées ça-et-là.

Cependant, ils ne virent aucun signe de la jeune fille.

-Mais où est-elle passée ? s'étonna le blond.

-Cherchons un peu. Elle ne doit pas être très loin avec la menace des orcs, proposa le brun.

Les deux frères se séparèrent pour mieux chercher.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que Kili découvrit Lyraen. Celle-ci était blottie au pied d'un arbre, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

-Fee ! Je l'ai trouvé ! appela l'archer.

L'épéiste ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Lyraen semblait perdue dans ses pensées, oscillant entre la rage et la peur. Son regard changeait suivant le fil de ses pensées.

-Lyra ? appela Fili.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la jeune fille.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Kili prit l'initiative et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tentant d'attirer son attention. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Lyraen sembla revenir au temps présent et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle baissa la tête et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

-Plus ou moins. Trop d'interrogations et de soucis, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Les deux héritiers s'assirent donc à côté de leur amie.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda le blond.

-Pas possible, répondit-elle.

-Comment ça ? Si t'as un souci, il faut en parler, s'exclama Kili.

-Lyra, soupira Fili, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et regarda le blond, très surprise et choquée.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Ton regard. Il te trahit. Et tu sembles bien triste par moment. Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?

-Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Je vous en parlerai un jour mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Alors fais-nous au moins un sourire. Cela nous évitera de nous inquiéter, sourit doucement Kili en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-Désolé de vous inquiéter.

-Cesse donc de t'excuser et pense au temps présent, lui dit Fili en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue, tu nous parleras de tes problèmes quand tu seras prête. Mais fais-nous le plaisir de garder ton sourire. On n'est pas encore arrivé au but et au vu des problèmes que l'on a déjà, c'est mieux d'être positif, tu ne crois pas ?

-Un problème après l'autre donc ? sourit légèrement Lyraen.

-Tout juste, s'exclama Kili.

Un léger silence s'installa.

Lyraen n'avait cessé de penser à l'avenir mais elle reprit courage et sa détermination revint lentement. Après tout, les deux nains à ses côtés étaient devenus des amis très chers. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux en tout temps et elle était bien déterminée à les sauver des orcs.

**Fin chapitre 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui c'est un petit chapitre mais je vous rassure, les prochains deviendront un poil plus long ^^<strong>

**Je vous rappelle la petite question du début et vous dit: A très bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Coucou la foule!**

**Oui, je sais, je ne m'améliore pas du tout dans la mise à jour de cette fic. Par contre j'ai une circonstance atténuante qui ne va pas aller en s'améliorant malheureusement.**

**Je vous explique. Je suis actuellement en dernière année d'apprentissage (oui oui apprentissage à 28 piges ça arrive). Je précise quand même pour les amis belges, français, québécois, autres que suisse que mon apprentissage me donnera accès à un CFC (Certificat Fédéral de Capacité), en clair l'équivalent d'un brevet ou autre truc du genre et que je pourrais ENFIN postuler pour un boulot sans avoir un salaire de misère. Mais car il y a un mais, je fais en même temps une maturité. En clair l'équivalent de la licence. Et oui c'est possible en Suisse d'obtenir un papier d'apprentissage et de gymnase en faisant la même formation. Sauf que les cours sont condensés et plus nombreux. J'ai donc 3 jours de boulot, 1 jour de cours professionnels dans le cadre du CFC et 1 jour pour la maturité. (Je sais, je raconte ma vie mais bon).**

**Petit souci... il me reste 3 mois avant de passer mes examens. Autant vous dire que je vais pas vraiment avoir le temps de taper des chapitres à l'ordinateur avant un moment donc.**

**C'est pourquoi, dans ma grande générosité, je vous en donne 2 à lire aujourd'hui ^^**

**Y'en aura peut-être 2 autres qui arriveront un peu plus tard mais c'est pas sûr.**

**Passons aux remerciements ^^**

**Donc je dit un grand merci à , GuiMe1997 et Hime no tsubasa pour le rajout de cette fic en favori ^^**

**Je remercie aussi Plop59, bikette789, GuiMe1997, Sephora4 et Hime no tsubasa pour le suivi de la même fic ^^**

**Ensuite les reviews. Que j'ai pris plaisir à lire ^^**

** Melior Silverdjane: Je crois que t'es pas la seule à apprécier Lyraen ^^**

** lizzia0901: Les amis c'est fait pour ça non? **

** Idrill: Surprise, surprise ^^**

** GuiMe1997: Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement!**

** Hime no tsubasa: Merci beaucoup ^^**

** FinalDayDreamer: J'écris, j'écris... enfin j'essaie XD Et j'essaie de donner une attitude humaine à Lyraen justement. Elle a effectivement ses doutes, ses peurs et comme toute personne n'est pas infaillible. Je te laisse lire la suite. Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir!**

**Enfin vu l'ensemble de vos réponses à ma petite question précédente, j'ai décidé de rester sur mes positions et donc de ne pas changer Lyraen. ^^**

**Vu que tout le monde l'apprécie comme elle est, je vais pas lui rajouter un pouvoir magique qui sert à rien.**

**Donc soyez rassuré, elle aura toujours des doutes et un peu de courage à revendre ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement malgré les quelques crises douloureuses que ressentit Lyraen.

Thorin lui avait même hurlé dessus pour qu'elle cesse de tourner en rond et se repose. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la première crise de manifesta. Depuis, elle dormait dans la paille, une couverture la tenant au chaud et sous l'œil vigilants de Bofur.

Le nain avait été heureux de voir revenir la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et se porta donc volontaire pour veiller sur elle après que la première crise de soit manifestée.

Le reste de la Compagnie s'était disséminé dans le domaine de Beorn et profitait d'un moment de répit et de calme.

Thorin, Balin et Dwalin discutaient activement de la suite du voyage. Ori ayant réussi à sauver son bloc à dessin et quelques-uns de ses crayons, était en train de dessiner la maison de Beorn et ses alentours sous le regard admiratif de Bilbon.

Bifur, Bombur, Nori et Dori discutaient de différents sujets mais la cuisine en était le principal. Fili et Kili, quant à eux, somnolaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Enfin, Oïn et Gloïn fumaient chacun leur pipe dans la salle principale de la maison.

Gandalf s'était visiblement volatilisé, de même que le changeur de peau. Le soleil se coucha lentement derrière les grands chênes bordant le domaine de Beorn.

L'ensemble des nains restèrent dans la grande maison de bois lorsque Gandalf et Beorn revinrent de leurs escapades respectives.

Lyraen s'était réveillé entretemps et vint se joindre à la tablée de nains. Le changeur de peau proposa à nouveau un repas gargantuesque mais sans viande avant de mettre en garde l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-Ne sortez pas ce soir. Sous aucun prétexte.

Thorin sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Lyraen intervint avant lui.

-Un ours est de sortie ce soir ? sourit-elle doucement.

Beorn la fixa durement avant de s'adoucir puis de lui faire un petit sourire. Le changeur de peau se leva de sa chaise pour ensuite se diriger vers la grande porte en bois.

-Ne sortez pas, réitéra-t-il avant de sortir dans la nuit.

L'ensemble des nains s'entre-regardèrent avec une petite lueur de peur au souvenir de l'immense ours qui les avait pourchassés.

Lyraen bu une gorgée de lait avant de poser d'un air nonchalant, sa chope en bois.

-Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez… mais je vais suivre son conseil.

-Alors restons tous dans la maison, ordonna Thorin.

-Mais on fait quoi ? On va s'ennuyer, demanda Kili.

La jeune fille se pencha vers l'archer et lui dit en souriant.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne vas pas dehors. A moins que tu ne veuilles servir de repas à un gros nounours ?

-Hum… non merci. Je pense que je vais rester ici pour t'embêter, sourit-il.

-Tu veux m'embêter ? Je croyais que je devais me reposer.

-Si tu ne veux pas te reposer, tu peux toujours t'entraîner à l'épée, lui proposa Dwalin, d'un ton bourru.

-Ca m'évitera de me faire réduire le crâne en miettes par un gobelin la prochaine fois, c'est ça ? rigola la jeune fille.

-Cela t'évitera de te faire croquer par un warg surtout. Ou tuer par un orc, précisa Nori.

-Bon en même temps, si on n'avait pas un chef avec autant de notoriété, on en aurait moins aux fesses, lança Lyraen.

Un silence gêné suivait la tirade de la jeune fille. Tout le monde fixait Thorin, même Gandalf semblait attendre la réaction du nain.

Celui-ci fixa son regard bleu glace sur Lyraen.

-C'est un reproche ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix.

-Non. Chaque quête se doit d'avoir son lot de danger sinon c'est pas une quête. Et puis comme ça, on reste sur nos gardes et cela nous évitera sûrement de mourir stupidement, expliqua-t-elle, calmement.

Le malaise se dissipa légèrement.

-Tu ne préférerais pas un voyage plus calme ? demanda Fili, curieux.

-Oui et non. Mais en même temps, on ne peut pas en vouloir à Thorin si Azog veut le tuer. De toute façon, cet orc est un monstre complet et il ne devrait pas exister.

-Tous les orcs sont des monstres, grogna Dwalin.

-Ouais mais je pense que certaines méritent le prix de la cruauté plus que d'autre.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un moment, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées.

-Bon, je suggère qu'on arrête tous de broyer du noir, s'exclama Kili en sortant sa pipe.

Le regain d'énergie du brun permit à tous de se sortir de la période noire précédente et plusieurs nains sortirent leur propre pipe pour se mettre à fumer.

Lyraen se leva et se dirigea vers les énormes tas de paille confortables.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Bofur.

-Me reposer. Je crois savoir que notre chef apprécierait que je sois en forme pour repartir au plus vite, sourit-elle, amusée.

Le-dit chef leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune fille s'affalait dans la paille.

-Réveillez-moi avant de partir, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

-On verra, murmura Thorin.

Le magicien ainsi que l'ensemble de la Compagnie restèrent encore quelques temps debout, à discuter tranquillement tout en fumant la pipe.

Cette accalmie était plus que bienvenue et permettait à tout le monde de récupérer pour la dernière partie du voyage.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Si la nuit se déroula sans incidents pour la grande majorité des nains, il n'en fut pas de même pour Lyraen.

La jeune fille se réveilla d'un horrible cauchemar. Elle était en sueur et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait réveiller toute la maisonnée. Elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise de ne pas avoir réveillé Kili et Fili, les deux frères s'étant installés chacun d'un côté de la jeune fille comme pour la protéger.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Son regard tomba sur Thorin qui l'observait. Lyraen sembla surprise et perdue pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le nain ne lui fasse signe d'approcher.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à Kili puis à Fili avant de se lever doucement. Elle contourna Gloïn et enjamba Nori avant de s'asseoir auprès de Thorin.

Un doux silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix grave du nain ne s'élève dans la pénombre de la nuit.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Vous pensez que cela changera quelque chose ?

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent.

-Votre tête va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Elle guérit. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé face au roi gobelin… alors… merci, sourit-elle doucement dans le noir.

-Je vous en prie. Mais je pense que vous avez déjà remboursé votre dette en me défendant face à Azog.

Lyraen le regarda, surprise.

-Comment vous savez ? Vous étiez inconscient quand je suis arrivée, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Il suffit d'écouter les conversations, répondit-il, amusé.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais partager un secret avec un nain. Cela ferait le tour du monde avant la fin de l'année, dit-elle amusée.

-Est-ce un mal, de ne pas avoir de secret ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Lyraen ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir.

-Après tout, vous nous cachez bien quelque chose et cela semble vous peser, continua Thorin.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le nain qui l'observait de son regard bleu perçant. Elle sembla chercher le reproche dans les yeux bleus mais ne le trouva pas.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas en parler ? lui redemanda-t-il.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot. Fili m'a déjà demandé la même chose dans la journée. Je vous répondrai donc comme à lui : je ne peux pas. Je vous en parlerai plus tard mais il m'est impossible de le faire maintenant, soupira-t-elle.

Le nain resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

Lyraen estimant que la discussion était close, se leva avec l'intention évidente d'aller se recoucher pour essayer d'avoir quand même quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

-Quelle est donc cette menace qui pèse sur vous ? demanda Thorin dans un murmure.

La jeune fille se figea.

-Est-ce donc le dragon qui vous fasse si peur ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?

Le souffle de la jeune fille semblait s'être bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna lentement et ancra son regard dans celui bleu glace, du roi.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. L'esprit de Lyraen tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse acceptable pendant que Thorin semblait chercher l'ombre d'une révélation sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle craqua mais pas complétement. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est pas le dragon qui me fait peur, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Alors qu'est-ce donc ? encouragea le nain.

Un petit silence fit place à la question avant que Lyraen ne lâche les deux mots qui lui faisaient tant mal.

-Les orcs.

La réponse sembla surprendre Thorin.

-Vous avez peur des orcs ?

-Je n'ai pas peur des orcs. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

Le roi sembla considérer la réponse avant de se lever et de rejoindre la jeune fille.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude mais sachez que nous vous défendrons s'ils vous attaquent.

Lyraen hocha la tête.

-Allez donc dormir. Vous avez besoin de force pour la suite du voyage, conseilla Thorin.

La jeune fille retourna vers Fili et Kili et se rallongea entre les deux frères.

Elle était plus calme d'en avoir parlé mais en même temps heureuse que le nain n'avait pas tout compris. Il avait cru que Lyraen avait peur pour elle-même alors qu'elle avait peur pour lui et ses deux neveux.

Son explication avait été une demie-vérité mais la base de son secret était sauf.

Elle soupira et tenta de se vider la tête, ce qui lui permit de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard d'un sommeil apaisé.

**Fin chapitre 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà finit... suivant!<br>**


	18. Chapter 17

**Et voilà la suite promise ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait et que quelques grosses abeilles voletaient alentours, Lyraen se réveilla doucement. Elle était légèrement déphasée suite à son réveil de la nuit.

-Bonjour belle endormie, lui murmura Fili à son oreille.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et souffla.

-Bonjour beau blond.

Elle souriait doucement et reprenait pied avec le moment présent quand elle reçu une pichenette sur le front.

La jeune fille porta son regard devant elle et tomba sur les deux yeux bruns et rieurs de Kili.

-Pourquoi tu me tapes dessus ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant le front.

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse avant de répondre.

-J'ai pas le droit à tes compliments.

-Jaloux.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour compenser. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Pardonné. Ça va mieux ta tête ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, même s'il me faudra encore quelques temps avant de ne plus avoir mal. Mais je doute que l'on ait encore beaucoup de temps pour se reposer.

Elle ne cru pas si bien dire car au même moment, la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit sur le changeur de peau.

Celui-ci s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce avant de porter son regard sur l'ensemble de la Compagnie disséminé dans la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Vous pensez que l'on peut encore se reposer un peu ? demanda Lyraen en baillant.

-Ca dépendra de notre oncle. S'il décide de partir rapidement, on ne va pas pouvoir se reposer encore bien longtemps, lui répondit Fili.

-J'aimerais des vacances. Je peux toujours essayer d'aller assommer Thorin. Je pourrais dormir plus longtemps, proposa la jeune fille en reposant sa tête sur son bout de couverture.

-Idée intéressante mais je te rappelle que nous avons toujours une bande d'orcs qui nous courent après, lui rappela le blond.

-Fili, fais-moi plaisir, laisse-moi espérer.

-Désolé d'être si réaliste, lu chuchota-t-il doucement.

Lyraen ne répondit rien car elle referma les yeux, espérant dormir encore une heure ou deux.

Ce fut un ordre aboyé qui la tira de son demi-sommeil.

-Debout ! Nous ne pouvons trainer encore plus longtemps.

La jeune fille gémit.

-Je crois que ton vœu ne sera pas exaucé, lui dit Kili, compatissant.

Elle s'assit avant de regarder autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur la couverture déjà pliée de Fili. La jeune fille s'en saisit avant de la lancer sur le nain qui passait et continuait d'aboyer, en l'occurrence Thorin.

Le roi nain se pris le tissu en pleine tête.

L'ensemble des nains stoppèrent leurs activités et regardèrent leur chef. Celui-ci retira la couverture avant de chercher des yeux le coupable, bien déterminé à lui passer un savon.

Son regard croisa celui, mécontent, de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-il, se contenant tant bien que mal de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

-J'ai déjà mal au crâne et vos hurlements font le même effet qu'une bande de nains creusant joyeusement dans ma tête. Alors, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton si vous ne voulez pas que je sois un poids pour la suite du voyage.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant que Thorin ne tourne les talons et ne sorte de la maison.

-Ca s'arrange pas votre relation, commenta Bofur.

-T'as déjà été de bonne humeur avec un mal de crâne ? demanda-t-elle en grognant.

-Heu, non, répondit le nain chapeauté.

-Bon, alors tu comprendras qu'avoir un nain qui me hurle dessus alors que j'ai déjà mal à la tête ne va pas améliorer mon humeur, expliqua-t-elle.

Aucun des nains n'argumenta et ils reprirent leurs activités.

-Tu avais déjà mal à la tête avant ? demanda Kili.

-Non et c'est ça le problème. Je n'avais pas mal au crâne ou du moins c'était supportable avant que Thorin ne vienne hurler avec sa grosse voix. Je vais prendre l'air un moment et essayer de faire passer ces maux de tête.

-Entendu. Tâche de revenir pour manger quelque chose sinon tu n'auras pas de force pour la suite du voyage, lui rappela le blond.

Lyraen lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers la grande porte en bois de la maison de Beorn.

La jeune fille sortit dans l'air frais du matin. Le soleil était levé depuis 1h environ et réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère. La rosé du matin s'évaporait, laissant l'herbe et les plantes pleines de vie. Quelques grosses abeilles voletaient ici et là, faisant leur travail de butineuses.

Lyraen respira profondément et ses massa les tempes, essayant de faire passer la douleur.

-Vous êtes venu pour me faire encore des reproches ? fit une voix à sa gauche.

Elle se tourna vers le nain qui était appuyé négligemment contre une série de rondins de bois et fumait sa pipe.

Thorin l'observait intensément avec une lueur de mécontentement dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire des reproches. Je suis sortie pour essayer d'apaiser mon mal de tête.

-Je croyais que votre blessure était en voie de guérison.

-Elle l'est. Mais me hurler dans les oreilles a tendance à aggraver mon mal de crâne.

-Et me jeter une couverture en pleine tête était nécessaire ? demanda-t-il en soufflant une volute de fumée.

-C'était soit la couverture que j'avais sous la main ou vous hurlez dessus. Je doute cependant que vous hurler dessus ait atténué mon mal de tête alors j'ai préféré la couverture. Comme ça, on pourra partir aujourd'hui et je ne serai pas un poids à trainer. D'autant plus que nous avons toujours une bande d'orcs déterminée à vous tuer qui nous courre après.

Le nain tira sur sa pipe avant d'expirer doucement.

-Je maintiens que m'envoyer une couverture à la tête n'était pas nécessaire.

-Désolé. La prochaine fois, je vous enverrai mon épée dans la figure, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Thorin la fixa pendant un moment avant de souffler toute sa fumée au visage de la jeune fille.

Lyraen toussa, incommodé, alors que le roi nain souriait, heureux de sa petite vengeance.

-J'en suis convaincu maintenant vous essayez de me tuer à petit feu, lança-t-elle après avoir repris sa respiration.

-Possible, sourit-il, rentez donc manger quelque chose avant que l'on parte. Je ne tiens pas à vous voir tomber d'inanition dans les prochains jours.

Lyraen sourit et se dirigea vers la grande porte de bois avant de se retourner vers Thorin.

-Je vous retourne le conseil. Ce n'est pas après moi qu'en a Azog. Vous devriez aussi profiter pour reprendre des forces.

Et elle rentra dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle découvrit l'ensemble de la Compagnie assise à la grande table trônant dans la salle à manger. Visiblement, le petit déjeuner était servi.

-Dame Lyraen ! Venez donc manger quelque chose, appela Dori en l'apercevant.

La jeune fille s'approcha de ses amis.

-Je me joins à vous à la condition d'avoir une petite place pour m'asseoir, sourit-elle.

Ce furent Bilbon et Nori qui se déplacèrent pour lui faire de la place.

Tout le monde se régala de la nourriture présente sur la table avant que Gandalf ne demande à toute la Compagnie de se préparer à partir. Les nains s'exécutèrent et finirent leurs maigres paquetages alors que Lyraen et Bilbon finissaient de manger.

Le hobbit jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille avant de lui poser une question.

-Hum, Lyraen ? Vous allez mieux ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit hochement de tête.

-Je vais mieux malgré un mal de tête persistant. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter de ma santé.

-J'en suis heureux. Vous nous avez fait très peur lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie.

-Je suis désolé. Ce n'était clairement pas mon intention. Mais j'irai bien grâce à Gandalf, sourit-elle au hobbit.

Celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Elle sembla alors chercher quelque chose.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Bilbon.

-Hum. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un morceau de tissu propre à emmener ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Demander à Beorn s'il en a un, lui répondit-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le changeur de peau.

-Beorn ? Auriez-vous un morceau de tissu propre que je puisse emmener ?

L'homme-ours l'observa un instant avant de sortir un bout de tissu de couleur beige d'un meuble à sa droite.

-Je vous l'offre. Utilisez-le comme bon vous semble.

Lyraen lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia avant de se diriger vers la table. Elle piocha dans le plat rempli de rayons de miel et en prit trois qu'elle plaça dans le tissu avant de les envelopper pour le transport.

-Lyra ? Dépêche-toi ! appela Kili.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle en plaçant son petit larcin dans une poche de son manteau. Elle plongea ses mains dans un seau d'eau pour les nettoyer et embarqua encore deux poignées de noisette et deux pommes qu'elle fourra dans la seconde poche de son vêtement avant de sortir pour rejoindre la Compagnie.

La jeune fille retrouva ses amis vers quatorze poneys noirs et blanc et deux chevaux.

-Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Fili quand elle fut à ses côtés.

-Je finissais de manger.

-Et ta tête ? Ça va mieux ? demanda Kili.

-C'est supportable. J'espère juste que cela ne mettra pas deux semaines à se calmer.

-Tu as déjà de la chance d'être encore parmi nous. Sans l'aide de Gandalf, tu ne serais plus là, lui fit remarquer le blond.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-elle.

L'épéiste se mordit la lèvre avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de son amie. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ça va. Je suis vivante. C'est l'essentiel, sourit-elle.

Le trio se fit par contre interrompre par un ordre aboyé depuis l'autre bout du groupe.

-En selle ! Nous devons partir rapidement ! leur ordonna Thorin.

Les trois amis se hissèrent sur leur monture avant de suivre le mouvement. L'ensemble de la Compagnie s'élança au galop afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les orcs.

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps avant que Gandalf ne décrète qu'il fallait ralentir pour ménager les montures.

Lyraen leva la tête et vérifia la position du soleil. Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en ressorti quelques noisettes qu'elle croqua avidement avant de penser aux rayons de miel dans sa poche.

Elle fit trotter son cheval vers l'avant de la troupe et s'arrêta à la hauteur du roi nain.

Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil méfiant mais après cinq minutes sans reproches de la jeune fille, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous n'avez rien mangé ce matin, constata-t-elle.

-Vous vous préoccupez de moi maintenant ?

-Depuis que vous m'avez évité d'avoir le crâne écrasé par une horreur de gobelin, oui, sourit-elle.

Thorin sembla blasé et poussa un soupir de lassitude avant que sa vue ne soit bloqué par un petit paquet de tissu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tacher de manger un peu. On n'est pas encore arrivé à destination, lui dit la jeune fille en détournant les yeux d'un air gêné.

Le roi nain l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant chercher quelque chose sur le visage de Lyraen.

Ce ne fut qu'après un temps qui parut interminable à la jeune fille que Thorin prit le petit paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

-C'est juste quelques rayons de miel, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il l'observa encore un moment avant de faire un petit sourire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie, sourit-elle en retour.

Thorin déballa le tissu et prit un morceau de miel avant de le tendre à la jeune fille.

-C'est pour vous. Moi, j'ai déjà mangé ce matin, refusa-t-elle.

-Cessez donc de toujours tout refuser quand je me montre gentil avec vous et prenez ce morceau de miel. Vous êtes bien trop tendue.

-En même temps, vous n'êtes pas facile à vivre, répondit-elle en prenant le rayon de miel qu'il lui tendait.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, sourit-il en engloutissant la douceur sucrée.

Elle le regarda étrangement avant de rire joyeusement. Le sourire de Thorin s'accentua.

-Bofur a raison. Notre relation est juste trop étrange, réussi-t-elle à articuler.

-Vous trouvez ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Oui. On est bien les seuls à s'engueuler puis à avoir une conversation civilisée deux heures après, expliqua-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Thorin ne fit qu'acquiescer sans se départir de son sourire.

Lyraen tourna la tête pour observer les deux neveux de Thorin qui l'observait d'un air blasé. Elle fut si surprise par leur attitude qu'elle haussa un sourcil en une question muette.

Les deux nains se regardèrent avant d'observer la jeune fille puis secouèrent la tête.

Celle-ci fut si intriguée qu'elle décida de les rejoindre.

-Je retourne vers vos neveux, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Thorin.

-Entendu mais rester sur vos gardes. Nous avons toujours des orcs qui nous pourchassent.

-Compris, répondit-elle en s'éloignant avec son cheval, oh, j'oubliais !

Lyraen sortit l'une des deux pommes qu'elle avait emmenées et la lança au roi nain qui la réceptionna adroitement.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Elle rejoignit ses deux amis qui lui firent une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-T'es totalement impossible, soupira Kili.

-En quoi je suis impossible ?

-Une fois, tu lui hurles dessus et après t'es gentil avec lui, lui expliqua Fili.

Visiblement, sa relation avec Thorin blasait l'ensemble de la Compagnie.

-Je sais. Je pense qu'avec nos deux personnalités, cela ne changera pas. Au moins, j'essaie de réparer les dégâts comme je peux, soupira-t-elle.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, sourit l'archer.

-C'est rare de rencontrer une femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds surtout, lança Dwalin juste derrière eux.

-Mais tu sais mettre de côté ta colère pour tes amis, renchérit Bofur.

-Et tu te préoccupes de tout le monde, même des plus taciturnes, sourit Balin en jetant un regard à Thorin.

Le roi nain se retourna pour l'incendier. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la Compagnie.

La jeune fille avait les joues rouges de gêne face aux compliments. Ce fut Gloïn qui renchérit et Lyraen essaya de se cacher.

Le reste de la journée se déroula entre les blagues des nains, les conversations avec Bilbon et les grands sourires de tout le monde.

Rien ne semblait atteindre la bonne humeur de la Compagnie.

**Fin chapitre 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. C'est déjà finit mais on se retrouve, j'espère dans pas longtemps... si j'ai le temps ^^<br>**

**A bientôt et n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous! Je sais, je suis productive alors que je devrais pas.**

** Melior Silverdjane: Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements! Quant à Lyraen, le mal de tête se calme... mais pas les ennuis. Et puis tu as raison, Beorn n'aurait surement pas apprécié que Lyraen se serve de son mobilier pour le jeter sur Thorin ^^  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse donc lire joyeusement (le chapitre 19 suit dans la foulée... quand je disais que j'étais productive...)**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review à la fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Trois jours s'écoulèrent depuis leur départ de chez Beorn avant qu'il s n'atteignent la Forêt Noire. Le temps s'était couvert et de gros nuages gris menaçaient de déverser leur eau sur la Compagnie.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bordure de la forêt, Lyraen eut un horrible frisson de peur. Les bois étaient encore plus terrifiants que dans son souvenir du film et savoir ce qui y résidait lui fit se sentir nauséeuse.

Tout le monde stoppa sa monture et chacun descendit alors que Gandalf s'enfonçait prudemment sous le couver des arbres.

Les nains étaient heureux de ne pas avoir croisé la route des orcs. Bilbon quant à lui ne semblait pas convaincu par le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter.

-On dirait que cette forêt est… malade. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'éviter ? demanda-t-il au magicien encore à proximité.

-Si, mais il nous faudrait faire un détour de 200 miles par le nord ou le double par le sud, lui répondit-il.

Les nains parlèrent entre eux pendant que le magicien s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Lyraen était mal à l'aise. Tellement que les deux frères s'en aperçurent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Ca va ? T'es toute pâle, lui demanda Kili.

-Ca ira. Tant que vous ne me laissez pas toute seule dans cet enfer, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

-Tu sembles savoir ce qui va se passer, lui murmura Fili en retour.

Elle le regarda intensément avant de reporter son attention vers les arbres décharnés.

-Je sais juste que cette forêt me fiche une peur bleue, répondit-elle.

-On ne te perdra pas de vue, la rassura Kili, reste près de nous et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Gandalf pour revenir.

-Pas mon cheval ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Nori s'apprêtait à le renvoyer avec l'ensemble des poneys.

L'ensemble des têtes se tournèrent vers le magicien. Bilbon était le plus surpris.

-Vous nous quittez ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix peu rassuré.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son ami.

-J'y suis forcé. Mais je ne doute pas de votre réussite. Vous avez gagné votre place dans cette Compagnie, mon cher Bilbon. N'en douté pas, lui sourit-il doucement.

Le hobbit sembla se résigner puis accepter le fait que son ami magicien parte.

Lyraen observa attentivement les deux amis se faire quelques recommandations et son regard se porta sur la petite poche de la veste de Bilbon où se trouvait l'anneau.

Bilbon semblait mal à l'aise et hésitait visiblement à parler de son précieux trésor au magicien.

Gandalf, quant à lui, savait vraisemblablement que le hobbit lui cachait quelque chose mais attendait que celui-ci se décide à lui en parler.

Mais le sujet ne vint jamais car Bilbon changea d'avis au dernier moment.

Le magicien ne dit rien et se détourna ensuite pour monter sur son cheval toujours présent.

-Suivez le sentier mais ne le perdez pas où vous ne le retrouverez jamais, lança-t-il comme avertissement alors qu'il partait au galop et qu'une pluie fine venait mouiller les vêtements de tout le monde.

Lyraen regarda la silhouette du magicien diminuer à l'horizon et se retourna vers la forêt avant de lever les yeux vers les branches décharnées.

Elle tenta de se donner un peu de courage et s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres, entouré de ses amis.

Elle n'avait pas passé 10 minutes dans les bois qu'elle su que cela serrait la plus difficile de toutes les épreuves. L'atmosphère était oppressante et l'air respiré semblait lourd dans les poumons. De nombreux champignons de plusieurs couleurs sombres et pâles poussaient au pied des arbres.

Les branches s'entremêlaient au-dessus de leur tête et cachaient le ciel au point de rendre la jeune fille claustrophobe. Elle se rapprocha de Kili qui se trouvait devant elle. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise.

Seul le chemin de pierre blanche apportait une touche de légèreté dans cette obscurité.

La progression fut lente et prudent afin d'éviter de perdre le sentier.

Thorin était en tête de la file que formait la Compagnie et Lyraen eut le fugace souvenir de son arrivée chez Bilbon dans le film.

« Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se fit la réflexion que mine de rien, avec un chef ayant un aussi bon sens de l'orientation, ils avaient de la chance de ne pas se retrouver au Gondor.

Elle se mit à pouffer de rire ce qui fit se retourner Kili.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oui, oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant, juste un souvenir qui m'a fait rire.

-Parce que tu arrives encore à rire dans un endroit pareil, toi ? demanda l'archer, surpris.

-Il faut croire. Si je ne ris pas dans cet endroit, alors autant mourir tout de suite, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ce n'est pas excessif ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mieux vaut rire dans la peur et l'inquiétude, ça permet de la surmonter pendant un moment. Après, je te rassure, je ne compte pas te laisser dans cette forêt glauque en me suicidant dans mon coin. Tu serais encore capable de te transformer en champignon pour me tenir compagnie, lui répondit-elle tout en shootant dans un fongus bleu foncé à pois noirs.

Kili cligna deux fois des yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

Lyraen fit un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

-Et franchement, le chapeau ne t'irait absolument pas.

C'en fut trop pour le brun qui éclata de rire.

Le son se répercuta à travers les arbres avant que Kili ne plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie stoppa et tout le monde se tourna vers l'archer du groupe.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, le son perçant le silence.

Thorin qui se trouvait un peu plus bas sur le sentier, secoua la tête, semblant blasé et habitué à l'exubérance de son neveu.

-Continuons, proposa-t-il en reprenant son avancée sur le sentier.

Le silence se réinstalla alors que la Compagnie reprenait sa marche.

Fili s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement le petit échange qu'il avait eu avec Lyraen.

Le blond l'observa un moment avant que ses lèvres ne se courbent vers le haut face au grand sourire très fière qu'affichait la jeune fille.

La suite du voyage fut un peu moins pesante pendant les quelques heures suivantes.

Cependant, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus le comportement des nains sembla changer. Même Bilbon et Lyraen étaient affectés.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que son esprit flottai dans un épais brouillard et que ses membres ne lui obéissaient presque plus. Ses pas étaient lents et elle manqua même de perdre l'équilibre une ou deux fois.

Les heures s'égrenèrent encore un moment avant que Thorin ne demande à Nori de prendre la tête du groupe.

Le nain voleur ne ronchonna pas le moins du monde, mais il semblait absent.

Le chef de la Compagnie se plaça au milieu de la colonne et secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de chasser de mauvaises pensées.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent encore. Ou était-ce 20 minutes ? Avant que Nori ne s'arrête en tête de colonne.

Thorin remonta jusqu'à lui en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait.

Le nain voleur ne lâcha qu'une phrase.

-Le chemin a disparu, dit-il en montrant une crevasse juste devant lui.

Lyraen baissa les yeux pour découvrir ses pieds sur un sol d'humus et de racine. Le sentier avait été perdu depuis un moment visiblement. Elle soupira.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à tourner en rond avant que les horreurs à huit pattes ne leur tombent dessus.

Thorin quant à lui serra les dents et ordonna à tout le monde de retrouver le chemin mais sans s'éloigner trop loin afin de ne pas se perdre.

Tout le monde se mit à fouiller chaque recoin, racine et rocher afin de trouver un petit bout de pierre blanche.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, personne n'avait trouvé ne serait qu'un reflet de blancheur au milieu des arbres noirs.

-Cette forêt n'aura donc jamais de fin ? hurla Thorin à bout de nerfs.

Lyraen s'avança vers le roi.

-Et si on essayait d'avancer malgré tout ? proposa-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait venir d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle. C'était très étrange.

-Avancer ? Et où ? Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le soleil ? Où se trouve l'Est ? Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes et nous avons perdu ce fichu sentier ! Reprenez les recherches au lieu de dormir ! lui hurla-t-il dessus.

La jeune fille observa le nain devant elle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois avant qu'un début de migraine ne fasse son apparition.

Cela la fit sortir de sa torpeur et ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'une gifle qui retenti sous la frondaison.

Thorin cligna une fois des yeux, semblant sous le choc même si sa tête avait accompagné le mouvement.

Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille devant lui. Celle-ci semblait partagée entre la colère et le choc. Lyraen reprit contenance avant de fusillée du regard le nain en face d'elle.

-Merci beaucoup pour ma migraine. Et si vous voulez tourner en rond dans cette forêt pour les deux prochaines semaines, c'est votre problème mais moi, je compte en sortir, siffla-t-elle, mécontente en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant vivement.

Thorin observa la jeune fille s'en aller avant de se reprendre et d'observer les alentours. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre une décision.

Il appela alors l'ensemble de la Compagnie à se rassembler.

Tous les nains et Bilbon s'approchèrent, seule Lyraen resta un peu en retrait.

-Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici. Nous irons donc dans cette direction, expliqua le roi nain en désignant les arbres à sa droite.

Il n'y eu aucune protestation ni même aucune réaction. Tout le monde semblait dormir tout éveillé. Seule Bilbon et Lyraen semblaient plus alertes que les autres.

Le groupe s'ébranla alors et tous prirent la direction indiquée.

Lyraen se posait vraiment la question de savoir s'ils allaient sortir de ces bois sordides. En même temps, elle n'allait pas en vouloir à Thorin maintenant qu'il avait fait un choix sur la direction à prendre et qu'ils avançaient.

L'avancée en question se fit dans le silence pesant de la forêt pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Bofur ne trouve une blague à tabac trainant au sol.

Il semblait tout surpris et en même temps tout heureux. Le seul souci, c'est que peu de monde s'était rendu compte du nombre croisant d'araignée décorant esthétiquement certains arbres alentours.

Lyraen observa attentivement autour d'elle alors que Bilbon qui avait rabroué les nains stupides, s'asseyait sur une grosse racine. Il semblait jouer avec une des toiles argentée accrocher à côté de lui.

Ce fut un brouhaha général qui fit se tourner Lyraen.

Les nains semblaient en venir aux mains pour une dispute quelconque. Elle se dirigea fermement vers eux et s'interposa entre Fili et Kili d'un côté et Dwalin et Nori de l'autre.

Ils semblèrent se calmer quand Thorin leur ordonna le silence.

-Bilbon. Essayer de monter à cet arbre et de voir où nous sommes, demanda le chef de la Compagnie.

Le hobbit se releva et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de gravir le tronc rugueux de l'arbre derrière lui.

Lyraen observa la progression de son ami jusqu'au moment où il disparu de sa vue dans le feuillage.

Les nains semblèrent réalisés la disparition de leur cambrioleur et Thorin les informa d'où il était.

Fili et Kili, l'esprit toujours un peu embrumé, aperçurent Lyraen qui observait le haut des arbres. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle et se postèrent à ses côtés.

-Lyra ? appela le brun.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu crois qu'on sortira de cet endroit ?

-Si vous continuez de vous battre en vous, j'en doute, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Les deux frères parurent mal à l'aise.

-On est vraiment des idiots, hein ? constata Fili.

-Idiots, je ne pense pas. Mais cette forêt est maléfique et trouble nos esprits. Soyez sur vos gardes. J'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.

-Tu penses que les orcs vont nous rattraper ? demanda le blond.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une branche craqua, ce qui mit les trois amis en alerte.

Tandis qu'ils scrutaient les arbres décharnés se trouvant à leur gauche, ce fut Lyraen qui aperçu l'araignée de presque 2 mètres cinquante qui les observait.

-Qu'est-ce que…, murmura Fili.

Lyraen avait pâlie et l'araignée se sentant découverte, sortie de sa cachette.

Elle faisait presque 1 mètre trente sans les pattes. Celles-ci étaient longues et pleines de poils. La multitude d'yeux observaient leurs futures proies et les mandibules acérées claquèrent plusieurs fois, semblant saliver devant la repas futur.

La jeune fille saisit un pan de vêtements de chacun des deux frères avant de tirer légèrement dessus pour les faire réagir.

Fili et Kili comprirent très vite le message et d'un commun accord, les trois amis s'enfuir en courant.

-ARAIGNEE ! hurla Lyraen.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie se tourna en direction du cri pour voir débouler les deux héritiers de Durin et la jeune fille.

-Une araignée ? T'as vraiment peur des petites bêtes ? demanda Bofur, avant d'apercevoir le gros arachnide juste derrière.

Tout le monde voulut sortir son arme mais personne n'avait vu les dizaines d'autres araignées qui s'étaient glissées silencieusement dans leur dos. Plusieurs d'entre elles tombèrent également des arbres et l'ensemble de la Compagnie tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir.

Le premier a tombé fut Bombur qui se retrouva enfermé dans un cocon de toile.

Puis ce fut la débandade. Fili et Kili saisirent chacun une main de la jeune fille et rirent su la droite alors qu'une araignée descendue d'un des arbres ne leur barre la route. Ils ne firent qu'une quinzaine de mètres avant que Kili ne tombe au sol.

-Kili ! appela Lyraen.

Une des monstruosités à huit pattes s'était accrochée à sa jambe et il lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds pour qu'elle le lâche.

Mais trois autres araignées s'étaient approchées et ils furent vite encerclés.

Fili finit par sortir une de ses épées et tenta de tuer l'araignée qui s'en prenait à son frère. Mais la lame dut stoppée par une paire de mandibule. Il dégaina sa seconde épée et porta un coup à l'araignée la plus proche, libérant sa lame et tuant le second arachnide. Kili se releva rapidement et dégaina sa propre épée. Cependant, les araignées étaient si nombreuses que l'une d'elle réussit à se glisser derrière Fili et sortant son dard, elle infligea une sérieuse entaille au blond.

-Fili ! Ca va ? demanda Lyraen, inquiète.

Le blond lui fit un petit hochement de tête avant de se relancer dans la bataille.

Les deux frères étaient efficaces et quelques arachnides ne se relèveraient pas mais le blond posa un genou à terre. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Lyraen comprit tout de suite le problème. Le dard était empoisonné. Restait à savoir si le poison était temporaire ou non et s'il était mortel. Elle ne put s'en inquiéter plus car ils furent submergés et la légère douleur qu'elle ressentit sur sa cuisse lui apprit qu'elle venait aussi de se faire empoisonner.

Sa tête commença à lui tourner et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. La jeune fille ne put rien faire et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut l'une des araignées enroulant Fili dans une toile compacte et Kili s'effondrer à genou. Les arachnides s'approchaient, victorieuses.

**Fin chapitre 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Allez on passe à la suite ^^<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Et voici la suite... Je n'en dit pas plus mais je vais changer le rating et 2-3 infos sur la fic.**

**Prochain chapitre programmé pour... ben avec un peut de chance avant les examens... avec un peu moins pas avant début juillet... Désolé!**

**Bonne lecture! (le plus long chapitre de la fic pour l'instant)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Le froid.

Le noir.

La peur.

Immobile.

Était-elle morte ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Que s'était-il passé ? Son esprit était embrumé. Perdu dans un grand brouillard. Ses membres semblaient faits de plomb et même ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle fouilla sa mémoire.

Des yeux globuleux.

Plusieurs pattes.

Une forme noire.

Fili.

Kili.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le souvenir mais ne vit qu'un amas de filaments lui barrant la vue. Lyraen tenta de dégager un bras mais la toile était solide et collante. La peur s'empara d'elle et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine.

-Bilbon, gémit-elle, priant que son ami la sorte de là.

La toile n'était pas assez épaisse pour couper les bruits et la jeune fille percevait le cliquetis caractéristique des araignées qui circulaient autour d'elle. Elle eut subitement du mal à respirer et su immédiatement qu'elle faisait une crise de panique.

Au vu de la situation, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer en fermant les yeux et en pensant à autre chose.

Elle n'y réussit pas totalement mais sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque se calmèrent un petit peu.

Alors qu'elle se mettait à prier pour sortir de cet enfer, elle sentit la toile au niveau de ses pieds et qui la maintenait la tête en bas depuis le début, céder.

Elle chuta doucement sur plusieurs mètres et atterri un peu rudement sur le dos. Elle se débattit dans son cocon avant que la toile ne soit déchirée et que le visage de Fili, penché au-dessus d'elle, n'apparaisse.

-Lyra ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle se dégagea de la toile collante avant de serrer le blond dans ses bras.

Celui-ci sembla quelque peu surprit avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Lyra ? Ca va ?

La jeune fille avait envie de pleurer. Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir un visage ami.

-Ca va… ça va, répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Allez debout. Il faut partir. Vite, l'encouragea le blond en l'aidant à se lever.

A peine fut-elle sur ses jambes que les araignées surgirent des arbres. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que tout le monde parte en courant.

La Compagnie, dont certains n'avaient plus d'armes, entreprit de se défendre à la force des poings.

Dwalin mit deux poings dans la tête d'une araignée pour s'en débarrasser et quand Bombur se retrouva au sol avec une des créatures sur le ventre, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour lui arracher les pattes.

Le résultat fut dégoutant mais efficace.

Fili avait empoigné la main de Lyraen et ils couraient, entouré des autres membres de la Compagnie. Cependant, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil rapide alentours pour s'apercevoir que Bilbon était introuvable.

Le hobbit était donc en sécurité, caché du regard des autres grâce à l'anneau de pouvoir, pensa-t-elle. Elle eut cependant un doute pendant une fraction de seconde mais ne pu chercher plus loin car elle aperçu Thorin en tête, s'immobiliser, menacer par… quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas une araignée.

Les elfes !

Bon, toute la Compagnie finirait dans les cachots mais au moins, il n'y aurait plus d'araignées, pensa la jeune fille qui était à deux doigts de craquer et de péter un plomb.

Elle stoppa subitement quand elle se retrouva avec une flèche la menaçant entre les deux yeux.

-Maaaaiiiheeeuuu… bouda-t-elle face à l'elfe.

La course étant finit, plusieurs araignées avaient été massacrées et la tension du combat retomba. Cependant, il manquait un nain et ce fut un cri qui résonna derrière eux qui informa d'où se trouvait Kili.

-Kili, appela son frère.

Lyraen chercha des yeux l'archer mais ne l'aperçu pas tout de suite avant qu'une elfe aux longs cheveux roux n'approche. Kili se trouvait juste devant elle.

Lyraen oublia l'elfe qui la tenait en joue et couru vers son ami pour l'enlacer.

-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Je déteste déjà assez les araignées et t'imaginer tué par elles me rend malade, lui dit-elle, sa voix brisée à cause du trop-plein d'émotions.

L'archer semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par la détresse de la jeune fille mais il la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu avant de la relâcher.

Pendant ce temps, les elfes désarmèrent les quelques nains qui avaient encore des armes, sous la direction de la femme rousse et de leur chef, un elfe aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds.

Thorin les fusillait allégrement du regard et leur aurait bien sauté à la gorge s'il n'avait pas été entouré d'ennemis.

Un elfe s'approcha de Lyraen avec la ferme intention de lui prendre son épée mais il ne prit pas en compte l'état mental de la jeune fille. A savoir, en mode survie, proche de l'hystérie et avec une dose énorme d'adrénaline lui parcourant les veines.

Il approcha sa main su fourreau mais une fois arrivé à dix centimètres, il se recula vivement. Lyraen avait observé le mouvement avant de planter ses ongles dans le bras tendu et de mordre la main de l'elfe jusqu'au sang.

Celui-ci resta étonnamment calme après avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger de la part de sa capitaine.

Tout le monde observa la jeune fille qui était toujours accroché à la main du garde.

-Lyra ? appela Fili.

Aucune réaction.

Tous les nains et les elfes regardaient la jeune fille. Thorin avait d'ailleurs un petit sourire en coin montrant qu'il était content de la réaction de Lyraen.

Fili s'approcha doucement de son amie et posa ses mains sur ces épaules avant de l'appeler.

-Lyraen ? Lyra ? Tu peux lui lâcher la main ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille sembla reprendre doucement ses esprits avant de lever les yeux sur le garde qui la fixait étrangement puis sur la main fine et délicate qu'elle serrait toujours entre ses dents.

Elle desserra doucement la mâchoire avant de se passer la manche de son manteau sur la bouche pour essuyer le sang.

-Heu… désolé… mauvais réflexe, s'excusa-t-elle timidement en détournant les yeux avant de lui tendre son épée.

L'elfe l'observa avec dédain avant de se saisir de la lame puis de se détourner.

L'épéiste attira la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? Tu nous as tous surpris.

Lyraen se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes.

-Ca peut aller. Ca ira mieux dans quelques heures quand on sera loin de cet enfer et des araignées, souffla-t-elle, toujours tendue.

-Aller, on est en vit. Détend-toi, il ne nous arrivera plus rien.

Les elfes ne les laissèrent pas parler plus et les obligèrent à les suivre, les encadrant.

Ils marchèrent pendant presque une heure avant d'arriver en vue d'un grand palais se fondant dans le paysage de forêt. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs éclairci, laissant passer quelques rayons et les champignons ainsi que les toiles d'araignées avaient disparus.

Le groupe traversa un pont en pierre avant d'entrer dans le palais. Celui-ci semblait fait de bois mais à y regarder de plus près, c'était de la pierre.

De grandes colonnes torsadées s'élevaient pour soutenir le plafond vouté. Plusieurs ponts de pierre et escaliers s'entremêlaient, rendant l'architecture vertigineuse.

Les elfes les conduisirent à travers plusieurs ponts et escaliers avant que leur chef, Legolas, n'emmène Thorin à l'écart, visiblement pour une entrevue avec Thranduil.

Le reste de la Compagnie fut conduite au sous-sol jusqu'aux cachots. L'ensemble des nains furent enfermés dans les cellules. Lyraen qui avait tenu la main de Fili tout le long de la marche, avait été poussée dans le même cachot. Le blond était d'ailleurs en train de râler car l'un des elfes avait trouvé sa dernière lame et la lui avait prise.

Kili quant à lui avait évité la fouille mais semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'elfe rousse. Lyraen avait sourit à leur petit échange avant que Tauriel ne ferme la grille.

Legolas qui était revenu entre-temps, semblait de mauvaise humeur…ou jaloux et sembla questionner la capitaine des gardes.

Pendant ce temps, Lyraen s'assit sur le petit banc de pierre présent dans le cachot avant de remonter ses genoux et de les entourer de ses bras.

Son colocataire tente de faire céder les barreaux en s'élançant dessus, épaule en avant mais Balin l'arrêta d'un ordre.

-Cela ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orcs, ce sont les prisons du Seigneur de la Forêt. Et on n'en sort pas sans l'accord du roi.

Tout le monde sembla déprimé mais plus personne ne tenta de se briser l'épaule sur les grilles.

Le blond soupira avant de faire dos à la porte et de tomber sur Lyraen, recroquevillée sur le petit banc.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer vers lui.

-Tu vas comment ? lui murmura-t-il.

-La tension retombe. C'est bon signe. Mais la masse d'émotions et d'adrénaline va sûrement me rendre KO pour un moment, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu peux dormis i tu veux. Je doute que l'on sorte d'ici dans les prochaines heures. Surtout que mon oncle semble avoir été convié à un entretien avec Thranduil. Et connaissant son aversion des elfes, il ne va peut-être pas être très poli.

-En même temps, on parle de Thorin, sourit-elle doucement.

Le blond sourit également avant d'attirer la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

-Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises, lui dit Fili tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci soupira de bien-être.

-Repose-toi aussi, soupira-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux, sombrant lentement dans le sommeil.

-Honneur aux dames, répondit-il dans le silence, sa main continuant son massage du cuir chevelu.

La porte principale des cachots d'ouvrit, laissant passer l'un des gardes accompagner d'un Thorin bougon. Visiblement, l'entretien avec Thranduil s'était mal passé.

Le chef fut mit dans une des cellules encore vide et le garde s'en alla après en avoir fermé la porte.

Balin s'approcha des barreaux.

-Il propose un marché ? demanda-t-il vivement.

Thorin lui répondit simplement qu'il avait dit à Thranduil d'aller se faire voir. Le vieux conseiller soupira devant la réponse coléreuse de son roi.

-C'était notre seul espoir de sortie.

-Non, pas notre seul espoir, répliqua Thorin en observant les hauteurs des cachots.

Le silence régna ensuite dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que Kili ne le brise.

-Fee ? Comment va Lyra ?

-Elle dort. Les derniers évènements l'ont épuisé, répondit le blond pour tout le monde.

-Il faudra que je la félicite, sourit Thorin.

-Mais elle ne devrait pas être là, lâcha Bofur.

Fili releva la tête à cette phrase.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille, renchérit Dwalin.

-En plus, notre quête ne la concerne en rien, continua Gloïn.

Le blond baissa son regard vers la jeune fille avant de relever la tête, déterminé.

-Et quoi alors ? On demande aux elfes de la laisser sortir ? Comme ça au moins elle mourra, dévorée par les araignées, répliqua-t-il, mécontent.

-On n'a pas dit ça. Mais avoue quand même que ce n'est pas un voyage pour une dame, lui répondit Nori.

-Alors tu lui diras toi-même qu'elle doit partir, contra Fili en haussant la voix, mais t'attends pas à ce qu'elle l'accepte.

-Je sais. Mais elle n'a pas à affronter la suite du voyage et en particulier le dragon, dit-il.

-Nori ! La ferme ! fit une vois dans la tranquillité des cachots.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Tu sais pas dire autre chose que des conneries ? Parce que sache que même si vous alliez affronter Sauron et tout le Mordor, je vous suivrais quand même, grogna Lyraen qui s'était réveillée.

-Mais t'as rien à faire ici ! Pourquoi tu restes avec nous alors que cela ne te concerne en rien ?! cria Nori.

La fatigue, les évènements des derniers jours et la colère eurent raison de Lyraen.

-JE RESTE UNIQUEMENT POUR EVITER QUE TROIS D'ENTRE VOUS NE MEURT DANS CETTE AVENTURE ! hurla-t-elle, après d'être levée.

Un silence de mort fit place à cette déclaration alors qu'une grosse clé tournait dans la serrure laissant ensuite passer l'un des gardes.

-Taisez-vous donc un peu ! ordonna-t-il, mécontent, avant de partir.

Le silence s'étira pendant plusieurs minutes, personne n'osant parler.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez, demanda doucement Thorin.

Fili observait la jeune fille avec stupeur. Elle semblait en colère mais également triste, comme si un souvenir douloureux la hantait.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit-elle, mécontente.

-Vous en avez trop dit pourtant… ou trop peu, contra le roi déchu.

Fili s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci se retourna et croisa le regard de son ami.

-Lyra… explique-nous, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il.

Elle plongea dans les yeux verts de Fili, bataillant pour garder son secret. Mais le blond était plus déterminé qu'elle et elle finit par pousser un soupir, résignée.

Elle s'assit dos aux barreaux de la cellule alors que l'épéiste prenait place sur le banc en pierre. Un petit silence s'étira sur plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Vous savez tout que je ne viens pas de la Terre du Milieu, mon arrivée étant une excellente preuve. Ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est que je connais la Terre du Milieu bien avant mon arrivée.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kili, juste à côté.

-Chez moi, la Terre du Milieu est le monde d'un livre. Même plusieurs. Tous du même auteur. Les livres étant très connus, on les a d'ailleurs adaptés en film. Un peu comme un grand théâtre. Mais passons… la quête d'Erebor fait d'ailleurs parti des livres écrit par l'auteur, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Attends ! T'es en train de nous dire que tu savais ? Tu savais ce qui nous arriverais depuis le début ? demanda vivement Bofur.

Lyraen ne pu que baisser la tête et son silence fut éloquent.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda Balin.

-Pour avoir une emprise sur le futur. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Je comptais garder tout cela secret jusqu'au moment critique. Mais visiblement, je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Les évènements des derniers jours et l'épuisement n'ont pas aidés, expliqua-t-elle, doucement.

Fili se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour ensuite passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Un autre silence s'installa, laissant Lyraen perdue dans ses pensées, amère de n'avoir pas su tenir plus longtemps son secret.

-Vous avez parlé de trois morts, murmura Thorin.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à la question mais sa réponse ne venant pas, ce fut le blond qui la lui rappela.

-Lyra. Dit-nous. Nous avons le droit de savoir, lui chuchota-t-il.

Lyraen baissa encore plus la tête avant de pousser un petit gémissement. La prise du blond autour de ses épaules se resserra, tentant de lui transmettre un soutien.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, elle brisa le silence.

-Je n'ai pas peur du dragon.

-Vous avez peur des orcs, précisa Thorin, se souvenant de leur discussion, l'une des nuits chez Beorn.

-C'est donc les orcs qui tueront trois d'entre-nous, confirma Bofur.

La nouvelle fit son petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit de chacun.

-Attend. Tu as bien dit que ce sont les orcs qui tueront trois personnes ? Alors il suffit que tu expliques ce qui va se passer aux trois personnes concernées, comme ça, ils pourront anticiper les évènements et ne mourront pas, s'exclama Kili.

-Ha ouais ? Et si les personnes en question meurent quand même, j'ai le droit de me suicider de culpabilité ?

-Bien sûr que non. Après tout, t'aura fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour les sauver, contra le brun.

-Admettons. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir si tu sais comment réagiront les personnes en question quand je leur annoncerai leur mort ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Nori.

-Si je t'annonce que tu vas mourir et comment, tu réagis comment ? vous êtes treize et seuls trois vont mourir, cela fait un peu comme à la loterie : qui va toucher le gros lot ? Si je t'annonces que tu fais partir des grands gagnants, tu feras quoi ? demanda Lyraen sur un ton acerbe.

Le silence qui suivit confirma que personne n'avait la réponse.

-On se battra, répondit tout de même Thorin.

La jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction, semblant surprise.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-Même si l'on connait son destin, rester sans rien faire est une stupidité. C'est justement en le connaissant qu'il faut se battre pour empêcher qu'il ne se réalise, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à ce qu'avait dit le chef de la Compagnie.

-Si je résume, vous préfériez connaître les trois noms et avoir la possibilité de changer le destin plutôt que de rester dans le flou et vous faire balloter par les évènements ?

-C'est exactement ça, confirma-t-il.

Plusieurs nains acquiescèrent également.

-Allez Lyra. Donne-nous les noms sinon t'auras notre mort sur la conscience si tu n'arrives pas à changer le cours de l'histoire. Et puis, être tout seul c'est déjà assez difficile, autant qu'on soit plusieurs à t'aider, lui sourit doucement Fili, en lui faisant en câlin.

Lyraen poussa un gros soupir.

-L'opiniâtreté des nains est et restera toujours légendaire, sourit-elle.

Les nains rirent, amusés, allégeant l'atmosphère puis attendirent que la jeune fille leur révèle les trois noms.

Noms qui ne vinrent pas.

-Hé gamine, balance-les ! On est plus à ça près après tout ce que l'on a déjà traversé, lança Dwalin.

-Vas-y Lyra. On saura encaisser. Et puis t'es près de nous pour nous éviter le pire, l'encouragea Fili.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Kili.

-Et merde, jura l'intéressé, j'ai jamais aimé la loterie.

-Vois le bon côté, t'es pas le seul gagnant, le rassura Gloïn.

-Je veux des fleurs sur ma tombe, dit-il en plaisantant.

-Arrête tes conneries, soupira Fili, la suite ?

-Toi…, murmura-t-elle.

Fili resserra à nouveau sa prise autour des épaules de son amies, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui en coûtait d'avouer son nom.

-J'ai confiance en toi pour éviter ma mort. Et puis, je compte pas t'abandonner comme ça, lui sourit le blond.

-Je compte pas vous laissez mourir de toute façon, répondit-elle, déterminée.

-Bon, et le dernier gagnant ?`demanda Dwalin.

-Le suicidaire qui me donne mal au crâne.

Le principal concerné se reconnut tout de suite.

-Azog ? demanda-t-il.

-Quand je dis qu'il devrait crever, c'est pas pour rien, répondit-elle, sa colère commençant à monter.

-Toute la lignée, murmura Balin.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire, lui dit Kili.

-Et t'as gardé ça depuis le début du voyage ? Tu es complètement folle ! lui dit Bofur.

-T'as pas encore remarqué que j'étais masochiste sur les bords ? sourit Lyraen.

-On peut avoir les responsables ? demanda Kili.

-Les responsables ?

-De notre mort, précisa-t-il.

-Azog pour Fili et Thorin. Pour toi, c'est Bolg, le fils d'Azog.

-Bon et bien au moins, on sait de qui on doit se méfier, lança l'archer.

-Et puis on a toujours Lyraen avec nous, sourit son frère.

-Il ne manque que Bilbon en fait, fit remarquer Gloïn.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va venir nous dire bonjour mais pour l'instant, on peut se reposer. On ne va pas sortir tout de suite et je peux vous assurer que la suite ne va pas être de tout repos, donc profiter de prendre des forces.

-Alors commence par montrer l'exemple et finit donc la sieste que tu avais commencé. On te réveillera s'il y a du nouveau, lui ordonna Fili.

Lyraen lui fit une moue boudeuse.

-Allez jeune fille, on dort, continua-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras afin qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée.

-Je suis pas une gamine, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Rappelle-moi t'as quel âge ? lui demanda le blond avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre avant de comprendre.

-C'est pas du jeu ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que tout le monde riait.

-L'avantage d'être un nain, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe alors qu'elle se mettait à bouder.

-Je t'en ficherez des avantages ! C'est un coup bas, grogna-t-elle.

-Mauvaise joueuse.

-Je te fais la tête, NA !

-Alors fais-moi la tête en dormant. Et tache de ne pas te bloquer la nuque, lui fit-il en attirant sa tête pour qu'elle l'appuie contre son épaule.

Elle fit une moue pour la forme avant de fermer les yeux, assise entre les jambes du nain, son dos collé à son torse, sa tête reposant su son épaule et les bras du blond l'entourant.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi, chuchota-t-elle pour que seul Fili l'entende.

-Qui sait, chuchota-t-il en retour en lui faisant un petit bisou à la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser juste sur l'une des tresses de sa moustache, au coin des lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

-Bonne nuit ma Lyra, chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux, espérant gagner lui aussi, une ou deux heures de sommeil.

**Fin chapitre 19**

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review? Un commentaire? Une remarque? N'hésitez pas ^^<strong>


End file.
